My Divergent
by jesslarhea
Summary: ERIC\TRIS- It's time for Tris to join her big brother in dauntless! She meets great friends and the love of her life while turning the entire faction up side down. Enjoy! Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Revamped version of** **"My Divergent"**

 **So, I have decided to put massive construction on this story and I hope you all like it better this way!**

 **I don't own divergent but I do own any and all mistakes that I may have over looked**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **| Tris~**

I can't believe I'm finally here in dauntless, and I can't wait to see my big brother again. I've missed him so much since he defected from abnegation and left me to entertain myself. I tried to sneak out a few time to come visit him but my mom caught me each and every time. I finally understood that the woman knew me better than anyone and watched me like a freaking hawk!

I'm currently standing on a roof after jumping from the train and staring at a man that looks like he want to throw us all off to our deaths! Oh yeah, he is going to be so much fun to mess with!

"Listen up, my name is Eric and I'm one of the four leaders here in dauntless!" He grins evilly at us. "The only way you can enter our compound, is to jump your ass off this roof!" he says pointing over his shoulder. "So who's first?"

Hold the fuck up! Sexy crazy ass psycho leader, say what? Everyone turns to look at me like I've lost my fucking mind. Oh shit!

"Did I just say that shit out loud?" I groan in annoyance at myself while still looking at Eric standing on the ledge trying not to laugh at me or my lack of verbal filter.

"Yep" he tells me grinning down at me like a mad man.

Well, I've got every ones attention now! I might as well blow this shit up dauntless style.

I start to move confidently towards Eric and once I'm close enough to him, I throw him a little wink while removing my sweater. "Tris" I hear him mumble to himself. Well shit, the fucker knows my brother.

Eric jumps down from the ledge motioning for me to get my ass up there. Once I'm up I turn towards everyone with a broad smile...

"Oh look, the stiff gonna puss out!" I look at the dumb ass candor boy and give him my bitch brow. "What, got something to me say stiff?"

I just smile sweetly at the jackass. "Yeah, if you call me a fucking stiff again I'll cut your dick off and cram it down your throat asshole. Also, there's a reason I left abnegation, you moron!" I grin down at Eric and spread my arms out and free fall backwards off the ledge, and it feels fantastic; that is, until I hit something hard.

I look around and catch my breath only to see that I'm in a huge net.

I start laughing my ass off before I feel one side of the net being pulled down causing me to roll, and before I can fall to the ground I feel strong arms catch me. I look up to the person that caught me and smile brightly at my big brother before hugging the shit out of him.

Tobias grins down at me with pride once I stop choking him with my hug, and before I have a chance to say anything to him yells out causing me to cringe. "First jumper Tris, and if any of you fuckers mess with my baby sister I'll kick your asses; oh and Zeke..." Tobias looks to some guy to his right. "Pay up dude. I told you my sister wouldn't give Uriah a chance to be the first jumper, now didn't I?"

Before I can smack my brother for all the stupid shit he just spewed a black blur falls into the net catching my attention and at first I thought it was a dauntless born initiate until Tobias' starts running his trap again.

"What the hell Eric? Don't tell me my sister is the only one willing to jump!" Tobias laughs and shakes his head as Eric climbs his bulky ass out of the net.

Eric begins to laugh with my brother causing people look at him like he's lost his mind. I wonder what the hell is that about?

"No one was moving and I got tired of waiting!" Eric shrugs nonchalantly as he approaches me and my brother. "I think they were in shock from the shit that your sister did up there. So I told the slow fuckers that who ever is still standing on the roof in 5 minutes is not dauntless and not welcome here!" Eric stops and looks at me with a look that could set this whole place on fire. Jesus Christ, this man is intense! "So this is the infamous Tris..." He glances to my glaring brother then looks back at me with a wicked and mischievous grin. "Dude, I think I'm in love!"

Holy shit this man is too freaking much and my brother look like he want to strangle Eric with his bare hands.

Yes indeed, life in dauntless is gonna be a fucking blast!

After Tobias stopped murdering Eric with his eyes, and all the dumb asses on the roof have decided to join us Tobias starts screaming at everyone like they personally insulted him. "Alright everyone my name is Tobias and I'm one of your leaders, I'll also be one of the many instructors along with Eric here!" He points to Eric who is still looking at me. "You'll meet the rest of the instructors tomorrow morning but right now I'll be giving the transfers a tour of the compound so I suggest that you all pay close attention or you will get lost! After the tour, you are all free to roam around but you are not to leave the compound for any reason." Tobias glares at me for some damn reason. Asshole! "Your curfew is 10pm Sunday to Thursday, and 12pm Friday to Saturday! your to be in the training room at 8am Monday through Friday, if you are even one minute late you can go ahead and join the faction-less!" Damn who shoved that stick up Tobias' ass. "Each of you have fifty point in you individual accounts, and I suggest you spend it wisely!" Tobias yells over his shoulder and motions for the transfers to follow him.

Before I leave the room I look back at Eric over my shoulder and wink at him, I also give him a little wave as I follow the rest of the transfers.

After the tour I jump on Tobias' back for a long over due piggy back ride to the dining hall. Good God, he's still so easy to force into submission!

"I missed you, you little shit!" He smile over his shoulder at me.

"I missed you too, champ!" I kiss his cheek. "Now giddy up; I'm hungry!"

After I get my food I sit my lily white ass in between Tobias and Eric with a cheeky smile. Damn I feel so small between these two. I'm going to have to kick there asses publicly just so I can get some respect around here! My thoughts are rudely interrupted by that asshole candor dickhead that I now know as Peter.

"I see you're planning to sleep your way to the top, aren't you stiff!" The fucker looks so smug when he says this. He's got balls I'll give him that!

I hear Tobias and Eric both growl just before my brother stands and grabs the collar of Peters shirt and pulls him almost across the table. Oh Shit! My big brother is seriously gonna kill this stupid fucker!

"What the fuck did you just say you stupid little shit?" Tobias yells directly in the moron's face.

"I, I, I" The dumb ass stutters like the pussy he is.

Eric nudges me and wiggles his eyebrows when I look up at him. "Even though it wouldn't help your rank at all..." Eric whispers in my ear while my brother is distracted. "...I'm game, if you are baby!" He chuckles when he pulls away. I just lick my lips and wink at him causing him to choke a little and clear his throat.

Yeah, I won that round sugar!

"Since you're too fucking stupid to comprehend anything, let me break it down for you in a way that a candor idiot like yourself can understand!" Tobias sneers loudly. "If you ever say shit like that in my presence again I won't hesitate to toss your sorry ass in the chasm, and if you ever talk to my sister like that again you little shit, I'll break your fucking neck before you know whats happening. YOU GOT IT ASSHOLE!" My loud mouth brother fucking screams in Peter's dumbfounded face.

"Oh shit, look at his face!" I yell and point at peter! Eric and I are laughing so hard that we both almost fall to the floor. "You scared the shit out of him Tobias! Oh my God, I can't breath!" I continue to laugh hard, wheezing like a fucking pug.

Peter just nods and runs off like the pussy he is; once Tobias releases him that is. Looks like the asshole has _some_ brains in that big ass head of his after all.

Oh shit I hope every day here is this much fun!

* * *

 _ **This story needed some massive work...**_

 _ **Hope you all like the new and improved version!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_**~Chapter**_** ** _ **2**_** ** _ **|Tris~**_**

After dinner, I find myself sitting on the bed next to mine; in between two dauntless born initiates. My judgment; they're pretty damn cool and it makes my happy that the transfers and dauntless born are sharing a dorm because I don't really get along with any of the transfers!

Lynn, the chic to my right has some kind of pixie cut going on that I really think would look great on me just as it does on her! Lynn is tiny and petite compared to me; she's really pretty and the thing about her is I think she has a crush on my brother, and in my opinion those two would make a fierce couple!

The guy to my left is Uriah, funny name, funny dude! I find myself really enjoying this asshole's company. He is one of the few people that has a direct line to my funny bone! Which is rare in itself!

I think we're playing twenty questions but I not quite sure because I'm the one being asked all the damn questions.

"So, what is up with you, Eric, and Tobias? I mean I know that Tobias is your brother but what the hell is Eric's deal? No one that I know of besides your brother has ever seen him so much as smile let alone laugh and that is only because they've been friends since they transferred!" Uriah says all in one damn breath.

I just shrug my damn shoulders at that, I mean what am I supposed to say to that? I guess I should give them some sort of response to that! "I don't know what you are talking about, I just met Eric today!" I tell them honestly and that should be good enough but of coarse it's not!

Lynn and Uriah both give me a strange look, like I've grown two heads or something. This causes me to snort and look back to Lynn. "Why in the hell are you looking at me like that?" I turn back to Uriah and the asshole is mirroring Lynn's (I'm a bitch and proud of it) look. Lynn's is more convincing and effective. Uriah just looks gay!

Lynn just shakes her head at me sadly, like I'm a damn dummy or something! Well fuck you to pixie! "Tris" she sighs and I give her the finger but she just continues like I haven't moved. "He likes you, plain and simple. I mean he's an asshole 24/7 and he just comes out and tells your brother of all people that he's in love; yes, Zeke told us what he said! Anyway, I don't think he's in love with you, yet." The damn bitch laughs and I salute her with my favorite finger once again. "Look that's just shit he doesn't say to anyone; hell, that's at the top of the damn list!" The bitch laughs again along with Uriah.

"Both of you can suck it!" I give them both the finger and as I get up I trip over Uriah's big ass clown feet and immediately fucking face plant. Asshole! "shit" I groan as I rub my damn nose.

I hear the dickhead candor laughing loudly and pointing his meaty finger in my direction. "Look she can't even walk without falling; it's going to be so much fun kicking your ass!" The dumb ass snorts and high fives his neanderthal girlfriend.

I get up and look at him like he's lower than shit. Because he is! "I didn't fucking fall pecker, I mean Peter! The floor just looked like it really needed a hug!" I laugh at the look he gives me as I get into my bed. "Now shut the fuck up you mindless moron because the people here that actually have a chance in this faction need there sleep!"

* * *

The next morning after doing the zombie walk to the mess hall and plopping my tired ass down next to my moody as hell big brother, I look around to try and figure out where I could lay my head because I was two seconds from falling on the damn floor. I look over at Tobias and notice that he hasn't removed his big ass muffin from it's wrapper yet. I grin to myself and wait until he's distracted by Lynn before snatching my fluffy new pillow off his tray. fucking comfortable!

"Damn it you little shit! I got that to eat, now take your scrawny little ass and go get me another one!" Tobias yells loudly right next to my damn ear.

I blindly reach up and smack him across the face while mumbling into my pillow/muffin. "No I'm too fucking tired and lazy champ, now be a good little boy and get your own damn food; I'm not you slave asshole!"

I grin when I hear Eric laughing his ass off and Tobias mumbling something I don't really care to understand and as he stands up I poke my head up and grab his wrist before he can get too far away. Tobias looks down at me like he wants to throw me in the chasm. Bring it big brother, you know I love a good challenge!

"Bring me a strawberry muffin camp so I can eat that one and sleep on this one." I ask sweetly and poke my bottom lip out.

"Hell no, you can eat and sleep on the one you got!" The asshole sneers at me as he walks off.

"Short bus riding window licker!" I mumble into my pillow as I nod off. I hear giggles and chuckles all around me but I'm to far gone to give a shit.

I'm awoken very rudely by my asshole brother when the fucker pores water on my head. Once I've kicked him on the ass really fucking hard I begin making my way to the group training room with Uriah and Lynn laughing their asses off at me and my brother.

Before we reach the training room I get pushed from behind causing me to stumble a bit before I regain my balance. I turn and see Peter looking at me with his arms crossed. Standing behind the fucker is a ginger and Peter's butch girlfriend laughing at their leaders childish games.

I smile at the mindless idiots as I walk up to them. I look over Peter's shoulder at the two moron puppets behind him. "How does it feel to share a brain?" I chuckle and turn my back to the assholes. Before I walk away though, I bring my elbow back and connect it with Peter's nose hard.

Hope I didn't break it!

"Bitch!" I hear as I walk into the training room and I grin at all the toys I see. This place is awesome! I swear I'm in my own personal playhouse now.

You see when I was old enough to speak my mind my mother started training me just like she did with Tobias. She said that she took one look at us and just knew that we were not cut out for abnegation! My mother was dauntless born but transferred to be with my dad.

I broken from my reminiscing by my loud mouth brother. "Tris, are you paying attention? You know what don't answer that. I already know your not but would you please wake the fuck up listen to what I'm telling you? Thank you. Now, as I was saying your trained individually because this way, we get the most out of you! There will be no cuts but the better score you get at the end of initiation the better job you get; trust me, you don't want to be ranked under 10."

Tobias walks over to me a thumps my forehead when I close my eyes. Asshole! "Now there are twenty of you, you do the math people! You guys won't know what jobs are available until after your final ranking! Now..." He looks at Eric, and I just noticed all the dauntless members in the room. "...Lets start picking the person we're going to train; Eric you can pick first!"

Eric grins at my brother causing him to roll his eyes. "Tris!" Eric calls my name loudly. "Get your ass over here!" I roll my eyes and walk over to stand next to him; purposely bumping into him.

Eric gives me a strange look and I noticed that he looks different; meaner in a way and kind of constipated! I guess that's what Lynn was talking about last night when she said that he was an asshole and that he liked me. Damn it!

Shit what am I saying he's hot as hell!

As Eric drags me out of the room I notice that were being followed by Lynn and Tobias. I turn my head and wiggle my eyebrows at them suggestively, causing them both to glare at me!

Oh yeah this is going to be so much fun!

"I've got some paper work to finish up so I want you to stretch then run a few laps until I'm done, Okay!" Eric tells me as he and I walk into a smaller training room with all the same stuff as the bigger room that we just left.

I nod and sit my ass down on the mat and start stretching and after about ten minutes of this I begin to run around the room. I really love to run, hell, it's the one thing that I have found that clears my mind. Once I'm finishing my fifteenth lap Eric yells out for me to stop. I've noticed his tone is different when we're alone. He sounds a lot nicer and playful!

After drinking half a bottle of water I step up on the mat in front of Eric and grin at him.

Eric rolls his neck then pulls his shirt over his head and I damn near swallow my damn tongue at the sight of his naked tattooed chest. Holy shit that is pure fucking perfection!

"Okay sugar, show me what you got." Eric winks at me knowingly. I just roll my eyes and nod before getting into in my fighting stance in front of the sexy asshole.

Eric eyes me for a second and nod his approval before he mirrors my position. "See if you can take me down to the ground and pin me there, little girl!" I snort as begin to back up to the edge of the fighting mat, and shake my head at his obvious attempt to get under my skin. He gives me a what the hell are you doing look causing me to smile at him just before I start running towards him full speed.

I notice he crouches low with his knees bent as he readies himself for a full body attack. Well, at least he has his good looks!

As soon as I'm close enough I jump slightly and place my right foot on his his right knee using it for leverage as I lift myself up and swing my left leg around his shoulders and neck. I grab his right arm and bringing it with me as I throwing my body weight to his left side causing us both to roll to the floor with me ending up on top of his back with his right arm pinned between us and his left arm pinned between my foot and the mat. I hear Eric groan and swear loudly. "Fucking hell woman, what the hell was that, fuck that shit hurt!"

I laugh as I get up and help him off the floor. "I just used our combine weight to throw you to the ground and pin there. Simple!" I shrug and laugh as he continues to swear at me.

Once Eric stops cussing me for all I'm worth, he stands there for a minute or two just looking at me before he smiles at me and looks like he has the best idea in the world. "How about this, no more sparing because you clearly don't need anymore training! We just do weight training and cardio and the rest of the time, we can be lazy as shit!"

I jump into his arms; wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. "Hell yes but can we still train with the knives and guns. He laughs and nods his head just as one of his arms wrap around my back and the other slides under my ass.

"Oh yeah, that's going to be play time for us!" I grin and shake my head as I slide down his sexy body and walk over to my water bottle, shedding my t-shirt on the way leaving me in my black sports bra and yoga shorts, because it's hot as fuck in this room.

After drinking a good bit I turn around only to come face to naked chest with Eric, God he smells so good! I look up when I feel one of his hands on my hip and the other on my cheek. "Your brother may kill me for this but I can't seem to stop myself!" He grins just before his lips meet mine hard and immediately deepening the kiss. His tongue dancing with mine in a way that has me pressing my body into his. I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my ass tightly and lifts me up into his strong arms once again. I moan into his mouth as I wrap my legs around his waist and thread my fingers in he sort hair as the kiss becomes extremely heated. My hips grind into his when I feel concrete against my back and his teeth against my bottom lip...

"Excuse me, you are supposed to be training my sister not trying to screw her against the damn wall asshole!" Eric and I both turn towards the door only to see my pissed off brother.

Well that shit just happened! I think before laughing my ass off and totally making myself look completely insane!

 ** _Stay tuned..._**

* * *

 _ **So what do you all think of all the changes?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3** **|Tris~**

After I leave my brother and Eric in the training room looking at me like I'm crazy, I head to the dining hall to eat lunch and I catch up with Lynn and Uriah. When we sit down at our usual table its just us three for all of five minutes until I feel my brother sit down beside me, bumping into me hard. I look up and wink at Eric as he sits across from me.

Eric and Tobias both look a little frazzled so I feel its time to make a smart ass comment to lighten their moods. "Who pissed your cereal champ?" I grin as I look at my emo brother before turning to look at Eric again puckering my lips up at him, causing him to grin and Tobias to growl at me.

I feel Tobias move so I look back over at him and the asshole is pointing at me while Eric is pointing at Tobias. "So we're acting like kids again are we? Should I kick you in the balls first or do you want to start by pulling my hair Champ?" I feel the table start to shake so I look around and see every ones faces turning red from trying to hold in there laughter. Its not working at all because they are all starting to convulse.

I cant contain it any longer.

I bust out laughing and so does Tobias and everyone else. After a few minutes of this I let out a loud sigh. Ah, sweet memories!

Tobias wraps his arm around shoulder bringing me into a hug and kissing my cheek. "I love you baby Bea!" I was wondering when he was gonna start using the nickname he gave me when we were little.

"I love you too Champ and I really missed you!" I lean into him more so I can whisper in his ear. "But if try to keep Eric away from me you want ever be able to have children; got it buddy?" He just chuckles and nods his head as we continue our lunch.

Once Tobias gets back from throwing his trash away he stands on the table right in front of me. "Listen up initiates, meet me back in the main training room in 5 minutes! I have to go over a few things I forgot earlier." With that said Tobias jumps over my head like the idiot he is then leaves the dining hall with Lynn following him.

"What in the hell did my oh so perfect brother forget to yell at us?" I ask Eric as he and I make our way to the training room.

"There is no telling what that asshole forgot; absentminded fucker!" Eric and I both laugh.

Before I can open the door to the room Eric pins me to the wall and presses his lips to mine hard then takes my bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it gently. He places one last soft kiss to my always ready mouth before releasing me and opening the door with a shit eating grin on his gorgeous face.

I give him a look as I walk past him. "You are way too tempting to resist Tris!" He tells me as he and we make our way over to the crowd of initiates and trainers that have gathered to listen to my brother yell.

Once everyone is here Tobias whistles loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay, after today you will be fighting each other everyday! This is how you will get your rankings with your fighting skills! You will also be ranked from the skills that you've leaned in knife throwing and shooting a gun. Your scored based on your skills and improvement! Once a week you will also be fighting your instructor. We, as in the instructors do not rank you, that honor goes to two of our older leaders! One of them will be here each day to score the fights, so please behave yourselves and show some respect to not only them and your instructor, but to your fellow initiates as well. The very last fight of initiation will be between the first ranked initiate and me. There is only one rule in the fighting part of training; you can not concede during your fights and the winner is determined by who is still standing! The last week of training you will be scored on your knife throwing and shooting skills so I suggest you pay attention and learn as much as you can. Good luck people!"

After Tobias' long winded speech Eric and I head back to our training room for a much needed nap, or so I thought.

After Eric and I have removed our shirts Eric approaches me with a wicked grin. "So since we didn't do much this morning I was thinking we'd do an hour of cardio and an hour of weight training. What do you want to start with?" Eric grins at me as we make our way over to the weights and treadmills.

I think about that for a second before replying with a yawn. "A nap!"

Eric chuckles at my sleepy ass and shakes his head. "No Tris!" He looks at me as if he has the most brilliant idea ever. If it is anything like his other ideas I'm so in. "If your a good girl and don't fall asleep on me, I'll let you train with the guns and knives today; deal?" I give him a toothy grin and nod my head.

"Deal" I step up on a treadmill and set it to a leisurely stroll causing Eric to growl and roll his eyes at me.

"Faster Tris!" He reaches over and bumps up the speed to a full out run, Asshole!

Eric grins at me as he steps up on the treadmill next to mine and begins to match my pace. Well at least he is training with me!

After two hours of pure hell I'm ready for my damn nap! This man is a machine! "Alright sweet cheeks are you ready to play?" He asks me in a playful tone but I still give him the finger for that pet name. He smile at me before pulling me into his sweaty chest and kisses my cheek. "Anytime and anywhere baby!" He pecks my lips then looks thoughtful for a minute before speaking again. "As long as Tobias doesn't find out!"

I throw my head back and laugh loudly before kissing him on his neck to his ear, causing him to moan loudly. "Oh sweetie, my brother approves of us!" He looks at me as if he doesn't believe me so I elaborate. "I threatened his testicles at lunch if he didn't back off and let me have my way!" I tell him and he simply kisses me just like he kissed me this morning.

After several minutes of an extremely hot make out session Eric pulls away with a few kisses to my collarbone then looks at me for a moment with so much longing in his expression. "Have dinner with me tonight at my place!" He demands in a tone that will have me saying yes to anything he wants.

"Sure. what time do I need to be there; oh and where is your place?" I bite my bottom lip and give him a seductive little grin.

Eric leans down and kisses me just under my ear and I let out a small moan. I feel him smile against my skin before he leans back slightly and replies. "Tell you what; run to the dorm real quick and grab a change of clothes so you can just go home with me when we're finished here. You can shower and get ready at my place while I run to the pit and get the things I need to cook! Is that okay with you?"

"Yes sir!" I smile and kiss him on the cheek before running off to the dorm to get my stuff.

I walk back into our training room not five minutes later to see Eric laying out the knives for our "play time," and I start getting excited for a whole new reason.

After Eric has deemed himself better than me at knife throwing, we clean up everything we used and decide to just chill out and get to know each other by playing twenty questions.

Eric lays down on the mat and pulls me down to lay my head on his chest. "I know you're divergent like Tobias. So my first question is "What were your results?"

I tilt my head up so I could look into his eyes as I answering his question. "Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless!" I grin at the look I receive for my answer.

"What? You scored three factions?" He looks at me like I'm the best thing since dauntless cake.

I nod and let out a soft giggle. "Yes, now you answer the same question, because I know your not just Dauntless!" I laugh again when he narrows his eyes at me playfully.

"Well I hate all the singing and dancing in amity and I'm not selfless by no means unless it pertains to you..." He smiles down at me and I kiss him sweetly on the lips. He continues after a more passionate kiss. "And I have a filter unlike you!" He says poking my nose with his index finger playfully. I swat his hand away laughing with him at my own damn expense, fucker! "So to answer the question my results were Dauntless and Erudite!" He continues to grin down at me.

"That makes sense!" I laugh loudly when he pokes me in the rib.

"Are you a virgin Tris?" He asks me with a wicked grin and I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Is that your Question Eric?" I ask him and he only nods his head in response.

"I am a virgin Eric, but only because no one has caught my attention before now!" I tell him honestly and look down but only because I'm fucking blushing. Shit, I never blush! Why did I say that? Oh yeah, because I don't have a fucking filter; that's why!

Fucking Candor aptitude!

I feel Eric's fingers sliding down my cheek and under my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. "Don't ever hide that beautiful blush from me again! I want to see it every time it happens Tris!" He tells me in a no nonsense tone and fuck if I'm not turned completely on by that.

I roll on top of him and just attack him; crashing my mouth to his and sliding my tongue into his mouth. I moan like a hussy when I feel him sucking on my tongue. As soon as he lets go I bite down on his bottom lip and tugging on his lip ring making him growl and squeeze my ass, grinding into me hard. I'm so enjoying the loud moans and growls that I'm causing by my actions.

"Not again! Damn it Eric stop corrupting my sister!" I hear my brother yell from the doorway just as Eric begins to suck hard on my neck, but he doesn't pull away! He just chuckles against my skin before nipping at my pulse point once more.

"I can't man because she's the one corrupting me!" Eric finally looks over at my brother and winks at him. I lean up and kiss his lips once more before pulling him up to set up with me and smacking him on the back of his head.

I hear loud laughter behind Tobias' ridged form as Eric and I stand. I look around Tobias only to see Lynn, Uriah, and some one that looks a lot like Uriah but older, all standing in the doorway and laughing their asses off; leaning on each other so they don't end up on the floor.

I roll my eyes as walk over and gab my bag and then mine and Eric's shirts before walking back over to Eric and hand him his shirt as I pulling mine on. Eric smiles down at me once he has his shirt back on then laces our fingers together as we walk towards the assholes and their queen bitch.

We stop right in front of the queen bitch himself. "Tobias you really need to pull that stick out of your ass!" I point my finger in his face. "I promise you'll feel better, or maybe you need to get laid!" I look over at Lynn and wiggle my eyebrows at her suggestively. "Lynn looks like she's willing to help you out with that! Aren't you Lynn?" With that, Uriah and his idiot twin both fall to the floor laughing so hard that I think one of them may have pissed themselves or maybe both; I'm not entirely sure at the moment.

Lynn and Tobias are just looking at me like they both want to murder me.

"Seriously you both will thank me later!" I pat my glaring brother on the top of his head and flip the idiot twins the bird while dragging a laughing Eric out of our training room. "Later pix!" I yell to Lynn right before I shut the door.

I walk into Eric's apartment and my jaw drops. This place is clean, like OCD clean! I turn to him with a crazy look in my eyes. "Eric honey, why is your apartment so damn clean? You weren't expecting me! Do you have OCD?" I motion around the room with my arms. "This order is going to drive me crazy, so don't be surprised to come home one day and find everything out of it's place! Oh and I apologize before hand if that happens; which it most likely will!"

Eric spins me around to face him, effectively shutting me up with a loud kiss. "I love that your the crazy to my order!" He grins down at me." God woman what are you doing to me?" Eric groans just as he starts kissing my neck up to my ear and it feels so good and causes me to shiver. "Go shower while I go get the stuff that we'll need for dinner before I say fuck it and I take you in said shower!" He growls in my ear, and holy shit I think I just came!

Eric slaps my ass to send me on my way but pulls me back at the last second. "The bedroom is down the hall, the first door to the right and the bath room is the door to the right of my dresser. Oh and Tris?" I grin seductively at him.

"Yes Eric" I bite my bottom lip causing him to groan once again.

"Please don't rearrange my shit while I'm gone." Well damn now I can't mess with his stuff.

"I promise Eric! I want touch your stuff, but I can't promise that I want be twitching before the nights over." Eric gives me an evil grin at my choice of words.

"Oh baby, I can have you twitching way before the night is over, and I promise it will be way more enjoyable!" Fuck me!

I hear Eric laughing after he shuts the door between us. "Damn it, I said that shit out loud didn't I?" I yell to myself but of course Eric answers me from his position right outside the door.

"Yep" He laughs loudly all the way down the hall, Asshole!

With that parting situation I walk my happy ass towards Eric's bathroom, stripping along the way and leaving my clothes where they land. Serves his ass right!

Hey, I didn't touch his shit.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Wow, now I**_ _ **'m really enjoying this story!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm finishing the braid in my hair when I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Are you decent Tris?" I smile to my self in the mirror at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Yep, come on in!" I turn around just in time to see Eric leaning against the door frame checking me out. When his eyes meet mine his lustful gaze turns to a playful glare. I noticing he's holding my clothes that I tossed on the floor earlier. I just shrug and grin at him like it's no big deal. "I promised you I wouldn't rearrange your shit and I kept that promise; now didn't I?" I cross my arms over my chest to wait for his response.

Eric drops my clothes on the floor by the door before he crosses the room in a blink of an eye, grabbing my face with his hands and leaning in to kiss me, but he stops right before our lips touch. "Clever little vixen aren't you Tris." His words are mostly a sexy growl but his voice is somehow still soft smooth.

Eric grins down at me before placing a chaste kiss to my lips then pulls himself back a bit, but he doesn't let me go completely. "God Tris, your so fucking beautiful!" He tells me as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom.

All the while I'm in a fucking daze because this sweet bastard has me swooning. I don't fucking swoon!

...Yep I'm falling hard!

"Tris are you okay?" Eric asks in a worried tone as he leans down to get eye level with me.

"...Uh, yeah...why?" I ask, trying and failing miserably to stop this damn blush.

"Because, your blushing like crazy and spaced out like you're not even in the same room as your body!" Eric stops and a wide grin takes over his face.

Oh shit here we go...

"I made you swoon didn't I?" What! How the fuck did he guess that shit?

"No" I lie like my ass depended on it but the fucker doesn't believe me I can tell.

"Come on baby; I have been trying to get your attention ever since we left the bed room." I look around for the first time and fuck if we aren't in the damn kitchen.

"Admit it Tris! You didn't know we were in the kitchen until I pointed it out." He grins down at my like he won the best prize ever. Asshole!

Eric chuckles and pulls my huffing and puffing ass towards him while wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me close and nuzzling my neck until I concede.

Fuck, I just know I'm gonna regret giving him this power over me! "Alright! Fine, I admit it but you can't hold that shit over my head! Its not my fault your sweet as fuck words combined with your hot fuck body and mean as fuck attitude are all too damn much!" I growl and narrow my eyes up at him. "Your just the whole fucking package!" I huff out that last part.

"Damn Tris; where have you and that beautiful sailor mouth been all my life?" He chuckles before kissing my jaw then under my ear.

I growl then moan at what his lips are doing to me. "Fucking abnegation." I mumble causing Eric to laugh loudly at my beautiful vocabulary before places a chaste kiss on my mouth.

"You wanna help me by preparing the food?" Eric ask me as he begins to grab food out of the fridge.

"Nope, it will burn!" I shake my head and lean against the counter behind me.

Eric looks at me like I'm an idiot and I give him the finger in return."Tris, all your going to be doing is chopping everything up your not going to be cooking!" Eric points out like it's the most obvious thing in the world, then he looks at me like he's gotten through to me but its not that simple!

"What I mean is if I have anything to do with the food; you will burn it! Ask Tobias! Every time I mess with the food while someone is cooking they get distracted watching me play with it and I'm not even aware that I do it, but it happens every single time! It's a bad habit, and I seem to have a lot of those."

Eric continues to look at me like he's trying to understand the meaning of life. I hate to break it to you buddy; that's probably a lot easier than trying to understand me!

Eric abruptly breaks me out of my thoughts by picking me up and sitting me on the counter far away from the food. "Okay then, you can sit your sweet ass right here and keep me company, oh and don't move!" I nod and salute him causing him to laugh and shake his head at my antics.

"What is your last name?" I ask him after a few minutes of silently watching him move around the kitchen with ease. I'm glad he can cook because I seriously do suck in that area! "We never got to that question today!" I continue because he doesn't answer me at first.

Eric walks past me and kisses me on the cheek as he does, while grabbing something off the counter. "Its Coulter!" He tells me in a strangely tight tone as he turns back to the stove. "So we're playing twenty questions again?" He asks me a beat later in an easy, more playful manner.

"If you want; we never finished you know!" I shrug, not really knowing if he really wants to continue with our game or not.

"Sure, but its my turn and since I already know your last name Ms Prior!" He winks at me causing me to smile and roll my eyes. "What do want out this?" He motions between his form and mine.

I smile hesitantly before answer his question the best that I can without blushing. "The truth is; I don't know! I mean, I am knew to all this you know!" I stop and look down slightly. "Do you want me to use a label Eric? Do you want me to say that I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me?" I ask him quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Do you want me to use the term boyfriend? You are acting like one should act!" I answer and I know I'm blushing a hell of a blush that is no doubt resembling a damn tomato.

Eric leans over and kisses my heated cheek an whispers in my ear softly. "That's exactly what I want with you Tris!" I feel his teeth biting into my ear lobe softly.

"Shit" I moan loudly before grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his in one hell of a kiss.

Eric slowly pulls back and caresses my cheek. "You my dear, are very distracting!" He shakes his and goes to finish dinner. "You gonna make me burn dinner and you haven't even touched the food once!"

Eric and I are both quiet for a while! Him cooking and me tapping the heels of my bare feet on the cabinet below the counter that I'm setting on as I try and figure out what the hell just happen.

Am I in a relationship now? He did say that he wanted that with me. So what in the hell do I do know? Fuck you abnegation! Fuck you for stunting my growth in the area of men and relationships...Selfless my ass! If those asshole were selfless in every way they would have taught me how to deal with shit like this because all those fuckers knew damn good and well that I was not staying in abnegation!

Self righteous assholes is what they are; well all but my mom and dad! They help me the best they could, considering...

"I think it'll be a while before we finish this game at the rate we're going!" Eric breaks me from my thoughts as he sets a plate of steak, steamed vegetables, baked potato, and garlic bread in front of me at the table.

When the hell did I move to the table? My damn conscious thoughts are starting to check out a lot more than usual!

I ignore my idiocy and take a bite and...oh shit, this is really freaking good! "This is fantastic, Eric!" Yep, consider me completely spoiled! "Thank you for cooking me dinner!"

Eric smiles and leans over and kisses me sweetly. "Your very welcome gorgeous!"

Once Eric and I have finished dinner we work to clean the mess in the kitchen; which didn't take long with the both of us working together!

"Eric, really, thank you for that awesome dinner!" I stop and contemplate my actions. "Oh shit, I'm being polite!" I laugh loudly as I jump on Eric's back and kiss cheek. "What the hell are you doing to me you mean sexy man?" I ask with my lips against his neck causing him shiver as he sits on his bed and takes his shoes off.

"I'm not doing anything that your not doing to me." He tell me as he turns and kisses me sweetly. "Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep, I promise that I just want to hold you!" Eric grabs me and pulls me around his hard body and into his lap.

"That's not all you'll ever want to do with me is it Eric?" I ask giving him a sexy look.

Was that a growl?

Before I can ask him why he's growling at me I find myself pinned under him and being kissed like never before. He's exploring my mouth with such a passion and intensity that I can't think beyond this kiss. I can't comprehend anything until the need for air becomes too great and I pull away from his mouth, only for Eric to start trailing wet kisses along my jaw and my neck and eventually my ear then growls again while biting my lobe before speaking in a low sultry voice that has my entire body on fire.

"The things I'm eventually going to do to you will have you screaming my name all night long baby!" Eric grinds himself into my aching core and I let out a loud moan that he cuts off with his mouth and tongue as they mold to mine.

Eric grinds into me again and it feels so fucking good and I know we need to stop before it goes any farther but I really don't want to! Eric pulls away slowly panting each breath. "We need to stop because if we don't I can't promise I will be able to later, and I know your not ready Tris!"

I nod and kiss his lips softly. "Thank you Eric but when the time is right you better not pull a Tobias and cock block us like that again! got it?" He chuckles and nods his head then presses his forehead to mine.

"Yes ma'am!" He grins and plants a smacking kiss on my lips before he gets up and head to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

I pull my boots and pants off and decide to just sleep in my tank and boy shorts like I used to before I lived in a dorm room full of creepy guys. I reach over and pull down the blanket and sheet the moment Eric walks back into the room in just his boxer briefs and I fucking grown loudly.

I'm bent over with my ass in the air and my hands and one knee on the bed as I eye his sexy body. "You don't play fare Eric!" I tell him and shake my head as I finally get in the damn bed completely.

Eric grins at me as he gets in the bed next to me and pulls me to him so we're spooning "Good night you crazy beautiful woman!" He grins against my neck.

"Good night you mean ass sexy man!" I giggle as I reach behind me and grab his hard ass.

Fuck, you can bounce a quarter off his ass!

Eric starts to laugh with his mouth presses against my shoulder and... "Fuck, I said that shit out loud didn't I?" I groan and allow Eric to roll me on my back so he can look at me and the blush that is currently heating my cheeks. Again!

"Yeah Tris, you did but I love it when you speak your mind especially when you don't intend to." He chuckles then kisses my lips as I slap his shoulder. "Quit abusing me and go to sleep woman!"

"Bite me!" I grumble as he leans down and bites me on the neck, causing me to shiver. He then pulls me tightly to his chest while laughing at my poor choice of words. Asshole!

Damn I'm so comfortable that I never want to leave this bed or Eric's arms and before I know it, I'm out like a light. Well, that is until some dead man starts pounding on the fucking door and waking my crabby little ass up.

I don't give a fuck who they are! The jackass at the door will fuck die tonight!

* * *

 **Oh god, how in the hell did so many of you like this before...I can barely understand it to fix it... Yes, yes I am so kicking my ass for writing my first ever story the way that I did and seriously fudging this fic up in the process!**

 **Any way I really hope you all like it more now that it doesn** **'t look like it was** **written on a wall in canary yellow freaking crayon!**

 **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

"Eric we need your help, Lynn came to my apartment five minutes ago telling me that Tris never came back to the dorm tonight! I'm about two seconds away form getting Max and issuing a full scale lock down and search party!" I hear my brother frantically plead with Eric. "Please tell me she's here?" I'm half asleep in Eric's bed waiting for my brother to connect the fucking dots and be on his marry little way!

Tobias is slower than Christmas on a normal day; don't even get me start on how retarded he is at one in the morning!

Suddenly the bedroom door is slung open and there stands Tobias and I see the stick up his ass is still in place, well, it may have just been pushed up further, if the look on his face is any indication; I'd say he's beyond pissed!

But so am I when I'm rudely woken from a deep sleep!

I narrow my already lazy eyes at the asshole. "Tobias I told you that if you would remove that stick you would feel better!" I tell him just as a damn yawning sneaks up on my sleepy ass.

I can see that he's still intending on swallowing his own foot tonight by the look in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in Eric's bed Tris?" See, open mouth then insert foot, moron!

"Well, Mr. Jump to conclusions; I was sleeping if you must know!" I growl at him and lay back down to cuddle with my pillow because Eric is still standing at the foot of the bed glaring at my brother.

"Get your shit I'm taking back to the dorms..."

"...Tobias" I yell cutting him off as I sit up. "You're my bother and I love you but this conversation is over!" He looks like he is about to protest I put my hand up to stop him. "Stop it Champ, you need to go your ass home and let me and my boyfriend go back to sleep, and yes, all we were doing was sleeping!" I tell Tobias sternly then lay back down.

After a few seconds Tobias looks at Eric and nods before they both walk out of the room! I hear muffled voices right before I hear the door shut.

I'm almost asleep again when I feel Eric wrap his arms around me but I'm to far gone to notice anything else.

I'm woken up some time later by being crushed by Eric's massive body! The jackass is lying on top of me with his face in my neck! I try to push him off but its no use because he's dead weight right now and too fucking heavy to begin with, so I just smack him in the back of his head hard.

"What the hell you crazy woman?" He growls at me rudely but he's not fucking moving at all.

"Your crushing me asshole!" I wheeze out from beneath him causing the sexy bastard to chuckle before rolling his big ass over and pulling me on top of him.

"Sorry baby!" He mumbles as he kisses my neck softly. "What time is it?" He asks against my skin moments later.

"How the fuck should I know? I was just buried under massive amounts of muscle!" I look at him like he's crazier than me!

He just shrugs and looks over to his left.

"We need to get up Tris, if we don't we're going to be late and you have to fight today!" Eric Kisses my lips then tosses me on the bed before standing and stretching that sexy body of his.

Damn I think I just drooled!

"We'll be in the in the main training room this morning so we cannot be late!" Eric tells me sternly before turning back to me only to chuckle because I'm still staring at his ass and I think that there is more drool in the corner of my mouth than there was a minute ago.

I just nod my head and swipe at my mouth once I have those motor skills under control as I try to get up but before I can Eric grabs me and pins me to the mattress and kisses me stupid. When he's satisfied he gets up and walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.

Without a single word. Jackass!

Once I've regained my basic motor skills once more I start to get ready before making my way to the kitchen; following the sweet smell of coffee...

Eric must have it set on a timer.

After I fix my coffee to my liking, I start chugging it and burn the shit out of myself but I don't care because this is the best damn coffee ever! I'm on my second cup when Eric walks in the kitchen looking all kinds of yummy.

Once Eric and I are finished drinking unhealthy amounts of caffeine we leave his apartment and head to the training room.

"Make Tobias pair me up with Peter today!" I ask Eric out of the blue and causing him to pull me to a stop. "I need to let out some frustration on someone and I can't do that to a nice person! Please Eric?" I poke my bottom lip out causing him to chuckle at me.

"I'll see what I can do you crazy girl!" He grins at me and shakes his head.

Once the fights start I tune everything out and close my eyes with a smile on my face because as it turns out, Eric didn't have to talk Tobias into pairing me with Peter, our names were already paired together when we arrived.

Yep my brother knows me better than anyone!

I look to the board and see that Uriah and Lynn won there fights and Tobias is yelling my fucking name like I'm deaf or something.

"Are you ready to fight Tris or do you need a nap first?" I hold my hand up and force a yawn just to piss Tobias off before grinning at Eric and walk exaggeratedly slow to the mat and stand in front of Peter and staring at him blankly. "Go" Tobias yells and Peter takes a swing at me I let him make contact with my cheek just to piss me off.

His hit is hard enough to turn my head and it does the trick to piss me off perfectly, but I don't fall!

I see Peter shaking out his hand like he hit a brick wall. Yeah dude, I have a hard head. I vaguely hear Tobias yell "Oh Shit!" When a huge grin creeps up on my face! Oh yeah, big brother knows what I'm doing.

Peter moves to punch me again but this time I grab his fist mid swing and twist it behind him and pin it to his back while slamming my fist into his shoulder blade, effectively dislocating it before taking his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his ass.

I back up from him just to give him a chance to get up!

"She's playing with him now!" I hear my brother tell someone just as Peter comes charging me. When he's close enough I step to the side and plant my knee in his stomach; using his momentum to drive the force of my knee to crippling levels.

Peter falls to the ground with a loud groan. "Come on you big baby!" I taunt him like I heard him taunt his friends opponents as they fought. "You joined dauntless Pecker; now act like it!" I shake my head when he doesn't try to pick himself off the floor."Oh well, people make stupid decision every day!" I turn to walk away but before I get too far I spin my leg around and planting my foot into the side of his face hard and fast; knocking him completely out."Bet you won't try to bully me anymore asshole!" I shake my head down at the jackass before leaving the fighting mat and walking back over to a grinning Lynn and Uriah.

"That was awesome!" I shrug like it's no big deal as I chug my water and look around to see that everyone is stunned and quietly looking at me like I'm crazy. "What? Are you guys going to just stand there and stare all day and look at me like I'm standing here naked or something?" I roll my eyes at the assholes.

The only ones that aren't in shock are Tobias and Eric and that is only because they both know that I was trained like a dauntless for most of my life.

I begin to head to the door when Tobias calls lunch but before I can leave Max asks Tobias, Eric and I to stay behind.

"Okay" Max speaks up after everyone is gone. "I don't think it would be wise to let Tris continue to fight the other initiates anymore, she seems more deadly than you Tobias and it makes me miss Nat." Max looks at all of us as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. "How is she by the way?" He ask looking at me directly.

"Good" I answer honestly and give him a strange look.

"That's good!" Max looks at me for a split second, then looks at Tobias. "I think we should just let her choose her job now and start training her for that because there's nothing we can teach her here that she doesn't already know! With that said, all three of you meet me in my office after lunch and she can pick her job and get her apartment!" Max moves to the door but yell over his shoulder before he leaves. "We can announce it at dinner tonight to the rest of the faction!" Even though Max has already left the training room we all nod our heads in answer.

* * *

I'm sitting in between my two favorite guys at lunch still in shock at the fact that I'm a member already, and after a while of just staring off into space Eric leans down and whispers in my ear. "I'm proud of you and so fucking glad your mine!" I smile and rub his leg under the table saying thanks without the words.

"Come on you two, Max is waiting in his office for us!" Tobias gets up from the table. "Lynn, go train with Zeke and Uriah until I get back!"

"So" Tobias starts and bumps his shoulder with mine as we walk towards Max's office. "I was thinking that you should become a leader and work with Eric and I, hell, it seems only fitting." I look to Eric just as he gives me a nod.

"That job is available?" I ask.

"Yep!" They both answer at the same time.

"And you both really think that I should take it?" I honestly would love to work with my brother and boyfriend.

"Definitely!" Eric kisses my cheek as the three of us come to a stop in front of Max's office door.

When we walk in Max speaks right away. "Did you ask her?" I asks Tobias.

"Yes..." I say strongly before Tobias can answer him."...and I'll take it Max!"

Max beams at me proudly."Great, here is your keys to your office and your apartment!" Max hands me a set of keys. "You now live in between your brother and your boyfriend!" Max smile at mine and Eric's stunned expressions. "Tobias told me at lunch and you two are free to go public if that is what you want!" He tells us as he continues to laugh at us. "Eric your going to start her training in two days after she's situated and after the war games!" Eric nods and Max continues. "Both your office and apartment are newly furnished Tris, so you won't have to worry about that." Max stands and hugs me causing me to stiffen and look at him like he's lost his mind. "Okay you three get the hell, out I have work to do!" Okay!

"You remind him of mom!" Tobias tells me once we leave the office.

Like that explains being hugged by a big bad dauntless leader!

* * *

I'm getting ready for dinner in my new apartment when there's a loud knock on my door. When I open the door I see Eric standing in front of me laughing his ass off! Now, when I say laughing I mean tears running down his face and doubled over laughing. I look to when he tries to point his finger and see Tobias with a bright blush on his face standing next to Lynn, but that's not what shocked me! What has my jaw on the floor is the fact that my brother has his arm slung around Lynn's waist with his hand on her hip!

I look back at Eric with my hands on my hips. "What did you do?" I ask him sternly.

Once Eric has calmed down enough to speak he wraps his arms around me tightly. "Oh baby, you're going to be so proud of me!" He whispers in my ear after I let everyone in and shut my door. I wave my hand motioning for him to continue. "Well, when I walk out of my apartment your brother and Lynn were walking out of his apartment and both of them looking more than a little...untamed!" He lets out a chuckle and takes a couch pillow to the face from my brother.

I snatch the pillow away from Tobias and glare at him then look back at Eric when he continues.

"So, I asked if he finally took your advise by getting laid!" Eric laughs and points at my brother and I notice he's currently imitating a tomato. "I also asked if he pulled the stick out of his ass or did he let Lynn do it!" At this point Eric and I are on the floor crying from laughter.

Once we calm down I look over at Eric with a huge smile."Oh baby that deserves a big reward!" I kiss him sweetly on the lips before I look at Tobias and the fucker is still blushing.

I turn back to Eric and point it out. "In less than 24 hours you have accomplished something that no one else can!" I smile at Eric and he looks at me like I'm crazy, causing me to roll my eyes before I continue. "Eric you've not only managed to make me blush, but you just made Tobias blush also! That's never happened; we don't blush, hell, we can't even make each other blush! Yes, we can make each other turn red in anger and frustration but not in embarrassment!" I finished looking at him in amazement.

I get up off the floor and help Eric to his feet just to kiss him senseless.

I hear Tobias mumble something I don't care to comprehend before pulling away and grabbing Lynn's hand and pulling her out the door towards the dinning hall for dinner, and leaving the guys in my apartment...

Its time for some girl talk!

* * *

 ***** **Hope you guys are e** **njoy** **ing this fic more now that it** **'s readable!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this story** **hasn** **'t got much of a plot** **and that is the way I intended it to be when I first wrote it! I** **'m also** **leaning more towards the wilder side of divergent** **;** **less work and more play if you will.** **I am trying to etch in a slight plot but it** **'s kind of hard with the kind of story line that I created!**

 **Real life is** **just** **too much sometimes, everyone needs an escape.**

 **ENJOY** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _~Tris~_**

"Okay Lynn spill it, just skip the details! I want to be able to look my bother in the eye after this." She just smiles and nods.

"Well don't get mad but we've kind of had a thing going on for a while now, I mean it wasn't official or anything not until recently but..." I stop her short with the raise of my hand.

"Wait a minute and back the fuck up two paces! So you're telling me that you and Tobias have been together, or whatever for a while now and that chicken shit hasn't said anything to me about it at all! Yet he's been on my ass about Eric this whole time!" She nods her head timidly. "UNMOTHERFUCKING BELIEVABLE! I'M GONNA FUCK HIM UP!" I yell louder than I intended to. "You know what; I don't want to know anymore, but be prepared to watch your boyfriend get his ass kicked if he says one damn word to me about Eric again! Hell, I may kick his ass regardless..." Uriah chooses that moment to sit down next to me and I'm thankful for the interruption.

I change the subject and ask him a question that's been bugging the shit out of me just to calm the hell down so I don't embarrass my brother! "Who was that guy that was pissing himself beside you yesterday in the training room? He looks just like you!" I nudge Uriah's shoulder. "Is he your dad?" I ask him with a smile. He looks at me for a second then laughs really hard. "What?" I'm now a little confused...

"Dude, that was my older brother Zeke! Oh man he's going to get a kick out of this!" Before I can say anything else I hear someone screaming my name causing me to look up and see Max is waving for me to get my ass up there.

I notice Eric and Tobias are up there as well, so I make my way up the damn grated steps slowly. This shit doesn't look sturdy at all!

God I hope I don't die in front of the entire faction!

I finally make it up the shaky steps and stand next to them with a smile. I greet Max and Eric properly before I turn to my brother and give him the finger. "Lynn told me how long you guy have been sneaking around you damn hypocrite!"

"Sorry, I just worry about!" Tobias gives me that look that has me wanting to hug his stupid ass and then slap him in the face!

I take deep breath and nod to him just as Max chuckles loudly.

"The two of you are something else!" Max shakes his head and turns back to me. "Are you ready to be the center of attention?" I smile big at Max's question.

"I'm always ready for that shit, but before we start can ask a question?" Max nods so I continue. "Even though I'm not an initiate anymore; is my rank still first?" Max nods and gives Tobias an evil grin. "Do I still get to fight my brother the last week of training?" Max smiles again but this time his smile is really big and toothy.

"Hell yeah! I almost forgot about that..." Max throws his head back and let out a loud laugh.

Tobias looks at me and rolls his eyes but he still has that nervous look he gets when we used to fight for real, hell yeah fucker don't mess with baby Bea. "I still fight dirty big brother!"

Tobias finally quits glaring at me and pulls me to him with a crazy grin. "Bring it, you little shit! And I still fight dirty as well! I'm also really proud of you baby Bea!" My sometime loving brother can be really sweet to me when he want's to.

"Alright everyone shut the hell up I have an announcement to make!" Max yells in my ear then grabs my arm and pulls me to the railing like a rag doll. "This is Tris Prior, Tobias Prior's sister! She just transferred here but she will not be continuing her training because there's nothing we can teach her that her mother Nat hasn't already taught her! Most of you older members should remember Natalie Cain, she was one of the best but she defected out! Anyway, we have decide that since she already has impeccable training. I mean that is what initiation is all about; training you to be your best right? So with out further ado, I want you all to meet our newest leader!" Every one cheers just as Tobias comes over and hugs me again.

When I pull away from my brother I walk over to Eric grab his face and kiss the shit out of him. The cheers get louder as I pull away and wink at him.

* * *

We all decided to come back to my apartment and chill out and wait there before we needed to go wake the initiates for the war games tonight

Uriah and Zeke are sitting on the floor telling crazy stories and jokes, making us all cramp up from laughing our asses off! Lynn is sitting on Tobias' lap in my recliner, and Eric and I are spooning on my couch just enjoying little touches.

"So Tobias" Eric stops and looks at me with a wicked smile. "Tell us a good story about your sister and the little habit she has when she tries to help cook!" Tobias starts laughing really hard.

I just turn and lightly bite Eric's arm that is under my neck. Jackass!

"Okay..." Tobias stops and grins at me."...I think she was twelve when this happened, her and mom were cooking a whole chicken and my mother told her to clean out the cavity! Well, after she was done she started dancing with the damn thing! It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen in my life. We couldn't take our eyes off of her and by the time she stopped, everything that was already cooking was completely burnt! The potatoes had boiled over and our mother was trying to wipe the water up and caught the rag on fire... It was a fucking disaster!" Tobias laughs at me just like he did that day. "She said she couldn't remember doing any of it. So after that, our parents had her checked out by a Doctor in Erudite and he said that cooking was an unpleasant experience for her and her brain shut down to protect its self." My asshole brother is having trouble speaking because he's laughing so damn hard. "So..." the fucker chokes a little as he tries to control his laughter. "...Don't let her near food while your cooking!" A moment of silence passes in the room for a moment, then all at once everyone starts laughing.

I just flip Tobias the bird and roll over in Eric's arms and press my face in his chest. "Fuck you, assholes!"

* * *

"Alright!" Tobias yells in my ear after everyone is situated on the train. "The game is capture the flag! Eric and I will be the team captains!" Tobias looks at Eric. "Lets start with the transfers! You can pick first!"

Once all the initiates are separated into two teams Eric grins at me as he motions for me to stand next to him. Tobias rolls his eyes at us before he and Eric separate all the trainers and dauntless members that decided to join us!

As soon as our team has jumped off I feel someone throw their arm around my shoulder. I look at the person and grin at her.

"You know, with the way you acted when I administered your aptitude test and how you told me to go fuck myself for commenting on stiffs and mirrors..." Tori grins at me and we both laugh at the look Eric is giving us. "I thought for sure you'd be the first to come to my shop and get a tattoo or to get something pierced!"

I wink at Eric then look back at Tori. "I've been a bit...busy!"

"So I've heard little miss leader!" She drops her arm and nudges my shoulder just as Eric tells everyone to work together and come up with a plan.

Tori and I just ignore him and decide to go the lazy route with this game and climb up on top of a small building...Taking the flag that I stole out of Eric's vest with us!"

Tori's laugh's as she points down at Eric below our feet. I look down at him just as he starts swearing as he digs in his vest trying to fine his missing flag. Finally he stops and looks around, no doubt looking for his missing girlfriend.

"Tris, where in the hell did you run off to?" Eric yells then growls just before I grab a small pebble and drop it on his head.

"What's got your panties in a twist down there baby?" I grin down at him!

"How in the hell did you two get up there and where the fuck did I put the damn flag? We need to hide it!"

"Tori and I are just awesome like that and as for the flag..." I wave said flag down at him. "Tori and I decided to take that responsibility! Have you sent out a team to get there flag yet?" Eric shakes his head in the negative. "Good send out ten of our fastest to the faris wheel!" I point off in the distance where I spotted their flag five minutes ago.

"And were you planning on inform me of this information?" Eric grins up at me.

"You didn't ask Eris!" I tell him and chuckle along with Tori at the look Eric is currently giving me.

"That's because I didn't know where the fuck you run off to...or where our flag was for that matter!" I tisk him.

"That is neither her nor there Eric! I think you should worry less about me and our very protect and hidden flag, and worry more about retrieving Tobias' flag, dontcha think?" I wink at my glaring and growl boyfriend before he grumbles something that I can't hear and storms off to our team.

"Man that was awesome! I've never seen Eric take shit like that from anyone!" Tori laughs loudly as she and I adjust ourselves in the middle of the roof so that we're not seen.

"Eh, I have to keep the man on his toes or else he'll think that he wears the pants in this relationship!" I grin as I stuff the flag into Tori's vest. "There that way if my brother actually finds us and somehow manages to keep us from kicking his ass, I won't be the one that gets felt up!" I cringe at that.

"It won't be anything new to me!" Tori chuckles at the look that I give her. "Your brother and I dated during our initiation and for a few weeks after before we both decided that we were better off as friends!" Tori tells me just as we hear yelling and puffs of air.

Tori and I crawl to the edge of the roof just in time to see Tobias sneaking up behind Eric. I position my gun between a gap in the side of the ledge and fire repeatedly at my brother's crotch.

"Son of a bitch!" Tobias squeals like a girl and scaring Eric in the process. "Goddamn it Tris I know that was you you little shit!" I hear Eric laughing just as my brother throws his paintball gun against the wall and grabs himself as he doubles over leaning against the wall across from Eric!

"Damn dude!" I hear Eric chuckle at my brother. "Remind me to never piss my crazy girl off!"

Just as Eric shoots Peter in the forehead I see Uriah running towards us holding Tobias' flag and a shot up and multicolored Lynn chasing him with a murderous look in her eye.

Damn, it's like he hit her with every paintball that he had!

"Hey guys, Uriah got Tobias' flag!" I yell loudly. "Oh and Tobias!" I point out Lynn and Uriah just as Lynn tackles Uriah to the ground hard. "You might want to keep your woman from killing Uriah!"

Tori and I just laugh our asses off at the sight of Tobias and Eric trying in vain to pull Lynn's feisty ass off Uriah balled up form.

Damn I love my new Dauntless life!

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I decided to take the lemon out of this chapter and add the "capture the flag" scene!**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it and yes there will be lemons, possibly in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_**((I don**_** ** _ **'t own Divergent))**_**

 ** _ **(I do own any and all mistakes that may have made and over looked...sorry!)**_**

 ** _ **~You guys are really great and I love all the reviews that get sent my way~**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 7**_**

* * *

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

It's been three weeks since I became a full member and a dauntless leader and let me tell you, my life here is really freaking awesome and Eric is the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for! The man treats me like a queen (His foul mouth queen)... That is his words, not mine!

We're not living together but every night we end up in the same bed together; either his or mine it doesn't matter, however, the fun we have in that bed does! That man can't keep his hands off of me and I'm not any better because whenever he's in my reach, my hands find their way to his sexy and extremely toned ass with or without my permission; no matter where we are or who we're around...

Hey, he's doesn't complaining. In fact, my man absolutely loves it when I touch him like that!

Our relationship has been progressing satisfyingly fast, but we've yet to utter the L word. It's not that we're scared or that we don't love each other, it's just that our feelings are shown better than said; you know, the whole "actions speak louder than words" notion.

It works for us because that is just who we are, and we're always on the same page with each other!

The first time Eric and I made love was the night of the of the war games!

It was a little painful at first because my man is huge, but as soon as we both got into the rhythm of each other; lets just say, that the sexy man has made me a very insatiable woman and I crave him so completely even when I'm with him...

* * *

 _ **~Flash back of their first time~**_

* * *

" _Eric that was so much fun watching you and everyone else work your asses off to win, and you my, sexy boyfriend get a prize for winning!" I lock my door then wrap my arms around Eric's neck before jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. "...And now it's time to claim your prize now baby!"_

" _I'm glad you enjoy yourself , and what kind of prize are we talking about her?" Eric kisses my lips softly before deepening the kiss as he walks us to my bedroom._

 _As soon as my back hits the bed I pull Eric down on top of me and grind my hips up into his hard. "Take me now Eric, I'm ready for you and I want you badly!" I tell him as I bite my bottom lip seductively. His warm lips press to mine once again before he gives me that gorgeous grin of his that I have come to love and crave._

 _Eric pulls out a condom from his wallet with a lazy grin and sets it next to me on the bed before tossing his wallet on my nightstand. "Are you sure Tris?" I feel his hand slip under my shirt teasingly before I pull it completely off my body and tossing it on the floor before I do the same for Eric then moan loudly at the feeling of his naked chest pressed into mine._

" _Yes baby I'm sure, now strip!" I order him with a sexy little grin._

 _Eric slowly stands and watches me as I snap the button on my pants and pull them off along with my panties; leaving me naked and ready for him. He groans loudly as his jeans and briefs drop to the floor with a thud. Oh god this man is so damn sexy. His body is so muscular! It's like he was carved to perfection by god himself._

 _I crook my finger at him seductively. "Come here Eric." I grab the condom and open with my teeth before I reach up and slide it on his extremely hard cock causing him to hiss at the contact and his dick to twitch in my hand._

 _Eric licks his lips as he crawls on top of me and kisses the shit out of me as his hand trails down my body to my dripping wet core."Shit Tris you're so damn wet and ready for me baby!" I moan loudly when I feel the head of his dick press into me slowly._

 _Impatiently I grab his ass and pull his hips to me as I thrust up onto him hard. "Holy shit baby!" Eric growls loudly, drowning out my loud cry of pain and pleasure._

 _Eric stops all movement and waits patiently for me to adjust to his massive size. After about thirty seconds I begin to relax beneath him and lift my hips causing us to moan in pleasure together._

 _Eric begins to slowly thrust into me and...oh god this feels amazing but I want more! "Faster Eric; harder! Oh fuck yes baby, just like that!" I'm moaning and crying out loudly as he begins to pound into me like I want. "Please don't stop; don't ever fucking stop!"_

" _Tris!" I feel Eric's finger flicking and stimulating my sensitive clit as he calls out my name in pure bliss. "Oh fuck me, you're so damn tight; holy shit baby I want you to cum for me now please!" Eric growls loudly as he lifts my hips up and continues to fuck me hard and fast._

 _Oh damn I think I just might pass the fuck out!_

" _Yes, yes baby... Oh god yes!" I'm screaming loudly just as I begin to clench and quiver around Eric's delicious cock as I cum hard around him._

 _Eric's thrust become wildly erratic as he throws his head back and lets out a roar of pleasure just as I feel him pulse and twitch inside me. His thrust slow when he falls back down to me with his forearms on each side of my head and his forehead pressed against mine._

 _Holy shit, I really fucking love this man!_

 _I thread my fingers through his hair and pull him down to crash my lips to his. "Damn baby that was so fucking amazing!" Eric purrs as he pulls out of me and rolls over on his side and pulls me into his sweaty chest. "I am never letting you go Beatrice Prior!"_

* * *

I'm currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast with everyone laughing internally at my ill looking brother. He's not particularly fond of fighting me but it doesn't mean that he won't! Yeah our fight is today and he knows payback is coming for all the shit he did and acting like an ass when it comes to mine and Eric's relationship.

I love Tobias to pieces but the fucker going down. Quick!

"What's got you smiling so brightly this morning baby?" Eric asks me smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at me no doubt thinking my smile has something to do with me waking up this morning with his face between my legs.

Fuck now he's got me hornier than I already was, damn it!

"Oh baby, I'm experiencing the best feeling in the world right now!" I tell him in a low sultry voice and lick my lips. Oh yeah, I've gotcha where I wantcha baby!

How's it feel to be horny in public? At least my arousal is not visible. Sucker!

I look at Tobias and point at him with a wicked grin. "Our fight is today look how scared he looks! Tobias hates hitting me; it's his only weakness!" I say in a loud upbeat tone.

Tobias just gives me the finger and continues to ignore me. Everyone is laughing but Eric, Lynn, and Tobias.

Eric leans over and whispers in my ear before biting my earlobe hard. "That was not nice you evil woman! I'm hard as a fucking rock now! So you have five minutes after your fight ends to meet me in our old training room! If you're even one minute late..." Eric bites my earlobe hard. "...You'll be punished with out mercy tonight once we get home." I jerk away from his offending teeth and arousing words then I kiss him hard.

I hear my brother groan loudly in annoyance. "Would you two please fucking stop that shit! You're gonna make me puke on the damn table!" I pull away from Eric's lips and glare at my brother. "No, no, no Tobias..." I tell him teasingly. "...The fear of getting your ass handed to you by me again is what is gonna make you puke on the table!" I chuckle at his expression from my taunting and teasing. "Thanks for setting your self up for that one champ!" I grin as I get up from the table, pulling Eric up with me and heading for my brothers impending doom, I mean the training room.

* * *

"Eric what do you think of me cutting my hair short? I'm thinking something kind of like Lynn's hair but not as short on the top." I ask my man distractedly as I carve mean shit about Peter Pecker into the wooden table that I'm sitting on.

Eric releases the knife he was holding, hitting the target dead center. "God that's sexy!" I tell him loudly with a sexy little grin.

He looks over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow at my silliness. "What the hell are you going on about you crazy beautiful woman?" He asks me as he walks over and snatches the knife out of my hand. "Quit defacing dauntless property baby!" He laughs as he shoves my knife into his back pocket knowing damn well that my hand will find its way there eventually.

"Eric" I wine and pout like he does when he doesn't get his way. "Give that back!" I demand as I point to the table. "I'm not the first person to carve shit on this table!" I growl as I pull his sexy body closer to me by the front of his tight black T-shirt.

"Yeah but you're above all that honey!" Eric laughs as he kisses my nose playfully.

"No I'm really not!" I reply childishly causing him to laugh harder as he spreads my legs and stands in between my parted knees then grabbing my hips and kissing me all over my face.

Eric pulls his head back slightly and give me a sexy smirk that I just want to kiss off his gorgeous face. "Now about your hair; I think it would look really hot but don't do it just for me! All I want is for you to be happy and if cutting your hair will make you happy then...beautiful! If not, you are still beautiful!" He says before molding his lips to mine and slipping his tasty tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch.

I reach around him and grab his ass cheeks to pull him closer, and I'm instantly reminded of my knife that he took from me. Before I can slide my hand in his back pocket to retrieve it, Eric grabs my hands and brings them between us not breaking the kiss. I moan loudly when I feel him pinch my nipple with his knuckles and tugs hard causing me to cry out in a mix between pain and pleasure.

Before I can rip Eric's clothes off and have my wicked way with him I hear my brother's annoying voice. "Jesus, do you guys ever come up for air?" Tobias yells as he walks in the room followed by several people.

Eric lifts me off the table and slaps my ass before I move towards Tobias and Max.

Once everyone is in the room waiting for the fight to begin Max whistles loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Shut the fuck people so we can start this shit!" The old man grins wildly and walks off the mat.

Well that was inspiring!

Once the fight begins and my brother and I have circled each other a few times I grin and throw the first punch knowing that Tobias will either grab my arm and slam me down on my back or deflect it. I'm hope for the former and the predictable butt head doesn't disappoint...

My back hits the mat hard before I grab his arm with my other hand and bring my left leg up across his chest and push while kicking his legs out from under him with my other leg Tobias' back slams down hard on the mat next to me. I roll once and positioning myself on top of him slamming my knee into his diaphragm, hard. I pull back my fist and punch him in the temple hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to cause any damage.

When I'm standing again Eric hands me an ammonia stick to wake his ass up.

"Rise-N-shine champ..." I giggle at the dazed look my big brother gives me as his eyes flutter open and begins to focus. Tobias lets out a loud groan as I take his hand and help him up. "I think I beat my record!" I grin as hug him.

"Little shit!" Tobias shakes his head wildly as we walk toward Max and Eric.

"Damn girl that was seriously crazy!" Max pats my brother on the back and laughs loudly. "Your sister just knocked you the fuck out!"

* * *

Five minutes later Eric and I are completely naked in our old training room with the door locked, I think!

I'm currently bent over a table, holding on for dear life as Eric pounds into from behind. I moan loud and continuously as Eric slides his hand up my back then around my throat squeezing gently before pulling me up so that my back is flushed against his naked and sweaty chest. His other hand slides down my belly slowly. When his finger finally makes contact with my overly sensitive and tightly wound clit he starts to pinch, rub and flick it bringing me closer to my release while Eric continues to relentlessly pound into me hard and extremely fast.

Suddenly the hand around my throat moves and grasps my jaw, turning my head right before he moves his lips to my ear and growls low and seductively. "Do you have any idea how much I love you baby? How much I fucking need you?" Eric whispers in my ear before biting down on it lightly causing my pounding heart to skip a beat.

"I'm hoping it's as much as I love you Eric!" I moan then cry out loudly as my walls start to flutter around his already throbbing cock. "Oh God Eric, you feel so damn good baby!" I'm moaning so fucking loud as I fall apart in Eric's strong and loving arms.

"Fuck!" Eric roars just as loud as I feel him pulse and twitch inside me.

Eric pulls out after a few minutes causing me to groan and whimper at the loss.

After disposing of the condom Eric picks me up and sets me on the table with a towel under my ass. I wrap my long legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my back and holds me close to his sweaty body.

"I love you so much Tris!" Eric kisses my lips lovingly. "I can't imagine my life without you! God baby, I'm completely stupid for you!" He declares softly as he kisses my swollen lips sweetly. "I love you too Eric! More than my own life!" I reply without hesitation before I kiss him hard with everything that I have.

"Holy mother fucking shit! Oh god my eyes!" I hear my brother yell from the doorway. "Seriously, in a fucking training room? I'll never un-see this shit! I really need to go bleach my fucking brain!" Tobias continues to yell before he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I look at Eric wide eyed and freaked the hell out.

"I guess we forgot to lock the door!" Eric tells me as he laughs at the situation we were just in or maybe he's laughing at my shocked expression...

I'm not entirely sure at this point!

For once in my life I have absolutely nothing to fucking say because my brain and mouth are not on the same page...Go figure!

* * *

 ** _ **~Wow, two lemons in one chapter~**_**

 ** _ **Poor Tobias is**_** ** _ **gonna need professional help after I get through with him!**_**

 ** _ **I'm so evil**_** ** _ **for leaving you all hanging and waiting for more...Sorry!**_**

 ** _ **Until next time**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **oh and let me know what you guys**_** ** _ **think about**_** ** _ **all the changes that I've made!**_**

 ** _ **I realized that I left Tori out of the original**_** ** _ **"My divergent" So I figured I'd put her in the story and make her, Lynn, and Tris really great friend! I figured that Tori and Tobias should of had something between them during their initiation!**_**

 ** _ **Also Christina, Will, and Al won't be in the story until the next initiation! They will be younger than Tris...**_**

 ** _ **Until next time my lovely readers...**_**

 ** _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **~Eric~**

It's been two weeks since Tris and I were caught in the training room. We didn't see Tobias for two whole days after that, and it would have been a lot longer if Tris wasn't so damn impatient and picked the lock on his door to wait for him to get home and then _made_ him talk to her, and forgive the both of us!

My girl can make anyone see her side of things and her brother is no exception, The fucker caved with in minutes! Just like me he would do anything for her.

All Tris had to do to get him to forgive us was promise to keep that side of our relationship tucked tightly in our beds and behind locked doors.

I'm good with that arrangement because I really don't want my bare ass in his line of sight again, especially with his naked sister wrapped round me.

Oh shit, now I'm thinking of Tris naked and my dick buried deep inside her.

Fuck my pants are getting tight!

"Eric I have a feeling you didn't hear a damn word I just said, did you?" Max shakes head and gives me a knowing look. "Tris is starting to rub off on you!" He laughs loudly at my expense.

"Sorry Max, what were you saying?" I ask after the fucker stops laughing at me.

"I was saying that I need you, Tris, and Tobias to go to Amity to pick up the thirty cases of wine that I ordered last month. You'll need to take a couple of other people with you to lighten the load!" Max looks at me intently making sure I was paying attention this time. Asshole! "I also want you to make sure that, that bitch Joanna didn't have it laced with peace serum again!" He says and I chuckle at the memory of a smiling and giggling Max.

"Yeah sure, when do you need us to go?" I ask him as I picture Tris on peace serum.

Oh man she would kill me if I ever gave her that shit!

"Now, so get going because your wasting day light!" He says chuckling at something I'm not sure what. Asshole is probably going crazy in his old age.

When I leave Max's office I run into Tobias, literally. "Hey man meet me and your sister at the truck in ten minutes! We're headed Amity and I'll explain on the way. Oh, and get two other people you don't mind being around all day." I tell him and all he does is nods his head and continues down the hall with a grin on his face.

I knock on Tris' office door before I open and walk in. I don't see Tris anywhere. "baby where the hell are you?" I ask, still not seeing her.

"Behind the desk." she giggles.

I walk over and see the love of my life laying on the floor reading over some files, but that's not what has my attention at all. Her hair is what I'm looking at. So that's why I couldn't find her at lunch. She was getting her hair cut and let me just say; damn my woman is fucking gorgeous with short hair!

Tris gets to her feet and runs her hand through her hair. "You don't like it do..." I stop her with my lips as I press her against the wall and grind my hard as fuck cock into her to let her know exactly how much I fucking _love_ it.

I pull away from her mouth and start kissing up her jaw to her ear. She moans loudly before I growl low in my chest. "All it took was just one fucking look and I'm ready to fuck you hard against this wall! That is how much I love it baby!" I grind into her again and then reluctantly pull away. "But sadly I can't right now because we have to leave for Amity in a few minutes." I groan as I release her.

Tris nods and grabs her jacket and keys before pulling me out of her office. "Let's go then so we can hurry back and you can make good on that exciting threat."

When we get to the truck I'm not shocked to see Lynn standing there with Tobias, but I am shocked to see Uriah with them. Before I can say anything Tobias and Lynn jump in the front with Tobias behind the wheel.

I just shake my head and open the back door for Tris but Uriah jumps in before she has a chance to move. I growl at the little shit and snatch is ass out while glaring at him.

Once we are all in the truck, Uriah and Tobias finally notices Tris' hair. It took the slow fuckers long enough.

Lynn just looks like she already knew.

"I love the hair baby Bea it suits you; makes you look nicer!" Tobias laughs and gets a middle finger salute from my girl.

"Thanks champ, it's what I was going for; you know, the whole false advertising thing." Tris laughs

"Holy shit you cut your hair!" Uriah practically screams.

"You notice that did you?" Tris asks rolling her eyes. "Took you long enough slow poke."

"What do you think about it Eric? I think I did pretty damn good job if I do say so myself!" Lynn ask me as she leans over the middle console to look at me?

"You did this?" I point at Tris' hair. Lynn only nods so I continue. "I fucking love it!" I pull Tris to me and place a few kisses to her neck and cheek. I look back at Lynn with a pleading smile on my face. "Can you cut mine? I'm due for one!" Lynn smiles and nods before turning around to face the front.

Once we reach the fence I begin to explain what we're here for. "Okay people, we're picking up a shipment of wine then headed back to dauntless! No fucking around got it!" I glare at Uriah.

By the time we arrive at Amity I'm ready to kill Uriah. Tris dared him to give me a wet willy and the dumb shit did it. Fucking nasty! If it wasn't for Tris, the son of a bitch would be dead on the side of the road. Also, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have Uriah's slobber in my damn ear and he wouldn't have a black eye. Asshole!

When we get out of the truck I throw Tris over my shoulder and spank her ass hard and all she does is moan, sexy fucking minx!

I set Tris on her feet and kiss her lips softly. "When we get home later..." I playfully bite Tris on her neck. "I'm gonna make you pay for that shit baby!" I growl at her as we walk into the community dome and as soon as people notice us, they all begin to stare with big ass fucking smiles on there faces.

I just roll my eyes at them and shake my head when I notice Uriah is smiling back at them like he fucking belongs here.

I wonder if Tris and Lynn would allow us to leave him here. I doubt it!

"Eric, I really want to shoot one of these fuckers! It's not natural to be this fucking happy all the time." Tris whispers loudly causing everyone to look at her and still smiling. Crazy fuckers!

"Behave and I let you shoot Uriah!" I grin as I point at the dumb ass.

Tris looks over at him and then looks back at me. "I can't do that..." She stops but continues after a second. "I'm likely to punch him in his face though!"

After a few minutes of standing there and awkwardly glaring all the smiling faces we're approached a woman that is, wait for it...smiling at us!

God I hate Amity!

"Welcome friends, my name is Joanna and I'm the representative for Amity! What can we do for you folks on this beautiful day?" The cult leader that drank way too much of _the_ kool aid asks me in an overly cheery tone.

"We're here to pick up a shipment of wine for Max!" I inform her evenly and continue. "Oh it better not be laced with peace serum this time! Max was pissed when he saw all the happy faces in our compound!" I say pointing at Uriah. "It has lasting effects!" I hear Tris and Lynn giggle.

Joanna glares at me or tries to. It's kind of hard while smiling...

"You're here for the wine order that Max ordered; without the serum?" The woman asks causing me to roll my eyes.

That's what I fucking said you damn stoner. I say in my head or so I thought!

Tris, Uriah, Lynn, and Tobias all start laughing there assess off and Joanna is looking at me like she wants to slap the shit out of me, but holds back her anger for her faction. "I said that shit out loud didn't I?" I ask no one in particular.

Tris looks at me with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Welcome to the no filter club baby!" she laughs out loud.

"Follow me!" Joanna walks past me and shakes her head. "We'll get you loaded up and out of Amity in no time!" I think I managed to piss an Amity off! Who knew?

And here I thought Tris would be the first to accomplish that shit! And the way Tris is looking at me right now tells me that I'm getting a big fucking reward for that accomplishment tonight.

Hell yeah!

* * *

 ** _Hey there lovelies_** ** _...t_** ** _hought I'd come at you from Eric side of life_** ** _and keep this chapter close to the original way that I wrote it_** ** _._**

 ** _Hope you all are still with me!_**

 ** _~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~ _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _ **~TRIS~**_**

Tobias and I are having "brother sister" time just watching movies and talking about any and everything we can think of. We haven't really gotten a chance to spend a lot of time together since I got here. So I told Eric and Lynn they were on there own tonight!

Lynn was fine with it but Eric only agreed because I moved everything around in his apartment today! I just couldn't help it; I started fucking twitching and I was there alone! I could have left, but where the fuck is the fun in that? So now my OCD boyfriend is kind of busy tonight fixing all that shit.

When Eric saw what I had done, the sexy bastard threw a fit that could rival my brother's tantrums and when he walked in and caught me turning his couch around to face the kitchen instead of the television I thought he was gonna blow a freaking gasket. I just laughed and continued on fixing the couch to my liking!

Tobias and I had a real good laugh together at my neurotic man's reaction to all the disorder that I caused.

"Tobias quit hogging all the popcorn you damn pig!" I shove Tobias' shoulder and when that didn't work, I jumping over his lap and grab the bowl from him.

"Why are you so mean to me baby Bea?" Tobias pouts like the two year old that he is.

"Because I love you so much my little dip shit!" I coo like I'm talking to a baby before laying my head on his shoulder and causing the asshole to wrap his arms around me squeezing the ever living shit out of me. "OW, fuck bro that shit hurts! let go asshole..." I'm struggling to breathe as I continue to wiggle and try to break free.

Tobias just squeezes me tighter and kisses my cheek. "I really missed you Bea! We were so close in abnegation; I mean, I just got you back and I feel like Eric is taking you away from me!" He pouts again as he finally lets go.

I huff out a good solid breath before latching onto my brother and hugging him like he just hugged me. "Champ!" I shaking my head then kiss his cheek. "No matter how close Eric and I get you will always be my family. You will also always be my favorite brother and nobody will ever change that!" I smile big as I finally release him.

"I'm your only brother you little smart ass!" He points out as he messes my hair up.

I elbow him in the ribs and while he's doubled over I slap his back hard and laugh. "Now quit trying to make me cry asshole!" I tell him after I stop laughing.

"Okay, no more talking about our feelings but promise me that once a week we ditch everyone else and have brother sister time like we used to, minus the abuse please!" Tobias raises his very own bitch brow and I gotta say, it's impressive! I'm jealous.

"Deal, now give me the damn popcorn jackass I'm hungry!" I yell as I snatch the bowl away from him. The big dummy try's to snatch it back, resulting in popcorn flying everywhere.

"Now look what you've done Bea!" Tobias glares at me.

"What I've done!" I screech as I push him to the floor then jump on to of him and tickle the shit out of him.

"Say uncle asshole! Say it now you little bitch!" I laugh at the ridiculous sounds he's making.

He kind of sounds like a strangled goat.

Tobias finally knocks me off of him and jumps to his feet while quickly grabbing my ankle and dragging my ass out the door.

"What the hell are you doing fuck tard?" I scream loudly while trying to kick him but my legs are too short and I'm laughing too damn hard.

"Taking you back to your boyfriend!" Tobias informs me and not skipping a beat.

"I thought you missed me Tobias?" I whine just as Tobias all but rips Eric's door off its hinges.

Tobias Winks down at me. "Yeah well, now I miss my girlfriend so deal with it!" He grins as he drags me through Eric's door. Eric looks up from the book that he was reading and give us a look that clearly asks; have you both lost our minds?

I can go ahead tell you that ship has fucking sailed buddy!

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric's growls as he helps me up then kisses me softly on my lips.

Tobias laughs loudly. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't walk my baby sister home?" Tobias winks at me when I growl at him.

"Drag her is more like it asshole!" I mumble while rolling my eyes and stick my tongue out at my mean brother.

Tobias just shrugs and winks at me before walking to the door. "Same time next Tuesday at your place because you are not messing my apartment up again!" He growls as he shuts the door not waiting for my response. Asshole!

"What the hell was that baby?" Eric asks me but I just shrug to let him that he is not the only one that doesn't understand my weird ass brother.

"Brother, sister bonding?" I ask cause I have no freaking clue

Eric laughs setting back down on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

"I'm glad your home baby; I was getting lonely!" Eric whispers in my ear before running his tongue up my neck and causing I shiver. "Move in with me Tris?" He asks with his lips still pressed against my neck.

"Do you honestly think you can live with the disaster that is me?" I smile and slide my fingertips across his lips.

"If you haven't noticed baby I only fixed the couch, everything else that you moved is still where you left it! I couldn't put any of it back and it made me realize that none of this shit matters to me as much as you do. I can't live without you baby!" He says caressing my cheek lovingly.

Shit it's impossible to deny Eric when he acts like this! All love and shit...

"I love you Eric and yes I'll move in with you!" I smile just before he attacks my lips with the most searing kiss that I have ever experienced.

* * *

The next day Eric and I decided to do a little grocery shopping because I was running out of junk food.

"Babe what do you think about having a party after we move in together?" Eric asks me while I glare at the empty space on the shelf were the fucking ding dongs used to be.

"Where the fuck are the ding dongs? You ding dong..." I ask a man that looks like he could work here.

The man looks at me like I'm the fucking devil and then rolls his eyes when I continue to glare hard at him.

"We're sold out!" The asshole deadpans and fucking walks away.

I turn back to Eric and he's looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"What?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Tris, were you just ignoring me for a damn ding dong?" He can't keep a straight face saying that shit and laughs a little.

"Have you forgotten already that I'm addicted to the greatness that is the ding dong?" We both begin laughing hard before I even finish the question. Once we both have calm somewhat I place my hand on Eric shoulders and smile. "But to answer your question; yes we can have a party but you've got to find me a box of ding dongs first though..." I say but continue when I sense the joke that's about to come out of his mouth. "...and don't put your dick in a box!" I snicker at the crazy that is my life.

"Okay baby, but don't you remember that two days ago you bought every box they had and left them at my apartment?" Eric raises his eyebrows at me.

I seriously forgot that shit! How could I have forgotten my ding dongs?

"Baby" Eric's slaps my ass to get my attention.

"Mmmm, do it again Eric!" I moan loudly causing people look at us and Eric to glare at them.

"Tris" Eric groans in a warning tone.

"Don't you _Tris_ me! You fucking know that shit turns me on!" I tell him squeezing his ass hard.

"You ready to go home?" He asks kissing me behind me ear.

"Yes" I breathe out rubbing my hand up and down his erection.

"Shit, baby lets go!" Eric growls at me as he grabs my hand and drags my ass to the counter to pay for our shit.

Five minutes later we finally make to the front of the long ass line and Eric is tapping his damn foot, clearly getting impatient with the flirty cashier.

"Hi Eric, how have you been?" She smile at my man while batting her eyelashes at him. Oh hell no bitch!

I'm about to go the fuck off on the woman but Eric beats me to it.

"Let me stop you right there and introduce you to the love of my life Tris. She's also one of your fucking leaders so show some god damn respect!" He yells the last part and the woman looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Yeah what he said!" I tell her smiling at my man causing him to roll his eyes at me.

Finally the woman starts to ring everything up in a hurry. Eric is still tapping his damn foot and I am laughing my ass off.

Eric pulls my body to his before taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Baby it's not that damn funny; in fact, it's not funny at all!" He whisper before he looks at me intently. I can see his lips twitch and I just know he wants to join in on my laugh fest but he's trying really hard to remain stoic. "It's never a dull moment with you is it?" Eric asks after he knows that he won't start laughing with me.

"Nope never!" I grin and loop my arm through Eric's. "Now let's get the hell out of here, so I can eat a ding dong while you have your wicked way with me!" I tell him and he almost chokes on his tongue.

"How long have you been holding that one in baby?" He asks after he has regained his composure and pulled me from the store full of shocked people.

"I'm flying by the seat of my pants here baby" I slap his ass hard causing him to growl at me once again. "You know this!"

 _ **...Stay tuned!**_

* * *

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_**I do not own the Divergent series!**_**

 ** _ **I own all my mistakes because I**_** ** _ **'m far from perfect!**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 10**_**

 ** _ **Tris**_**

Eric and I have been living together for a couple of weeks now and I gotta say it's been kind of fun...and funny! You see, Eric is positively anal retentive when it comes to cleaning!

I was helping him clean for the party tonight but halfway through the whole horrid experience he told me to sit my ass down because I was making more of a mess than I was cleaning. So here I sit, just watching my little house wife clean. He's so cute when he is dusting; makes me want to buy him a French maid outfit.

"What the hell are you giggling at Tris?" Eric walks over to me tickling my nose with the damn duster causing me to freaking sneeze. Asshole!

I snatch the duster out of his hand and throw it across the living room. "Oh nothing, just picturing you in a French maid outfit. I think you'll look sexy; don't you?" I wink at him then laugh at the look I receive.

"You find this funny don't you?" Eric growls low in his chest as he begins to stalk back over to me with a wicked grin on his stupidly sexy face.

"You know me all to well ba..." I'm stopped by Eric jumping on top of me and pinning me to the couch.

"I think the French maid outfit would look so much better on you!" He tells me pressing his lips to mine.

"Eric, my sexy little house wife; it sounds to me that you just want to do a little roll playing, you kinky, kinky man!" I laugh then moan when Eric grinds his massive erection into me hard.

Eric shake his head after a few seconds. "I'm not in to roll playing baby, but I would love to see you in that kind of outfit!" Eric tries to tickle me but my crazy ass reflexes kick in and I push his ass off me, and the damn couch completely.

"What the hell was that Tris?" Eric asks from his position on the floor.

"That was my defense mechanism kicking in, so don't try to tickle me again!" I point my finger in his face as I continue to laugh. "It'll only end badly for you; just ask my brother!" I blow him a kiss as I get up and step over him.

"That wasn't nice baby! You could of at least offered to help me up, you mean ass woman!"

I grin at my adorable boyfriend then wink. "You know I could, but I'm just to damn tired from watching you clean!"

I take off running for the front door because I want some dauntless cake and Eric is chasing after me. As I make it to the door, the fucker swings open and effectively knocks me on my ass.

What in the crazy freaking Abnegation; I mean hell?

I look up just to see my retarded, laughing hyena of a brother in the doorway. Seriously, the jackass is laughing his fucking ass off at me!

I hope he fucking pisses his pants. Asshole!

"Holy shit baby are you okay?" Eric is laughing just as hard as my idiot brother. "Damn, karma works fast!" Eric asks kneeling beside me as he tries not to laugh, but the asshole is failing miserably.

"You both are fucking assholes!" I mutter as I get up off the floor by my damn self.

"That was awesome!" The strangled goat says after he stops laughing. "Seriously!" Tobias is walking down the small path to a gigantic ass whooping! "That was some crazy perfect timing! Ow shit Bea!"

I slap my stupid brother across the back of his big ass head. "Yeah fucking fantastic! Do you ever knock asshole?" I point my finger in his face then thumping him between his eyes. "What the hell do you want anyway?" I turn and thump my asshole boyfriend on the forehead as well because he is still laughing. "It's not funny when it's at my expense, you morons!" I tell them both and the dickheads just laughs harder.

After the two jackasses stop laughing Tobias leans over and kisses my cheek. "Well, you graceful little shit; I came over to see if you had anything good to eat, I'm hungry!" Seriously?

I sigh and shake my head before growling at my mooching big brother. "Does this look like the dining hall Tobias, and why the hell don't you ever buy groceries?" I ask him tapping my foot.

The asshole just chuckles as he shakes his head. "Because your wife is the best cook that I know and you guys always have leftovers! Duh..." The dummy says right before receiving another hard slap in the back of the head from my little wifey.

"You ass, that's only okay when your sister says that shit!" Eric growls at my brother.

I look at my idiot brother then look at my idiot boyfriend before rolling my eyes at them both. "This has been a blast guys, especially when I got knocked to the fucking ground but I want some dauntless cake so you two can kiss my lily white ass!" I tell them both before walking out the door and headed towards the chocolaty goodness.

* * *

 ** _ **~T**_** ** _ **obias' flavor of crazy~**_**

* * *

Once my mean ass sister has left the apartment I turn to Eric expectantly but the asshole has his eyes closed and he's fucking sweating bullets.

What the Abnegation? I mean hell!

I shake my head at the weird fucker before breaking the silence. "Dude what the hell did you want to see me for, and why did you want it to be a secret?" I look at him for a second then continue questioning the silent jackass. "What the fuck is wrong with you Eric?"

Eric opens his eyes and ignores my questions at first. "Well lets jump right to it then shall we! Have a seat." He says motioning to his couch.

I sit down and look at him and I realize that he looks really fucking nervous. "Well" I roll my hand in his face. "We don't have all day because if I know Tris, she'll be back in about 10 minutes either happy that she got to the dining hall before Uriah and was able to snag a piece of cake or pissed the hell off because he beat her there and ate it all." I tell him causing him to nod and start pacing the damn room.

"Okay dude, you know that I love your sister more than anything! I mean the woman has had me whipped from the moment she jumped off that train and open her crazy ass mouth without meaning to, and you know I'll take care of her right?" The big love sick jackass tells me nervously.

I think I know where this is going.

"I know we haven't been together that long but when you know, you know; right?" He keeps rambling. Oh man this is great.

Finally I decide to take pity on him and grab his shoulder to stop his crazy pacing. "Eric, are you asking for my blessing to marry my sister?" I ask him just to help the pour fucker out.

"Yes!" He breathe out in relief. "You are one of my closest friends Tobias but I really fucking love your sister, so please don't hate me."

I roll my eyes at my dramatic and very whipped friend. "Well I think it will be quite the show when she makes you jump through hoops to get a positive answer out of her. You know how she likes to make people squirm, and you my friend, will be a squirming mess of a man when she's done with you! So with that said, my answer is yes because I would love nothing more than to watch you squirm. Also, I would love nothing more than for you to become my brother in law, but if you hug me I will punch you in the face!" I tell him with a straight face which is pretty fucking hard considering the situation, and the look of nervousness Eric's face is fucking priceless and funny as shit.

God, I wish I had a camera with me.

"You think it's gonna be that bad?" he asks wide eyed then gives me a strange look. "Why in the hell would I hug you?"

"Beats the shit out of me and Yes I do think it will be that bad, but since I'm the nicest guy ever I'll give you a valuable piece of advice!"I grin and continue. "Whatever you do, do not ask her in public! She loves attention but she hates being put on the spot like that. My complex and crazy little sister is a walking contradiction on a massive level! Trust me on this you'll live longer and ultimately get what you want." God I love fucking with people almost as much as Tris does! Almost!

I know for a fact that Tris will say yes as soon as the big dummy pops the question! She hasn't told me this, but based on how much the crazy girl loves and adores the giant jackass tells me that she won't hesitate to scream yes at the top of her lungs.

"I plan on asking her in private anyway so..." Eric chuckles for a second. "...I've got that covered!" Eric tells me causing me to nod.

"What is it that you have covered Eric?" I hear my sister ask from the doorway.

Eric and I both let out manly screams and I think that I just about piss myself. Damn she's like a crazy sneaky ninja, and sadly she is just as fucking deadly.

"You both scream like little bitches!" The little shit laughs at us.

Tris stops laughing and looks at Eric and I both very fucking critically. "So what did I walk in on?"

Eric and I both remain silent for some damn reason causing Tris to huff out in annoyance then rolls her eyes.

"What in the crazy freaking hell guys? Speak now boys, or forever hold your fucking peace!" Tris yells, effectively shocking us out of or; well, shocked states.

I can't contain the laughter that breaks free, nor can I contain the weird snort that leaves my nose accompanied by a little bit of snot. Damn that is nasty. "Oh my God! What a fucking coincidence!" I laugh louder causing Eric to stomp really fucking hard on my damn foot as I grab a tissue and wipe my nose.

"You too are really fucking weird..." Tris shakes her head before walking down the hall. "...but you already know that; don't you?"

"Hey sis!" I yell getting her attention again. "Why do you have cake in your hair? It looks like someone took a shit on your head." I point out as I continue to laugh at her expense. "You do know that the cake is supposed to goes in your mouth, right?" She turns back to me, and if looks could kill I be 6ft under in a matter of seconds.

"Uriah." My tiny, crazy sister growls like a giant scary lion. "The big shithead thought it would be so damn funny to see the last slice of cake in my hair." Tris tells us with an evil look in her eyes. "So I covered him in mustard, and you know how he hates that shit! It was pretty damn funny watching him try to run and puke at the same time!" She chuckles once then storms off into her and Eric's bedroom.

Poor Uriah; he never stood a chance against Tris. No one ever does when it come to shit like that...

"Well," I slap Eric's shoulder as I stand up. "I hope you weren't planning on asking her tonight, or this week." I laugh as I walk to the door. "Oh and Eric..." I stop for a dramatic affect and slowly grin at my soon to be brother in law. "...Good luck man." I laugh at the look on the big scaredy cats face as I wave my fingers at him before walking out and slamming the door behind me.

God he's so much fun and very easy to fuck with, now that my sister owns him, and his balls.

I'm now seriously thinking of taking Eric's man card after this conversation...

* * *

 _ **There you have it people!**_

 _ **Tobias' side of life is just as crazy as Tris'!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don_** ** _'t own divergent!_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

* * *

 ** _T_** ** _ris~_**

When Eric asked me if I wanted to have a party I was thinking it would be a lot of people but of coarse I was wrong. It's just our closest friends and few other people I don't remember meeting but knowing me I've probably already met them several time! I just don't recall because I don't really freaking care!

An hour into this shindig my crazy brother step in front of me with a big drunken grin plastered on his face. "Hey baby Bea, are enjoying your first party?" he stops abruptly, looking really confused. "Hold up, why in the hell are you drink water?" The big dummy asks me in an overly dramatic fashion.

I roll my eyes at him then give him a duh look. "Oh I don't know; maybe I'm just thirsty! Do you think that could be the reason Champ?" I grin at the look he gives me.

Tobias can be really slow when he wants to be and that is usually all the damn time.

My crazy brother just roll his eyes at me. "Let me rephrase that! Why aren't you getting drunk like everyone else?" He slurs causing me to laugh.

"Well from the looks of you, your getting drunk enough for the both of us big brother, and I'm already crazy enough as it is! Can you imagine what I would be like if I got drunk?" I point out to the idiot.

Tobias laughs and nods his head at me in understanding.

"Oh god that's a horrifying thought baby!" Eric chuckles as he hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

"I know right!" I laugh along with everyone else.

"What's a horrifying thought?" Uriah asks us before jumping in my arm so that I'm holding his big ass like a baby. Before I can balance myself we both fall to the floor with his fat ass on top of me.

Holy shit that hurt so damn much! "Fucking fat ass! Damn it Uriah lay off the cake. Fuck I think you broke my Coccyx! Shit!" I yell at the jackass.

"Girls don't have cocks Tris!" The big jackass tells me as he laughs at me like the moron that he is.

"Coccyx you idiot! It's the fucking tailbone!" I scream loudly and the whole room goes silent.

Eric growl and roughly yanks Uriah off of me before kneeling down next to me. I guess he's the only one concerned for my ass.

"Are you okay honey, can you stand up?" He asks me as he rubs my cheek lovingly.

"I seriously think my tailbone is broken!" I cry out causing Eric to glare at Uriah. "But I think I can stand!" I say as I try to get up with Eric's help and fuck me that shit hurt all the way up my damn spine. "Holy shit balls! Damn it Uriah I think you broke my back too!" I cry out from all the pain.

Holy hell this hurts so damn bad!

"Tobias you drunk shit head, your sister is fucking hurt so quit fucking laughing and help me get her up." Eric yells at my laughing brother.

"Who'd of thought?" My asshole brother continues to laugh at me. "All it took to take her down was Uriah's fat ass!" He says loudly and unconcerned...and still freaking laughing at my pain.

Lynn rushes over to me quickly when Eric tries to move me again. "Stop Eric, if she thinks her back is broken you shouldn't lift her or move her for that matter. You could paralyze her!" Lynn points out effectively stopping Eric from lifting me up.

I begin to freak the hell out once more. "Don't fucking touch me! I don't want to be paralyzed." I yell at no one in particular.

"I'll call the infirmary and get them to send someone over so that we can get her to the infirmary safely." Lynn says walking over to the phone.

"Do you really think your back is broken?" Uriah asks when he realizes that he really did hurt me.

I roll my eyes at the bastard. "I don't fucking know!" I whine like a little bitch. "But it hurts really fucking bad you jackass!" I continue to yell at him through my pain.

"Dude you really need to lay off the cake!" Tobias glares at Uriah. Its about damn time that asshole sobered up enough to be concerned about my well being.

"I'm not that heavy; she's just that tiny!" Uriah laughs before receiving a hard slap to the back of his big ass head.

I'm going to have to strangle Uriah now. First the shit that he pulled today in the mess hall and now the fucker is trying to freaking kill me.

"This tiny girl is gonna kick your ass when I can move without hurting!" I growl at the asshole.

God I wish Eric would tell everyone to leave. I realize that I said that shit out loud when my sweet man yell at everyone to get the fuck out of our home!

Ten long ass minutes later the assholes from the infirmary finally show up and have me loaded on what they said was a back board. I don't care what the hell its called, all I care about is getting off this fucking thing.

Once we make it to the infirmary and they finally have done an X-Ray confirming a broken Coccyx but said my back was fine! They finally gave me some good shit for the pain and I feeling fucking right.

"Baby, you feeling better?" Eric asked walking back in my room with the bottle water that I asked for.

I grin at my hot and sexy as all hell boyfriend. "I'm feeling soooo good baby! The shit that they gave me is better than sex! Oh shit, we need to take some of this stuff home with us!" I tell him with what I hope is a sexy grin.

At that moment I hear some one laughing at me. I look up only to see two Tobias' which causes me to start giggling like crazy.

"Holy shit baby look!" I point at my brother. "There's two Tobias'! Fuck they cloned a jackass. Wait, look at you!" I point to Eric. "There are two of you baby; now that could be fun! Hey, can we go home and make a double Eric sandwich with a me in the middle? That sounds yummy doesn't it you sexy beast?" I giggle like loudly like I'm crazy or some shit.

I hear a goat! Wait why the fuck is there and damn goat in here? "Oh my god some one get me a camera. This is some funny shit!" Someone yells out through crazy laughter! It seriously sounds like my bother but I'm not sure which one it is because there is still two of him.

"Night, night people!" I wave at everyone because it's sleepy time for me.

* * *

 ** _~E_** ** _ric~_**

* * *

Holy shit, no wonder Tris doesn't drink. That shit could be a disastrous on a massive level! Funny, but a disaster none the less.

I look at the doctor as the doctor walks back into the room. "How long before I can take her home?" I ask him rudely. Oh well!

The weird man smiles at me like he shot himself up with the same shit that he gave my girl. "When she wakes up you can take her home!" He tells me through his smile. Seriously, I really think the fucker is high or drunk! "She'll have to sit on this for a few weeks!" He hands me an inflatable donut.

"Oh she's gonna love this shit!" I mumble through laughter.

Two and a half hours later Tris is sitting on her donut in a wheelchair while I push her through the compound towards our apartment and she's still high as a fucking kite! She also got her wish. They sent her home with some strong ass pain killers.

Damn, it's gonna be a long week!

"Hey Eric, when we get home will you rub my booty, it hurts but first wheel me to Uriah's so I can break him in half. Wait no, we can't break him in half because there will be two of him running around." She giggle causing me to shake my head. "Baby that's a scary thought, I mean can you imagine that shit? There would never be any dauntless cake...ever!" My crazy woman tells me causing me to laugh harder at her silly and very stoned ass.

"You know I'm always willing to rub that sexy ass of yours you crazy girl!" I tell her as I lean over her and kiss the top of her wobbly head.

"Eric, the doc said my booty will be black and blue for a while, so I don't think it will be sexy for very long and painful time!" She grins at me speaking in a duh tone.

I lean over once more and lick the shell of her ear causing her to moan drunkenly. "I still think your ass is very, very sexy Tris! Even if it is black and blue baby."

Man, I really love this woman; more than anything!

* * *

 ** _Yes I wrote this chapter from the memory of my ass' misfortune._**

 ** _Broken ass bones hurt really, really bad_** ** _; especially if you love to sit all the time~_**

 ** _Anyway..._**

 ** _~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_**

 ** _ **I was shocked when I read some horrible reviews on a good story. Yes the story needs some work but it actually has a great story line and I for one like it!**_**

 ** _ **I have something VERY IMPORTANT to say about all those reviews on the story "I will love you forever and always"**_**

 ** _ **TO THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE THOSE REVIEWS:**_** ** _ **Listen the fuck up people, especially those that posted hurtful and hateful remarks.**_**

 ** _ **It is one thing to give your opinion or constructive criticism on a story but when you set out to thoroughly hurt or try your damnedest to put someone down as far as you can, it makes you a person that I'm so glad I don't personally know! Another thing, if you are hateful enough to say those things to someone then you should log your opinionated ass in and not hide like a fucking coward to give your mean review as a guest. Because the writer**_** ** _ **should have the right to respond to those opinions**_**

 ** _ **YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES AND YOU REALLY NEED TO GROW UP AND REALIZE THE THINGS THAT YOU SAY CAN HAVE LASTING EFFECTS! It also makes you look simple minded, just sayin!**_**

 ** _ **TO THE WRITER OF THIS STORY: Sorry to put a spotlight on this situation.**_** ** _ **I'm sure that you are just trying it forget it all. I just really hate bulling and when people are spitefully hurtful just because they can be, it pisses me off and these people should apologize for their action's!**_**

 ** _ **sorry I just hate shit like that!**_**

 ** _ **anyway, enjoy this chapter**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 12**_**

 ** _ **~T**_** ** _ **obias~**_**

Eric and I have been alternating shifts between working and taking care of Tris and today is my turn to take care of her while Eric works. The only reason she needs someone to care for her is because she's a big baby when she's hurt which is a new experience for us all.

The little brat has never been invalid before now and let me tell you, it sucks a fat one for everyone involved because she's complaining all the damn time and Eric's stupid ass gave her a fucking bell. I'm so damn close to the point where that damn bell is two seconds from finding a new home up his ass.

It's been three days since Uriah broke her ass and everyday she comes up with new and exciting ways to pay Uriah back, and because he's too fucking scared to come Tris sit, Eric and I will help her get her revenge!

My personal favorite is super gluing a dress on him and injecting him with peace serum but Eric said that he doesn't think the serum world work on him because the fucker is always happy and he would probably wear a dress if you asked him to. I swear that boy fell from the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down.

"Tobias!" Tris has been ringing that fucking bell and screaming my damn name at the same time for at least five minutes.

I'm currently hiding in the bathroom trying to call Lynn for the thousandth time in two fucking days but she's not answering the damn phone.

The bitch broke up with me for a fucking woman the night of the party, and now she won't answer her fucking phone. I haven't seen her around either.

I don't really care that she broke up with me I just need my spare key back.

Deep down I think I suspected she was into women but she was really good in bed so I didn't care either way. Personally, I'd rather be friends with her than anything.

"Tobias please, I really need your help." I here Tris whimper then I hear that damn bell hit the door.

"Oh shit..." I mumble and take off running to Tris and Eric's room.

When I get there she's giving me the stink eye and I'm glad she can't do much physically, because the way she's looking at me right now would have me running to save my jewels.

"Where the hell have you been asshole? I need my pain pill it's been almost five hours since I've taken one and my ass is killing me." The little devil is still glaring at me.

"Sorry I was trying to get a hold of Lynn, she still has my key!" I tell her and the little shit just rolls her eyes at me.

"Well that's all good and shit but you need to give me my pill and fix me some damn food!" She pauses with a weird giggle. "Oh yeah, Lynn dropped your key off here yesterday! I think Eric put it on the key hook by the door." She smiles and I give her the finger before I leave the room.

I make my way to the kitchen to fix her a snack while fighting the urge to spit in her food. On the way back to Tris' room I grab her pills then my key so I don't forget it. Once I'm finished slaving for my lovely sister I head back to her room and lay down on the bed with her while she eats.

"Hey butt head, I was watching that!" Tris growls at me when I swipe the remote control from her hand and change the channel.

"The news will rot your brain Tris! We need some cartoons to stimulate our minds!" I grin at her when she rolls her eyes at me. Yes, Sponge Bob!" I yell then get comfortable to watch my favorite show.

"Whatever short bus!" She laughs at me with a mouth full food.

As soon as I get comfortable I doze off and a when I wake up I realize it's 5:30 in the damn morning and I'm extremely warm. I look over my shoulder and notice Eric is spooning me and Tris is spooning him.

"What the fuck!" I yell trying to sit up but Eric tightens his grip on me and pulls me back to him.

"Eric wake the fuck up and let me go dude!" I yell again and the fucker just mumbles something then grinds his morning wood into my ass, hard.

"Jesus Christ Eric let me fucking go and quit rubbing your dick on me, you asshole!" I scream like a fucking girl and jerk away so hard that I fall to the floor, hard!

"What the hell?" Eric groans loudly as he sits up and looks down at me on the floor.

"Dude, you just rubbed your dick all over my ass and wouldn't let me go. Just because Lynn is gay doesn't mean I am!" I get up off the floor after screeching like a banshee. "Why the fuck were you cuddling with me to begin with and why the hell didn't you guys wake me up when you got home last night Eric?" Damn my throat hurts from screeching so much.

"What the hell is going on?" Tris yells at us; just now waking the fuck up and joining the damn party.

"Eric was trying to rape me in my sleep, and why the hell didn't you guys wake me up last night?" I rant at both of the assholes.

"Sorry dude, I thought you were Tris! I do that every morning to her, don't I baby?" The fucker says leaning over and kissing my sister.

Assholes; the both of them!

"Yep, but I'm glad it wasn't my ass you were humping this morning cause that shit hurt yesterday morning. Baby, your morning wood is harder than the usual boner and you hump just as hard too! Doesn't he champ?" The little shit laughs and I really want to push them both off the bed right now.

"Hardy fucking har assholes. I'm going home!" I tell them before I get up and leave their apartment, making my way to mine and I can still hear those assholes laughing as I enter my apartment.

I crawl into my own bed to get a few more hours of sleep before I have to head into work. I'm kind of excited to go into the office today because I'm getting an assistant finally, and I hear that she's fucking hot!

I fucking hope that she's not into women.

A few hours later my alarm goes off and I'm thankful for it because I was having a nightmare about what Eric did to me this morning. Asshole!

After I'm showered and presentable I make my way to Max's office, slowly.

"Morning Max." I groan as I walk into his office.

"You look like shit!" Max points at me and I just roll my eyes at the old man. "Ruff night?" The asshole laughs at my expense.

"You have no idea." I tell him as I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"How's your sister?" Max asks at the same time there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." He calls out and smiles as soon as a beautiful woman walks in,

Holy shit, I think I lost the ability to talk or look away.

"Larhea; this is Tobias he'll be training you and you'll also be his assistant. Tobias this is Larhea." Max introduces us politely.

I stand to shake her hand but instead I kiss her knuckles then wink at her. What in the hell is wrong with me?

"It's nice to finally meet you officially, Tobias! I've heard great things about you." She says with a beautiful dimple inducing smile.

"It is very nice to meet you as well!" I wink at her but continue. "Forgive me for asking but what year did you join dauntless?" I smile at her but I never take my eyes off of hers because if I do I am sure that I'll stare at her cleavage, again.

"I'm dauntless born and I was an initiate the year before you! I was actually a faction ambassador for abnegation but due to a certain faction leader getting a little to aggressive and trying to force himself on me, Max offered me this job so I wouldn't kill someone!" She tells me shocking the shit out of me in the process but not really because Marcus is a sick man in the worst possible way.

"Yeah I fucking hate Marcus Eaton! My sister and I really wanted to kill him when we lived in abnegation!"

Larhea gives me another gorgeous smile."That's right, you're from abnegation." She tilts her head to the side and looks at me as she bites her bottom lip.

Fuck I'm so screwed! This woman has me willing to do anything she asks of me, all she has to do is give me that look and I'll bend to her every command. Yep, I'm totally fucking screwed!

"That I was..." I give her a cheeky grin, "Are you ready to get started?" I ask her then look over at Max, and the asshole is smirking at me.

As we walk out the door I discretely give him the finger and shut the door behind us as he begins to laugh.

Larhea and I make our way to my office, and she walking so close to me that I can feel her warmth and smell her perfume. Oh god, she smells so fucking good. I'm starting to get hard at just the scent of this beautiful creature next to me.

"Damn girl you smell really good!" I tell her as I lean closer to her, causing her to giggle. "Sorry," I say with chuckle. "But one thing you'll learn about me is that I'm a very forward person and when you meet my sister at lunch you'll understand that it runs in our family! She and I are so much alike, its crazy." I smile at her.

"That's okay Tobias, I'm pretty forward myself and I gotta say, your fucking hot." She leans close to my ear and whispers. "Before this week is over I just might let you bend me over your desk." She nips at my earlobe causing me to groan.

Hole shit! Yep, I'm totally fucking screwed and soon to be as whipped as Eric...

I stop and press her against my office door with my hands on her hips and my face so close to hers. "Larhea, you and I are going to have so much fun working together." I reach around her and open the door, pulling her to me harder so she doesn't fall back.

Oh fuck, her body fits perfectly to mine.

"I thank that you're right, we can have a lot of fun together but I'm the type of person that takes her work seriously! So work hours, are work hours but after that we can play all we want! But just so you know, I play harder than I work!" She leans up and licks my bottom lip and steps away walking over to my desk.

Holy hell, this woman just made me squeak.

"Time to work sexy." She tells me with a wink.

Shit I'm never gonna get any work done.

* * *

"Are you ready for lunch?" I ask after a few hours of her working and me staring and maybe drooling a little.

"Sure, lets go!" She says getting up and heading for the door.

She turns right when she exits my office but I grab her arm and pull her in the opposite direction.

"I thought we were going to get lunch?" She raises her eyebrows.

"We are but my sisters boyfriend is the best cook around and they're feeding me lunch this week because I've been babysitting her while Eric works. He and I have been alternating shifts and splitting her workload since she's been on sick leave." I tell her.

"Oh, is she okay?" Larhea asks quietly.

I nod. "Yeah she's fine, she just broke her tailbone and she's milking it for all its worth." I roll my eyes, causing Larhea to wince.

"I broke my tailbone about seven years ago and let me tell you, that shit hurts!" She says as we reach Eric and Tris' apartment.

I open the door and see my sister curled up on the couch cuddled up to Eric eating and watching a movie.

"Hey champ, come to cuddle again?" Ugh, my sister sucks. "Cause if you are you're gonna have to wait in line. He's my cuddle buddy right now!" The little shit says and they both start laughing at me and the look that I give them.

"Very funny assholes." I give them both the finger. "Guys, this is Larhea my new assistant. Larhea this is my lovely little brat of a sister Tris, and that thing sitting with her is my best friend/future brother-n-law, Eric! Some how they both are dauntless leaders too!" I tell her causing her to giggle as she shakes both they're hands.

"It's nice to meet you both; I've actually met Eric once before at a faction meeting." Larhea tells them both being polite.

"Oh yeah." Eric nods. "How have you been?"

"I can't complain!" Larhea laughs just as my sister gives me a crazy look.

I stick my tongue out at my her when she wiggles her eyebrows at me. "What did you make for lunch Eric?" I ask him, ignoring Tris.

"Leftovers, I made a few homemade pizzas last night while you were snoring in mine and Tris' bed." Eric laughs and I give him the finger.

"Did Tobias tell you that he woke up cuddling with my man this morning?" Tris grins at Larhea before laughing her ass off.

"I'm going to eat while you fuckers have a good laugh at my expense." I tell them as I make my way to the kitchen. "How many slices do you want Larhea?"

"Just one, thank you!"

Larhea is still laughing at all the shit my sister is spewing when I make my way back to them and sit beside her giving her some food and a coke.

"Thank you!" She tells me once again and I wink at her.

"Champ I really like her, so please don't turn her gay like you did Lynn!"

...And I immediately start to fucking choke.


	13. Chapter 13

**(** **I** **don't own Divergent)**

 ** _Kmuscutt23, you had better email me to let me know that you are alive woman!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

It has been two and a half weeks since the plot began to destroy Uriah's hyper and stupidly happy ass. Otherwise known as the mission make Uriah cry.

I'm still in a good amount of pain at times but it's mainly when I see Uri because lets face it, he is the ultimate pain in the ass to anyone that knows his Amity reject tail but if I'm being honest, I really do still love the happy shithead. He has kind of grown on me, you know, like a fungus that you can't get rid of no matter how hard you try.

Today my first day back in the office and it's against my will. Since I've been out, Eric and Tobias were bringing my work home for me because they became really swamped with their own work and didn't have time to do mine. Eric, being the loving boyfriend that he always is did help me with it when he had time.

Yesterday afternoon Max came by while Eric was out picking up some groceries so that he could continue to spoil me with his awesome cooking and told me that enough was enough and that I needed to get my tiny broken ass back to work. The mean old fucker also told to quit milking my misfortunes for all it's worth because I am Dauntless and that it was about time that I started to acted like it again. Word for mother fucking word, I shit you not.

I gave the old jackass the middle finger salute then threw my bowl of cereal at his head. I missed horribly.

Ultimately though he won the argument because the fucker went to my doctor to see when I can come back to work. The son of a bitch quack told Max that I could go back to work but put me on light duty only.

What those assholes don't realize is that I freaking SIT behind a damn desk with my job, and sitting is what hurts me the most and my damn job is nothing but light duty. I'd like to see those two dickheads sit for eight, sometimes nine fucking hours a day with a broken ass and not complain or "milk" their misfortunes. Maybe I should show them exactly how it feels and see how they like it.

There is about to be a lot of broken asses up in this faction.

"What the hell baby?" Eric screeches loudly as he walks further into my office. His eyes are as wide as saucers because I just threw a knife next to his head and embedded it the door frame. Shit, I am so fucking glad that I have perfect aim.

"Sorry baby." I jump up and hug him tightly. "I thought you were Max again." I grumble as I caress the side of his scruffy jaw.

Oh man how I love it when my sexy man goes a few days without shaving. He is just so fucking sexy. I just want to continuously devour him...all the damn time.

"Is this why his ear was bleeding earlier?" Eric asks me as he points towards the embedded knife then gives me a stern look while yanking it out of the wall and shoving it in the knife pocket on his gun belt.

"Yes honey I sliced his ear. The old man deserved it and much more." I laugh while shrugging. What? It makes my ass feel a little better knowing that I nicked Max's ear the third time he came to check on me.

Needless to say Max hasn't been back to check on me since then.

"How are you feeling Tris?" My sweet loving man asks me as he wraps his arms around me then very gently he slowly slide his hands down to caresses my poor backside.

God, I really love this sexy sweet man...

"I'm okay I guess. Well, that is if I stand but I'm seriously getting tired of standing Eric." I whine to him as I begin squeezing rubbing his ass hard.

I sliding one hand around to the front of his pants and quickly unbutton them then slip my hand inside and grab his already hard dick. I begin to stroke him hard and fast wile I stand on my toes and press my lips to his for one hell of a kiss.

"Mmmm that feel so fucking good baby." Eric moans against my lips. "I'll get you a couch moved in here ASAP." Eric mumbles as he starts to pinch and tug roughly on my nipple.

"Well that was quick." I grin as I pull my hands from his pants. "Thanks baby." I grin mischievously as I button his pants and fix his shirt for him.

"That was very, very mean mean baby." He gives me an adorably little pout then grabs my hand and pulls my body tighter against his. "Your big guy has seriously been neglected. I really fucking need you honey. It's really starting to hurt."

"Tell you what." I rub my hands up his chest. "Tonight I'll let you give me an orgasm with this..." I rub one hand down to the bulge in his pants. "...instead of this." I lean up and lick his lips then slip my tongue between his parted lips but quickly pulling back before he can deepen the kiss. "If you can be gentle." I tell him before I lean back in and kiss him hard shoving my tongue back in his delicious warm mouth while rubbing my body sensually against his.

"Guys, the door's open." Tobias says as he passing my open office door then continues to whistle while trotting down the hall.

"What the hell?" I pull away from Eric and stick my head out of the door only to see my crazy brother's retreating form. The big goober head has a damn pep in his step. "Eric honey, what the hell happened to to my brother?" I ask turning back to Eric. "Did you give him peace serum?" I'm laughing now because I can totally see Eric doing that shit.

"No I didn't but I'm starting to think that someone else did though. Have you seen his face? It's fucking creepy as hell. It's like he's not even there and that goofy ass smile he wearing is reminding me of Uri. Did Larhea finally give up the goods?" Eric asks and I have to laugh at that, again.

Larhea is a genius at making men fall at her feet, because that girl has been making my brother work hard for it. In the beginning she came on to him hard and fast; most likely making him hard really fast. Gross, just fucking nasty. Anyway, my brother has been courting her with the whole dinner dates, and picnic lunches in the Amity gardens or at the faris wheel at Navy Pier. The love sick puppy has even went zip lining for her.

I bet he peed his pants on on that date. Or scream like a little girl. I wish I could have been there to see him zip line.

I know he wasn't getting any is because the damn dummy was going to Eric for advice on how to get in the woman's pants; knowing damn well that my loving man would tell me as soon as we were alone just so I would get to have a good laugh at my poor sappy brothers expense.

"Looks like she did finally give up the good." I kiss Eric once more before pushing him towards the door. "Now, go order me a nice comfy couch baby so I can fuck you on it whenever I want." I slap his ass to send him on his way.

Four hours later and five minutes before it's time to go home for the day, my big comfy couch arrives followed by my big angry and really sexy boyfriend.

Eric was fucking pissed to the high heavens about that shit. He went completely off on the delivery guys in the worst possible way because the couch was supposed to be delivered an hour after Eric ordered it and after a brutal and short phone call Eric got the couch for free. It really turned me on to see him like that.

God I love my mean and very sexy man.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's time to go people!" Tobias yells as he walks into my office without knocking, to see Eric and I cuddling on my new couch. You'd think that my brother has learned not to just walk into a room that has the potential for Eric and I to get naked and do very wicked thing to each other in, but I guess he hasn't though. Glad we weren't christening my new couch. The fucker better knock tomorrow if he plans on visiting me...Or Eric had better lock the damn door this time. I swear, men never learn. "and when did you get a couch put in here baby Bea?"

Oh god he's smiling and his teeth are showing. Yep he's in love...and totally freaking whipped.

"Okay asshole. Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my brother?" I glare at him playfully. " Oh and Eric got me the couch today because he loves me and doesn't want me to be in pain." I sit up and give him a pointed look while rubbing the side of Eric's thigh while he stays laid out on his side and stretching out like a content cat. My poor baby is so tired..and horny.

"Baby it's still him," Eric laughs as he pulls stands up and then helps me up to my feet. "He just had some pressure removed or released." Eric and I chuckle at my pitiful brother.

"Fuck off asshole." My brother growls at me and my laughing boyfriend as we all leave my office. "walk faster people, go I'm hungry."

"Or you just want to see a certain hot dauntless woman that was off work today." I tease him, causing he to blushes. "Holy shit baby look I did it, finally I made him blush. Yay me!" I squeal really loud. "Oh champ we should celebrate this." I laugh at Tobias as I give him a side hug before threading my arm around his elbow like my other arm is wrapped around Eric's.

"I know how we can celebrate that Tris." Tobias gives me a very evil grin. "Lets throw another party and invite Uriah." He and Eric both laugh.

"Fuck that..." I turn to Eric and glare. "...And if you don't stop laughing right fucking now, you can forget about tonight!" Eric stops laughing and glares at Tobias. That is what I fucking though.

As we make our way into the dinning hall Tobias immediately runs off to find his woman just as the bane of my existence walks up to us and throws his meaty arm around my neck.

"How's the booty, girl" Uri smile at me while I just glare at him.

I turn to Eric and nod my head towards Uri.

"It's fine Uri. Hows your booty, boy." I ask right before Eric moves behind him and kicks him in the ass, hard.

"Ow man, what the hell was that for?" Uri whines while rubbing his ass.

"Mainly for putting my girl out of commission, you little shithead." Eric tells him in that sexy asshole tone that turns me on so much.

"Guys, I said I was sorry and I will never do anything like that again. So please forgive me." Uri pouts.

"Oh we already forgave you, you dope. We just like messing with you." I smile and kiss his cheek because at the end of the day I really love this idiot. Besides, Max's is so much more fun to mess with.

We get our food and find a table in record time because we're unusually early for dinner.

"Still hurting baby?" Eric ask as I sit on his lap.

"Yeah, I think I'd feel better if I had a knife." I say loudly while glaring at Max as he walks past our table.

I feel Eric moving and notice he and Tobias are moving all the knives on the table out of my reach, assholes.

"Why would you want a knife, and why did those two move them away from you so fast?" Zeke asks as he sits by Uri and shakes his head at the idiot because he is cramming massive amounts of cake down his throat. Nasty.

"Let's just say that Tris has turned her vengeance away from Uriah and turned it towards Max." Tobias informs everyone while shaking his head at me.

"What happened?" Uri ask around a mouth full. Good god Uri, could get any nastier, or cram more cake in that big ass mouth of yours?

"She threw a knife at him and cut his ear." Eric tells everyone while rubbing my neck.

"Why would you do that to someone, and who did you do that to?" Larhea ask as she sits down and kisses my brother on his cheek causing the fucker blush again and by the look on Eric's face I know he notices this as well.

"Because its fun and it was Max on the receiving end. Asshole pissed me off by making me come back to work while my ass still hurts. I mean seriously, I broke a vital bone for a person that loves to sit." I grumble.

Fuckers just laugh at my misery. Assholes.

A few minutes later, Lynn sits down next to me and Eric. She leans over and raps her arm around my waist and elbows my man in the stomach causing him to gut and call her a bitch. I just laugh as I lay my head on her shoulder.

Her and Eric act like siblings sometime. They are just as bad as me and Tobias sometimes.

"Still hurting sweetie?" She asks me as I feel her elbow my man once more.

"Yes and that fucking quack you work for told Max that it was okay for me to go back to work," I pout like a baby as I pull away.

"Yeah I know." She gives me a supporting smile. "Max came in today and received three stitches. Nice work Tris." Lynn laughs, causing me to smile.

"Want me to cut your hair tomorrow? I have the day off and I can bring everything to your office so that we can pick on Max together. What do you say we have a lot of laughs at his expense?" She grins at me and at this moment I really love my sister, even more now that she's not screwing my brother. Fuck that sounded bad.

"Turning them gay too Eric?" Zeke laughs causing Lynn to throw her cake at him and nails him in the face really freaking hard.

Eric just glares at him.

"Bulls eye!" I yell and throw my arms in the air.

"Tobias didn't turn me gay, you fucking asshole! If a guy like Tobias doesn't do it for me then there is no way I was ever really into guys in the first place, you insensitive jerk!" Lynn yells at a contrite looking Zeke then shares a smile with Tobias as she sits back down.

"Lynn, what have I told you about wasting cake?" Uri screeches.

"Shut it Uri, its just cake." Lynn grumbles as a girl I've never met sits next to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Nita these are my friends Tris, Eric, Tobias, Larhea, Sometimes Zeke but not at the moment, and Uriah. Guys this is my girlfriend Nita." Lynn points to everyone as she says their name, when she gets to Zeke she gives him the finger.

I smile at the fact that Lynn included Larhea, and so does Tobias. Looks like their friendship will be just fine and I'm glad because I refuse to play the in between person. I love them both and I will not choose. I refuse and they both know this.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nita smiles at everyone. "I've heard so much about you." she says quietly.

"Okay Nita, I'll tell you like I told my brother's girl over there. If you hurt my family I'll throw you in the chasm." I point my finger at her with a smile. "With that being said. Welcome to our little family, and enjoy the all the crazy that is us. Hope you can handle it." I tell her seriously.

"Party at my place!" Uriah yells loudly.

Good god that boy is an idiot.

"Oh hell no, we're going home. Come on baby." I yell right back at the moron and get my sore ass up while pulling Eric with me. "later assholes!" I yell over my shoulder as we leave.

As we pass Max's table I give him the finger and the fucker laughs at me. Just wait asshole you're ass will be hurting tomorrow cause now I got a partner in crime, bitch. I let out an evil little laugh and he stops laughing and looks scared.

Oh yeah be afraid Max be very fucking afraid.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I finally got this chapter fixed up for you guys. Well, some what fixed up. My mistakes make me...Well, me.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_

 _ **~0O0~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_**I don't own Divergent**_** ** _ **. I**_** ** _ **'m**_** ** _ **just putt**_** ** _ **i**_** ** _ **ng my spin on it**_** ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

 ** _ **~0O0~**_**

* * *

 ** _ **CHAPTER 14**_**

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

Lynn and I are currently sitting in my office just shooting the shit while we wait for Max to make a run for the restroom.

Lynn works in the infirmary as a doctor in training so she was able to get her hands on some very strong medical grade ex-lax and about five minutes ago while she was busy slipping a crushed tablet into his morning coffee I was in the restroom plastic wrapping all the toilet seats.

I needed a damn hazmat suit to go in there but settled for gloves and Tobias's favorite bandanna covering my nose and mouth. Oh god it was so freaking nasty in there. While I was doing that I had Eric shut the water off to the sinks and toilets so Max couldn't clean himself up.

"Fucking move, Tobias!" We hear Max scream loudly, then we hear a loud thump right before we see Max fly bast my office like someone set his ass on fire. I'll bet my last point that his ass really does feel like its on fire. I'm so diabolical it's not even funny anymore. Maybe now Max will learn not to mess with me because I am the queen of pranks.

Lynn and I get up quickly and rush towards the door, poking our heads out of my office to see Tobias laying on the floor looking like he's has just been run over.

I seriously think that, that's exactly what happened to him. Larhea is pressed against the wall looking all kinds of scared. Lynn and I can't contain our hysterical laughter when we turn to the direction Max ran and see Eric doubled over and gasping for air because he's laughing so damn hard.

"What the fuck did you do to him Tris? He just seriously ran my ass over." Tobias asks us with his eyes still closed while holding his junk. My big brother's voice is reaching decibel levels that dogs could more than likely hear from a mile away.

I think Max may have trampled my brothers nuts in his haste to get to the bathroom.

About a minute later Tobias slowly picks himself up off the floor with Larhea's help. He is swearing up a storm as he finally get to his feet.

I grin over at my big brother as I move towards Eric and begin rubbing his back. "Ask me no questions Champ and I will tell you no lies." I continue to laugh with Eric and Lynn.

Around five or six minutes later all hell breaks loose in the hallway when Max pokes his head out of the mens room, looking all kinds of crazy.

Oh god help us all; that smell is just terrible.

"What the fuck?" Max screeches like a banshee. "Who in the hell put plastic wrap on the goddamn toilet seat?" Max looks like he really want to kill some one because everyone's faces are turning red from trying to hold in their laughter.

"Eric," Max continues to yell. "Call my wife and tell her to bring me a change of clothes. Fucking pronto!" Max growls loudly as he glares at me.

"Yeah sure..." Eric manages to squeak out before he begins to wheeze once again, and it causes everyone to belt out their loud hysterical laughter.

"You all are fucking assholes!" Max turns to me with the meanest glare he could manage through his embarrassment. "Beatrice Prior, I know that you had something to do with this..."

"Oh no sir." I laugh and point at him. "I had everything to do with this. Trust me," I grin evilly at him. "You'll soon regret the decision in cutting my sick leave short. That is, if you don't already regret it." I tell him, still laughing really fucking hard, so I hope he understood me.

"Payback is a bitch Tris." Max tells me through clinched teeth as he continues to glare at me.

"Bring it on old man. I ain't scared of you." I tell him pinching my nose closed, so I'm sure I sound rather funny.

"Damn Max, you smell rank. Dude you need to start showering more." Lynn tells Max causing me to snort through my pinched nose as Eric walks back out of his office, holding his nose and still laughing at Max.

"Why the hell haven't you gone back into the bathroom to wait for your wife old man? We really, really don't want to smell your shit Max." Eric says waving his other hand in front of his face.

We may all be suffering from this prank for a while by the smell of things. Hey wasn't pecker, I mean peter placed in sanitation because of his low rank? If that is the case, then I seriously hit the jackpot.

"If I close the fucking door I'll suffocate." Max points out. "That shit stinks to the high heavens." Max growls then gags causing all of us to laugh harder. "What in the hell did you do to me you little shit? I mean really, my butt hole felt and still feels like it was on fire." Max whines causing us all to gag and start laughing harder.

"That, oh fearless leader would be a very strong medical grade ex-lax, Max." I tell him proudly then high five Lynn.

Eric walks over and hugs the shit out of me. "I fucking love you woman." He kisses me sweetly. "And I have a big surprise for you tonight, so we're getting off early baby, and we're going straight home when we do leave this stinky place; absolutely no pit stops, alright baby." Eric growls in my ear before nibbling on it seductively causing me to let out a loud sexy moan and slip my hand in the back of Eric pants to grab his muscular ass, much to my brother and Max's annoyance.

"Yes sir, baby." I wink at my big strong and very sexy man.

"What the hell have you done to your self you wanker?" Max's wife approaches us slowly. "Holy shit that stinks!" She yells and covers her nose. "Am I going to have to start buying you adult diapers?" Helen yells at her smelly husband for all to hear as she walks around him and tossing him a bag.

I know what Max is getting from all of us for Christmas. A shit load of adult diapers.

"Tobias call sanitation and I'm sorry for running you over like that but I had to fucking go!" Max yells at my brother causing everyone to laugh again.

I look at my brother with a wicked grin. "Hey champ, doesn't Peter work in sanitation?" I raise my brow in question.

My brother grins at me and painfully limps to his office as quickly as he can. Yeah he dislikes Peter as much as I do.

"Remind me never to piss you off Tris." Larhea laughs and she walk over and stands next to me, Eric and Lynn.

"Peter will be here ASAP." Tobias informs us as he wraps his arms around Larhea from behind and kisses her cheek. He is so sweet when he wants to be.

"Can you imagine growing up with her in abnegation she did this kind of shit all the fucking time. People seriously hated us there, which is unusual considering it is abnegation after all." Tobias tells everyone and we share a smile.

"Oh before I forget, I need to cancel our movie night tonight, champ" I grin at my brother just as Eric kisses my cheek.

Tobias just nods and gives Eric a weird grin. I wonder what the hell that was about.

"Did someone call for a clean up crew?" Peter asks walking down the hall towards us with Molly and two other guys just as Max walks out of the restroom.

"Yep, now I'm going home for the day." Max glares at me as I wave my fingers at him and give him a brilliant smile. "Come on Helen." Max says as he tries to grab his wife's hand.

"Don't even think about touching me until you take at least 3 showers. "Helen growls at Max. "Jesus Christ you smell terrible. I hope you've learned your lesson because Tris is worse than her damn mother. Even I know not to cross those two you damn dummy." She continues to rant at her smelly husband all the way down the hall causing us to let out another bout of laughter.

"Uh...yeah, you people are fucking crazy." I hear Peter mutter as he opens the restroom door and immediately starts to gag.

"Yep we are crazy and we're damn proud of it." I tell him just before Eric speaks up with an evil grin directed at Peter.

"We're also proud of the fact that we're not about to clean up Max's shit." We all laugh at the horrified look on Peter's face. "So how about you let us know how proud you are after you're done with that shit. Pun definitely intended asshole." Eric kisses my lips softly as we all enter my office and shut the door.

Holy shit what a day!

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 **(** **SHOW ME THE LOVE PEOPLE** **)**

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Divergent. I_** ** _w_** ** _ish I was that awesome, but I'm not_** ** _. Hey, I do own any and all my mistakes though..._**

 ** _*S_** ** _he sigh sadly to herself*_**

 ** _ENJOY_** ** _!_**

 ** _~0O0~_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 15_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

 _ _ **Continuation of chapter**__ ** _ **14**_** ** _ **...**_**

"Damn Tris, I think you got more out of this prank than you did when you some how sealed Marcus Eaton up in his house on my choosing day." My big brother smiles fondly at me. "I still want to know how you did that by the way." He says as he points his finger at me while eyeing me critically.

How the hell did he find out about that? Oh yeah I told him when mom and dad brought me to visit him on visiting day. Duh Tris...

"Well brother dear, like I told you when I visited you; it was my going away gift to you so you didn't have to listen to Marcus's boring ass, and very long winded speech during your choosing ceremony and I did it the night before while everyone was asleep with the cement that I stole from the construction workers that were fixing the roads in Abnegation. It was funny as fuck when they had to pull his big ass out of that tiny window after everyone came back from the ceremony." I tell him as I curl up next to Eric on the couch. "I just wished you could have been there to see that."

"You seriously did that shit?" Larhea laughs and shakes her head. "You are my new favorite person Tris. Sorry Tobias, but your sister is freaking awesome."

"Yeah, she's pretty great when she wants to be." Tobias says leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I love you so much baby Bea and thanks for that. I bet you had a hell of a lot of community service after that one." Tobias grins at me after wrapping his arm around Larhea again.

"Eh, nothing I couldn't nap through, and I love you too champ." I tell him.

"I remember my parents were so happy to not have to even look at Marcus that day. Well, they were happy up until I spilled my blood on the Dauntless coals." Eric grins down at me. "My parents hate me now. I really don't have a family anymore." He whispers sadly.

"Hey baby..." I cup Eric's face lovingly. "...I will always be your family and I'm willing to bet that everyone in this room feels the same damn way. I know for a fact that Max and Helen see you as the son that they always wanted. Helen told me so. We all love you so much baby."

"She's right Eric." Tobias jumps on Eric's lap causing us all to laugh. "You are my brother in every way but blood and I luvs you soooo much." Tobias squeals like a girl and hugs Eric before getting dumped on the floor.

"Yeah, love you too brother but don't do that shit again." Eric points at Tobias and laughs before helping him off the floor and giving him one of those weird man hugs.

Eric lifts me up before setting back down on the couch with me straddling his lap. As soon as his lips are pressed to mine my office door flies open and slams into the wall. I turn and glare at Peter as I start to stand up and kick his ass for no doubt putting a hole in my wall, but Eric holds my feisty ass down. He knows I'm close to killing that asshole.

"Excuse me," Peter sneers at us rudely. "But how in the hell do you people expect me to clean that bathroom when there is no fucking water?" He growls after sticking his head inside my office door.

"Look under the fucking sink and turn the damn water back on you dumb ass. The wrench is hidden behind the toilet paper rack, and learn how to fucking knock dip shit. Oh and that hole that you just put in your leaders wall will come out of your points." Eric informs Peter as he glares at the stinky fucker while still holding my ass down.

"Whatever." Peter says before slamming my the door.

"I'll be right back." Tobias say quietly before storming out of my office.

Everyone is looking at the door and we all can faintly hear Tobias giving Peter a verbal beat down. A few minutes later my brother struts back into my office with a satisfied smirk on his face. "That boy is one infraction away from becoming factionless." Tobias grins at me.

"Hey Lynn, can you cut my hair while you're here?" Eric asks patting my leg. "Hop up babe, I need a trim. My hair is getting way too long for my liking."

"I love your hair like this." I pout. "I like that I can run my fingers through it and pull it when your mouth and tongue is..."

"Shut up Tris!" Tobias yells causing me and Eric to smile. "I do not need nor do I want to hear any of what you were about to say."

I stick my tongue out at my brother.

"Didn't I just cut your hair?" Lynn asks Eric, ignoring me and Tobias.

"Yeah but it grows fast." Eric shrugs then looks at me. "Please baby, it's so hot and uncomfortable when I let it grow out this long." Eric pouts then gives me a wicked grin. "You can just grab and pull my ears when my mouth and tongue is..."

"Please shut the fuck up you horny bastards!" My big brother looks like he wants to punch Eric.

I just laugh while Eric wiggles his tongue at me causing my brother to groan and bury his face in Larhea's neck. "Make them stop baby." He whines.

"Why?" She laughs and tugs on Tobias's ears. "I love pulling your ears and hair when your mouth and tongue..."

"Okay everyone!" Lynn yells. "No more talk of oral sex." She laughs then turn to Eric. "Yeah I'll cut your hair, but I'm going to start charging you guys for this shit." Lynn laughs as she begins to get everything ready while Eric kisses me before moving over to the stool that we used for my hair cut.

"Make him cook you dinner." Tobias smile at Eric. "Fucker's a genius in the kitchen."

"Guess that means I can stop cooking for you, you damn mooch." Eric gives me a sexy look. "And that's not the only room I'm a genius in, isn't that right Tris?"

Eric is not wrong about that, the things that man can do with his dick and tongue in any and every room we can find with a door that locks. Oh shit, now I'm sporting lady wood. Fuck I wish we were alone.

"Damn it Eric, now I'm horny as fuck!" I yell at my sexy and very talented boyfriend. "Why would you do that to me when you fucking know I can't do shit about it?" I say rubbing my thighs together.

Everyone but Eric and Tobias laugh at my outburst. Tobias just glares at both Eric and I with a sick look on his face.

Eric, well, that sexy fucker just wiggles his talented tongue at me again and winks. I'm two fucking seconds from kicking everyone the hell out of my office and fucking him until he passes the fuck out.

"Goddamn it Tris!" My brother yells at me. Oops, I guess they all heard that. "We didn't want to hear that shit. Jesus Christ Tris, please get a damn filter will you!" Tobias is still yelling at me, but everyone else is laughing.

"I said that shit out loud, didn't I?" Eric and I laugh at my crazy ass as everyone nods.

"Forget I said that Lynn." Tobias completely changes the subject and pouts to Eric. "Please don't stop cooking for me Eric, I won't survive it." He continues to whine like a big baby and effectively breaking me from my sexual thoughts of Eric's awesomeness.

Eric really is a god in bed...or on any sturdy surface.

Have I mentioned that I really, really love my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything. That is including Max even though he's still an asshole.

That doesn't mean I'm done fucking with his old ass yet, that shit is just way too much fun.

* * *

I'm currently soaking comfortably in a lavender and chamomile scented bath that Eric ran for me. He told me not to leave the tub until he came back to get me.

I just know that the sexy bastard has something very sweet up his sleeve for me. God I really love that man.

Twenty minutes later the love of my life struts his sexy ass back into the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that are very low on his hips. That sexy V muscle that I really, really love to lick and bit is on full display just for me. His chest and feet are bare just as I prefer it.

Damn I am so in love with the sexist man on earth.

Eric gives me a knowing look and licks his lips before shaking his head while giving me a sexy grin as he adjusts the huge bulge in those sexy jeans of his. "Stand up baby." Eric orders me in a low moan as he walks closer to me and grabs a towel off the rack, holding it out for me.

I stand up slowly and not taking my eyes from his as I make a grab for the towel but he moves it out of my reach.

"Hold your arms up beautiful." Eric growls low in his throat.

Holy shit that was fucking HOT.

I grin as I slowly raise my arms above my head, doing as I'm told because lets face it; I love it when he's forceful like this.

Eric grins as he moves closer to me and lifts me out of the tub with the towel wrapped around me. He then proceeds to dry my body while kissing me in places that he knows will cause me to moan.

Fuck, I want him so bad right now.

When he's finished his pleasurable task, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our room. Eric sets me on our bed and walks into the closet not saying a word to me. A few minutes later Eric walks out of our closet wearing his robe that's almost completely open but not quite. He's holding my robe in his hand and that sexy smirk is still on his kissable lips.

"Come here Baby." When I'm standing in front of him, he helps me into my robe, tying it around my waist loosely so that the swell of my breast are on display but my nipples are completely covered. "I hope you're hungry Ms. Prior." Eric says picking me up again and caring me to the dining table where a few candles are lit and dinner is waiting.

The room is only illuminated by candle light. This is the most romantic thing that I have ever experienced in my life. It's beautiful.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I look back at Eric with a big smile. "Wow baby, what's the occasion?" I ask as he pulls my chair out for me and wipes the tear from my cheek with a sweet kiss. "This is all so beautiful; I love it."

"That's a secret for now baby." Eric sits down in the chair next to me and takes my hand and kisses it lovingly. "You'll find out everything after dinner." He tells me as he leans over and places a sweet chaste kiss to my lips. "Now lets eat." Eric grins as he lifts the lid off the tray to reveal my favorite.

"You spoil me baby." I grin at him as I take the first bite of my fish.

Oh God this food is amazing, if he keeps cooking food like this for me I'll be 300lbs for sure, but fuck I can't stop eating.

"Slow down Tris, you're gonna choke." Eric laughs as I shovel this delicious food in my mouth.

"But Eric, it's so fucking good. I'm so glad you know your way around the kitchen, because if you didn't we would have to eat in the mess hall with everyone else or starve, and so would Tobias." I smile at my man. "You know we are stuck with him eating with us every time you cook? Speaking of Tobias; how the hell did you manage to keep him away tonight because I'm sure he can smell this awesome food from his apartment." I wink at Eric as I take another bite.

Eric just gives me a wicked and mischievous grin. "Larhea" He says, but I understand completely. My big brother is completely whipped and will do whatever that crazy woman tells him to.

Just like Eric does for me.

I'm so glad my brother has someone like her. I was really worried about him every since he and Lynn broke up but that shit was for the best though. They both seem happier now anyway.

I can see why Tobias is so taken with Larhea. She's fucking beautiful, long black hair and bright green eyes with a killer body. Hell if I wasn't in love with Eric and if I swung that way, I would be all over that.

"What's going on in that crazy beautiful head of yours baby?" Eric asks, freeing me from my lesbian thoughts.

"Just thinking about how fucking hot my brother's girlfriend is and if I were gay and not completely stupid for you I'd be all over her, and Tobias wouldn't stand a chance in hell." I tell my sexy man honestly causing him to start coughing and choking a little.

Yeah that had the intended affect.

"Jesus Christ Tris!" Eric yells when he finally stops coughing. "Fuck baby, the images I just had will never leave my mind. Hell, I'm not sure I want them to." Eric gets up from his chair and stands in front of me holding his hand out for me to take. "Come here you silly, sexy girl."

I place my hand in his and stand up as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist pulling me flush against his muscular body and I can feel every hard inch of his erection. I moan loudly as he kisses me sweetly.

"Is that all for me Eric?" I ask him as I slip my hand into his robe and begin rubbing my hand up and down his hard cock.

Eric's head lulls back with a loud groan. "That will always be yours Tris but before you can have what you want, you need to answer one question first and I won't take no for a fucking answer baby. Do you understand me Tris?" Eric growls against my neck causing me to moan loudly and nod my head in response because I fucking love his no nonsense tone. Especially when his mouth is touching my skin. Son of a bitch I'm about two seconds away from jumping him right now.

Eric takes a step back moving away from me a bit but not letting go of my hand and slowly gets down on one knee holding an open ring box out towards me. I gasp when I realize what he is doing. Holy shit Eric is proposing to me.

I feel tears running down my cheeks and I smile at him as I run my free hand through his soft short hair.

"Baby, I knew from the moment I saw you on that roof that you would be mine, forever. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you." He releases my hand and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "Tris, you are my life now and I can't imagine being without you. I want everything with you baby. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy because all I want is for you to be as happy as you can possibly be." Eric moves me back just a little so that he can grab my left hand and kiss my ring finger. He then opens my robe completely and kisses my exposed belly. I thread my hands through his hair again, while he wraps his arms tightly around my body under my robe. "Tris baby, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife? I love you so fucking much baby, please my beautiful, sexy, crazy, foul mouth angel, say yes and I'll spend every second of every day proving my love to you." I become a sobbing mess when I see a tear roll down his cheek.

"You know baby, my first instinct is to make you sweat and squirm a little, but I can't do that to you during a moment like this. So..." I drop to my knees and kiss him hard and quick. "I'll just tell you that I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I possibly can. So yes Eric, I'll marry you tomorrow if it's at all possible. I'll marry you tonight if that is what you want because I sure as hell want to be your wife right now and forever..."

I barely have the words out of my mouth when Eric's lips crash to mine. This kiss is so tender that I melt in his arms completely. I gasp as I feel him tugging hard on my nipple ring and his tongue slips into my mouth. God, he tastes so fucking delectable.

As our kiss slows I pull away to breathe while Eric starts to trails his mouth and tongue down my neck to my collarbone and farther down across my breast, flicking my nipple ring with his tongue while his big strong and very capable hands grip my ass cheeks.

I throw my head back moaning incoherently as he nip at my belly.

"One day baby..." Eric continues to kiss my stomach softly as his hands slide around to my hips. "I'll have you round with our first child..." Eric is still kissing and nipping at my belly button ring as continues. "...and you will be even more beautiful baby. God I love you so much Tris."

"I love you too Eric." I tell him softly.

Eric kisses me once more before grabbing my left hand and kissing my ring finger before sliding the beautiful black diamond ring on my finger. "Perfect fit baby." He Smiles at me before standing and pulling me to my feet as well.

"It's so beautiful Eric. When have you had time to get something like this and how did you know my size?" I ask him while holding my hand up to get a good look at it. It's freaking huge. In the center there's a very big black diamond and two smaller grayish blue diamonds on each side. The band looks platinum with tiny white diamonds all around the band. Holy shit this is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen.

"Do you remember when Tobias and I had to go to Candor?" He asks and I nod my head as I continue to look at my gorgeous ring. "Well, we didn't really have to go to Candor. We went to Abnegation so that I could ask your parents for your hand and your mom gave me this so I could have your engagement ring sized to fit you. She told me that I got it too small when I show her your ring." Eric grabs my right hand and I feel him slide another ring on my finger.

I look down and see my grandmother's hope ring that her dad gave her. My grandmother gave it to my mother before she died.

I wipe the tears that I feel rolling down my cheeks and look up at the love of my life and smile.

"When did you buy my engagement ring Eric?" I ask him raising my eyebrows at him.

"I bought it a couple of weeks after we started dating." He leans down and nips at my ear. "I told you Tris. I knew the moment I met you that I would spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything baby." He places one hand on the back of my neck and grabs my leg and wraps it around his waist with his other hand as he begins kissing me hard and passionately.

Eric slides his hand up my thigh to my ass then slide his other hand down my back and grasp my leg, picking me up. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist tightly and moaning into the kiss as he carries me to our bedroom.

I pull away from his soft lips when we get to our room and gasp as I look at what he's done to our room. There are candles lit everywhere and it smell's fantastic.

How the hell did he do this? When the hell did he do this?

Eric places me on my feet and completely removes my robe and begins kissing and licking his way down my body. His hands following his mouth. I moan loudly when he kneels down to the floor and throws my right leg over he shoulder and starts licking his way up the inside of my thigh.

"Oh god baby, I love it when your mouth is all over me. Jesus Christ Eric that feels so damn good. Please baby, don't stop!" I cry out a really loud moan as he licks and sucks my on my clit, devouring me.

"Mmmm." Eric growls against my clit just as he pushes two fingers into me slowly. I grasp his head as I throw my head back with my back arched when I feel my entire body begin to ignite."ERIC!" I scream his name out as loud as I can when I feel my orgasm rock my entire being and exploding so suddenly that my legs begin to shake violently.

"OH FUCK BABY!" I'm so loud that I'm sure the entire compound heard me. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ERIC!" Holy shit I've never been this loud before. I better tone it down a little. "Fuck Eric that feels so damn good baby, yes, yes, oh fuck y..." I'm cut off as I fall to the bed and Eric is right there with me still sucking hard on my bundle of very sensitive nerves continuously.

"Holy fucking shit!" I'm still screaming as loud as I can when he shoves his talented tongue inside me as I cum so fucking hard that I'm close to blacking out. "I really fucking love you so damn much Eric." I tell him as my orgasm pulses throughout my entire body again and again.

What the hell is this sex god doing to me? I'm writhing and moaning continuously and I seriously do feel like I just might pass the fuck out from all the pleasure.

"I love you more my sexy fiance." Eric tells me as he removes his robe quickly and crawls in between my parted legs before kissing the fuck out of me.

"Do you taste how delicious you are baby? I really fucking love doing that to you." Eric grins as he flexes his hips really hard and thrusts into my still quivering pussy even harder. "I love making you cum so goddamn hard that your pleasure just pours out of you and into my mouth." He kisses me hard as he pulls all the way out then slams back into me so fucking hard and deep that my entire body is pushed further up the bad. "Fuck baby, just the taste of you makes my dick hard as fuck." He growls as he slides his hands under my ass and lifts my hips off the bed then begins to pound in and out of me with a wild and brutal but oh so pleasurable pace over and over. "Do feel how hard I am for you baby? Do you love it when I fuck hard?" He growls as he pounds into me. "Or do you love it when I make slow, sweet love to you?" He whispers softly against the skin between my breast as he moves in and out of me at an agonizing slow pace. It all feels so damn good that it so fucking hard to decide what I love more. "Fuck woman, You're so fucking tight and so goddamn wet; always wet for me baby." His thrusts become harder but not faster and I find that this feel so fucking good but I still can't decide. "Damn Tris, I don't think I can last that long tonight." He hisses and begins to thrust harder and faster.

I decide right then and there that I love him fucking me any and every way that wants. As long as he never stops. "Oh god, Eric I love it all baby!" I scream as I cum harder than ever.

Once I stop quivering around his huge dick Eric flips us over so that I can ride him however I want and so that I can control our pace.

"Fuck yeah baby!" Eric roars as I begin to roll and grind my hips into him really hard and fast. I'm fucking the shit out of him with my back arched and my hips continuously rolling and grind. I throw my head back and moaning loudly as Eric sits up and wraps his right arm around my back. He slips his left hand up my stomach to my breast and tugs one of my nipple rings hard. I'm begin grinding into him faster and faster, harder and fucking harder. Everything that I do just feels so fucking good. Eric grabs my hips hard, no doubt leaving bruises as he guides my body up and down his throbbing dick hard and fast.

"Fuck Tris, holy shit woman I love you so fucking much, Ahhhhh, Mmmm. FUCK ME BABY!" Eric roars so loud that I fucking know my brother heard that shit.

"Oh god Eric!" I cry out as I cum again with him and just as hard. I lean forward and bite Eric's shoulder hard as our bodies convulses quiver together with the best orgasm that I know we both have ever experienced.

"Holy shit baby that fucking hurts so goddamn good" He yells out with pain and pleasure as I bite harder until my orgasm crawl to a quivering stop.

"I'm so sorry babe." I pant out and kiss his shoulder where I bit him. Shit, I bit him so hard that he's bleeding now.

"Eric you're bleeding baby, I'm so, so sorry." I tell him as I reach over and grab a tissue with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Its okay sweetheart." Eric chuckles as he wipes my tears away.

"No its not, I bit you and you're bleeding." I kiss his shoulder again. "Does hurt? Here let me go get something to put on it." I tell him as I try to get off of him but he groans and grabs my hips roughly and holds me in place.

"Mmmm, don't you dare move Tris. Just hold the tissue to my shoulder until it stops bleeding and we can just stay like this for the rest of the night." Eric growl at me before sucking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I'm about to agree, but then someone starts to pound on our front door, causing me to whine like a baby because everyone should know not to interrupt us tonight.

"Who the fuck is wanting to die tonight?" Eric growls loudly and then groans as I get off of him causing his still hard dick to slide out of my still wet pussy. Damn my sexy man is ready for more.

Yep someone will seriously be injured tonight.

I get up grabbing Eric's robe and handing it to him before putting mine on and the both of us quickly make our way to the door. "Let me get the door, I don't want anyone seeing you dress like this." Eric tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Eric, I'm completely covered, we'll both get it. You're not the only one that wants to kill who ever interrupted us." I grin at him as we walk to the living room and before we can open the door, the fucker pounds on the door again.

"WHAT!" Eric yell as he opens the door to a teary eyed Larhea.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened, Larhea?" I ask as I pull her inside.

"Sorry for yelling at you Larhea." Eric tells her as he shut the door.

"Oh God Tris I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys but Tobias is in the infirmary. Fuck, he was fine one minute and the next he was doubled over in pain on the floor." She continues to cry into my shoulder. "I don't know what happened, we were...well you know, and then all of a sudden he was grabbing his side and fell to the floor. Shit Tris hurry up and get dressed, I told him I would get you and Eric and come right back." She tells us through her sobs.

"Fuck!" I yell as I run to the closet and strip my robe off.

A second later Eric is doing the same, and in no time at all we both are dressed and blowing out all the candles in the room before the three of us take off in a very fast sprint to the infirmary.

As I push the swinging doors open I run into Lynn. "Where the fuck is my brother Lynn?" I yell and feel tears streaming down my face. Eric is rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Calm down Tris, he's in with the doctor now so you can't go in yet." She tells me and fuck that shit I'd like to see those asshole keep me out.

"What fucking room is he in Lynn?" Eric growls at her and Larhea speaks up.

"203, right there." Larhea points to the door to her right and I shove Lynn out of my way pulling Eric with me.

"Come on Larhea!" I yell as I open the door.

Tobias is lying on the bed with tubes coming out of both arms and talking the the asshole that treated my broken ass.

"What the hell is wrong with my brother?" I growl harsher that I intended to.

I let go of Eric's hand and rush to my brothers side and hug him as gently as I can while crying my damn eyes out.

"Calm down baby Bea, Its just an appendicitis." Tobias tells me.

"Am I supposed to know what that means, champ?" I ask through my crazy sobs.

"My appendix ruptured and they're taking me into surgery in a few minutes to remove it." He says like it's not a big deal.

"He'll be fine Ms. Prior. we'll have him in and out in a couple of hours and back to normal in a week or two." The doctor tells me and I look at him with a look that says shut the fuck up.

Eric comes to stand beside the bed that Tobias and I are on and grabs my hand while patting my brother on the shoulder. "Tris baby, I had the same thing happen to me when I was twelve. He'll be in a lot of pain but I promise baby he will be fine." Eric tells me reassuringly and making me feel a little better about all this.

"What did she say man? Are you gonna be my brother-n-law?" Tobias asks Eric, smiling like he's high. I'm sure one of these IV's are for his pain meds and he's high as a kite right now.

"I said yes, duh." I roll my eyes as I show my brother my beautiful ring. Larhea is standing on the other side of Tobias' bed and leans over to look at it as well.

"That is a beautiful ring." She look at Eric and smiles. "Good job Eric and congrats guys." Larhea tells us before leaning in to kiss my brothers cheek before he reaches up and wipes her tears away.

"Both my girls are crying over me." Tobias laughs a really goofy laugh. "I feel so damn special." He grins while wiping his imaginary tears and I hear Eric chuckle behind me.

"Special Ed." I tell him as I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Fuck champ. You scared the shit out of us." I growl as I get off the bed and Eric wraps me in his arms.

"Yeah fucker, don't you ever do that shit to us again." Eric grins as he flicks Tobias's ear.

"You know baby Bea. When I get out of here you and Eric gonna to have to take care of me, and I want that damn bell too." Tobias tells us grinning like a loon.

"No shit, you and Larhea will be moving in to our guest room during your recovery, and don't you fucking say shit Larhea." I point at her. "You my dear, are gonna help me because Tobias is a bigger baby than I am when he's invalid." I tell her.

"I wasn't gonna say anything because I don't mind taking care of his sexy ass." She winks at my brother.

"I guess I'll be doing all the damn cooking." Eric laugh and I roll my eyes at him.

"Well duh." I turn to him and kiss his pouting lips softly. "Baby, who else is gone feed us?" I kiss his cheek just as Lynn comes into the room to take my brother to surgery.

"I love you champ and we'll all be here when you wake up, I promise." I tell my big brother as I kiss his cheek once more then hug the shit out of him, not wanting to let him go.

"Love you to baby Bea." Tobias kisses my cheek in return then turns to Eric and opens his arms, wanting a hug from him as well. Larhea and I laugh as they embrace each other in a very awkward and quick manly hug. "Eric, my little wifey, I expect my favorite dinner when I get home baby." Tobias winks at my fiance before Lynn wheels him out of the room.

And now we wait...

* * *

 ** _ **Hope you all liked this chapter**_** ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **You guys are the best and I fucking love the reviews, they are the highlight of my day**_** ** _ **when I receive a review from a fan.**_**

 ** _ **It**_** ** _ **always mak**_** ** _ **es**_** ** _ **me smile**_** ** _ **a toothy smile, whether the review is good or bad, I don**_** ** _ **'t care**_** ** _ **. It lets me know that people are actually reading this even if they don**_** ** _ **'t like**_** ** _ **…**_**

 ** _ **~0O0~**_**

 ** _ **FOLLOW**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **FAVORITE**_** ** _ **, AND REVIEW~**_**

 ** _ **GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT MY LOVELIES**_** ** _ **, GOOD OR BAD I DON**_** ** _ **'T CARE. JUST LET ME KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL WITH ME**_** ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **PEACE THE FUCK OUT MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS...**_**

 _ **~O0O~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_~0O0~_**

 ** _ **I don**_** ** _ **'t own Divergent but I really do own any and all the mistakes that I have made and/or over looked because I am so not and never will be perfect in any way but Jai Courtney's body is as perfect as they come.**_**

 ** _ **Good God in heaven above. That man makes me drool like an idiot and moan like a hussy every damn time I see him with or without a shirt. Especially those pictures of him modeling those very tight briefs.**_**

 ** _ **I just want to lick him!**_**

 ** _ **Jai/Eric is so freaking (HOT, SEXY, GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, HANDSOME, and completely and utterly FUCKABLE!**_**

 ** _ **I'm a very huge fan...**_**

 ** _ **Anyway, this chapter is in**_** ** _ **Tobias'**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **point of view from**_** ** _ **the night of**_** ** _ **Eric and Tris**_** ** _ **'s**_** ** _ **engagement & **_****_**Champs**_** ** _ **appendicitis…**_**

 ** _ **I**_** ** _ **really couldn**_** ** _ **'t help myself at all. I just had**_** ** _ **to do this**_** ** _ **for you awesomely and devoted readers**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

 ** _ **~0O0~**_**

* * *

 ** _ **C**_** ** _ **HAPTER 16**_**

 ** _ **~Champ~**_**

Before Larhea and I are able to leave the office for the day Eric storms in looking all kinds of crazy because he's completely out of breath and seems utterly out of his damn mind.

"What in the Abnegation hell is wrong with you Eric?" I give him a look as I stand next to Larhea, pulling her back against my chest and when her sexy ass presses against my now hard dick I lean down and bite her earlobe. "I can't wait to get you to my apartment and have my way with this ass baby."

Larhea reaches back and slaps the side of my thing playfully. "Behave Tobias." She giggles then looks back at Eric and I notice the he is now glaring at me and tapping his damn foot impatiently.

"Sorry man. Now what can my awesome ass do for you, brother?" I grin at him.

"I need you and Larhea to help out tonight." He breathes out as he turn and shuts the door to my office. "Okay so you both know that I've been planning to propose to Tris, right. Well, I'm doing it tonight before I lose my nerve and I need you guys to come over when I text you, so that you light some candles in our bedroom for me while Tris is distracted. Discretely of coarse. If you will do this for me, I will cook for you both for the rest of the week." The whipped bastard asks us all in one breath.

Damn, Eric has is bad for my crazy sister.

"You've got yourself a freaking deal there buddy." I grin at him because I fucking know that I'm getting the better end of this.

"What do you want me to do?" Larhea asks him while absentmindedly rubbing her hands up and down my arms that are still tightly wrapped around her slim waist.

"Keep Tobias from ruining the whole thing by either catching himself on fire, burning my apartment down, and/or eating the food and letting Tris know what you're doing while you sneak in. I also want you to keep him distract after you guys leave so he doesn't come back over because I'm cooking Tris' favorite which just so happens to be Tobias' favorite too." Eric grin, and my fucking mouth starts to water at the thought of freaking grilled Mahi Mahi.

This is gonna be so damn hard. I'm not too sure that I can do this.

"Don't tell me you're finally cooking seasoned grilled Mahi Mahi and I'm not fucking invited to enjoy it with you guys..." I whine like a baby and turn to my girl "...Sweetheart, your job just got a lot fucking harder." I tell her sadly.

Larhea just give me a crazy look.

"I'll tell you what." Eric sighs loudly. "If you buy it, I'll cook it for you and Larhea Saturday night." Eric smiles at us causing me to get really freaking excited and bouncing like a two year old while still holding my girl and making her gorgeous tits jiggle, so I continue for that reason alone now. Well, that is until she makes me stop. Party pooper.

"You got a fucking deal dude!" I yell excitedly. "Just text me when you're ready for us." I tell him and he nods his big head at me.

"Thanks man. I'll leave the box of candles in the closet." He informs us before leaving and slamming the damn door.

I grab Larhea's hand and pull her out the door and out of our office. We quickly make our way to the dinning hall to pick up dinner and head back to my apartment so that I can stuff myself so that I'm less tempted to still my sisters food tonight.

* * *

"Babe do you want to watch and movie while we wait?" I ask Larhea after we're done eating.

"Sure but you can pick it because I'm too lazy to move right now." She grins at me as she lays across the couch on her back stretching out like a content little cat.

I'm not really paying attention to what movie I turn on because I'm too focused on my girl's body right now. Her shirt has ridden up to just above her belly button and those tiny little shorts she's wearing are scream at me, telling me to rip them off, now!

I drop the remote on the table or the floor. I really can't care which at the moment because all my focus is on Larhea right now. I happily crawl on top of her while grinning down at the beautiful girl that I'm quickly falling in love with. Hell, I think that I am already in love with her.

"What are you doing Tobias?" She moans as I kiss up her neck to her ear.

"You have to distract me baby. It's your job and I know just how dedicated your are with your work." I drag my across her jaw. "I can smell Eric's cooking already." I tell her before crashing my lips to hers.

I can smell the food that Eric is cooking, but at the moment it's not even registering in my mind. My sexy woman is very hard worker and extremely good at her job, especially if it entails keeping me distracted. Very fuck good at her work.

She deepens our slow and passionate kiss, slipping her talented and oh so sweet tongue in my mouth, moaning loudly as I do the same and begin to devour and dominate her through this one kiss. I then slip my hand under her shirt and bra so that I can rub the pad of my thumb over her erect nipple while I grind my erection unto her over and over, hard.

"Oh goddamn baby, I love the way you touch my body and make want to completely explode with so much love and savagely raw orgasmic ecstasy. HOLY SHIT BABY!" Larhea moans loud then scream even louder when I grind my hard cock into her faster while biting the shit out of her exposed nipple. "I'm so fucking wet and ready for you Tobias. Please, oh please fuck me hard, or make sweet love to me. I don't care how you do it baby. Just fucking do it right the hell now. I want your huge cock inside me all the damn time."

Yep, Tobias Arron Prior is falling so damn hard and completely and utterly in love with Courtney Larhea Storm, soon to be Larhea Prior because I am going to marry that woman some day very fucking soon. Hell, I already have the Dauntless jeweler that made the ring that Eric designed for Tris, working on Larhea's engagement ring.

That is what I like about "Dauntless diamond," and Richard Bailey, because you can design your own ring. Richard can and will have it ready for you within three days or so; depending on how busy he is at the time, how complicated and detailed the ring that you're wanting is, and how fast he can get the diamonds here from Amity and cut to your liking. The man is so good and talented at what he does. So much so, that people come to him from every faction to get their jewelry made by him and his talented team.

Damn I really sound like a fucking woman right now, or Eric. I can't help it at all though because the love of my life has me totally freaking whipped for her, and wrapped her tiny little finger, all the damn time.

I now understand why Eric has become a happy giant pansy after he met my sister. It's all because of the love of a beautiful woman. Dauntless or not. When you're in love with someone this much, it will turn a strong Dauntless warrior into a happy little pussy whipped pansy, instantly.

I'm snapped from my thoughts by my beautiful woman as she squeezes my cock through my pants to get my attention. I grin down at her and quickly nod my head as I slowly slide my hands down her still quivering aroused and sexy as fuck little body to unbutton her pants. I stop abruptly and growl because at that very fucking moment the sound of my phone breaks through our passion and totally pisses me the hell off.

"Fuck." I whine as I grab my phone and praying that it's not Eric, but to my utter dismay it's him letting Larhea and I know that he is ready for us. No doubt, paying me back for all the time that I interrupted him and Tris.

I'm growling and pouting as continue to rest my forehead on my woman's chest, right between her huge tits that I love so much. I think that that when we get back home I titty fuck her. Again.

That was so sexy last night when she let me do that to her and I almost came again when she opened her mouth and pull me to her so that I could cum in her mouth. Fuck, I'm so damn hard that it's starting to hurt.

"Come on Mr. Prior." She grin at me like she knows what I'm wanting to do to her and her gorgeously huge tits. "Let's get this over with so we can get back and you can have your wicked way with me and my boob's." Yep, my beautiful woman always knows whats on my mind.

I growl as I get up and grab her hand, adjusting myself before grabbing my key to Eric and Tris' apartment.

Larhea and I make our way inside quietly and as soon as we are inside and the door his shut behind us I pause at the smell of all the delicious food.

Fuck it, I'm about to got take it from them. Tris and Eric can kick my ass when I'm done eating...if they can catch me.

Larhea tightens her grip on my hand and hisses at me. "Come on Tobias we can't be seen and don't you fucking dare ruin this for you sister." My mean woman says as she pulls me towards their bedroom. "I will not let you touch my body for a month if you mess this up for them."

I nod quickly as I make my way around the room placing the candles everywhere and Larhea following behind me and lighting them. Damn Eric didn't say there were twenty thousand damn he wanted us to light. This is a fucking ridiculous and a big damn fire hazard, but I have to admit that it is very romantic and my crazy mean sister will love it.

I really hope that they have a fire extinguisher and Eric isn't wearing all that flammable hair gel that he love to dip his entire head in.

"Are you ready to go sugar puss?" I chuckle quietly at the look Larhea gives me before looking around the room one last time while Larhea is making sure that everything is perfect for the two love birds.

What the hell am I saying? I'll no doubt have Eric and Tris doing shit like this for me when I propose to Larhea. I'll also have Eric cooking for us too. Damn that man know what he's doing when it comes to food.

"Yep." She says taking my offered hand. "And do not ever call me sugar puss ever again Tobias." Damn that growl just made my dick twitch.

As we make our way out of the apartment I feel a sharp pain in my right side. The weird pain only last a second but fuck that shit hurt.

"Are you okay babe?" Larhea asks coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I give her a sexy grin when I open the door to my apartment. "Now strip and lay flat out on the couch baby."

Larhea does as I tell her and as soon as we both are completely naked I crawl on top of her and straddle her stomach and lean over her so that the tip of my still hard cock is touching her lips. "Suck it for a few seconds just to get it all wet for me baby." I order her as I grin down at her.

Larhea leans forward and take me me almost completely down her throat. I throw my head back and growl as I feel myself hit the back of her throat a few times. Shit I'm already so damn close.

I pull out of her wet mouth and back up a but so that I can lean down and drag my tongue up and down between her tits. Once her gorgeous breast are slick I get into position with my hard as fuck cock nestled between her soft yet firm tits. I roughly grab and squeeze her boobs while pushing them together with my dick pressed between them.

"Oh goddamn Larhea." I moan loudly as I begin to titty fuck her hard and fast. "Fuck baby I love you big gorgeous mounds. Mmmm." I'm moaning loudly as I begin to pump faster. Larhea begins to moan as her body start writhing beneath me. I grin as I look over my shoulder and see her furiously rubbing her clit with one hand and pumping three fingers in and out of herself with the other. "That it baby, play with yourself and make that sweet little pussy cum for me. I want you wet and ready for me because when I'm done fucking you like this I'm gonna fuck that tight pussy of yours so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for a week. FUCK!" I roar as I feel my balls begin to tighten.

"Oh god Tobias, I cuming so hard!" Fuck yeah.

I release my grip on her tits and slip my pulsing dick into Larhea's open mouth so that she can suck me while I cum so damn hard. "That it baby take it all. AHHH, YES, OH FUCK YES!" Larhea and I both yell out as we cum really fucking hard.

Oh god, I seriously will never get enough of this beautiful woman.

Once we both have calm down enough to move I get up grabbing my naked woman and throw her over my shoulder, smacking her tight sexy little ass as I and make my way to the bedroom. I toss her on the bed and crawl between her beautiful legs before taking both her hand and sucking her fingers clean. Fuck me I love the way this woman tastes.

"I fucking want you hard and fast right fucking now baby." Larhea growls at me causing my still hard cock to twitch I reach over to my nightstand and grab a condom. Larhea quickly takes it from me after I get it out of the wrapper and slides it slowly down my cock.

I grin down at her as I push into her really fucking hard, and as I pull almost all the way out I feel the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life.

"FUCK!" I yell grabbing my right side again before falling to the damn floor and curling myself up in the fetal position. "Oh my fucking god! Larhea baby, my side hurts so fucking bad. Shit, I think I'm dying baby!" Holy shit, I have never felt this kind of pain in my life.

Larhea jumps off the bed and kneel over me. "Oh my god, Tobias baby are you okay? What did I do? What the hell happened?" Larhea is yelling and freaking out while she leans over my body. "I'm calling the infirmary." She says as she gets up and taking off to find her phone.

I hear her still freaking out and swearing like crazy before she comes running back into my room a few minutes later. She's also fully dressed. She opens a drawer and grabs something the moves back to me and quickly helps me into a pair of pajama pants.

"They'll be here in a few minutes baby. I'm gonna go get Tris and Eric, okay." She tells with tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"No baby don't do that. Just give them a little while longer." I reach up and wipe at her tears as the pain gets worse by the fucking second. "Lets not ruin they're night just yet okay." I wipe her tears."FUCK!" I yell out again as the pain starts to get worse if at all possible.

What in the fuck is happening to me?

"Fuck Tris, holy shit woman I love you so fucking much, Ahhhhh, Mmmm! FUCK!" We hear Eric yell out from their apartment, and I suddenly don't care if I die.

I look back at Larhea and try to smile. "On second though, go ruin their night." I growl through the pain causing Larhea to laughs like I'm joking.

"No baby, did you see what your sister did to Max? I refuse to go over there at this moment. Lets get you to the infirmary first and then I'll risk my life." She says and I agree with her whole heartedly but I know they won't be mad at her once they know whats going on.

"Yeah, you're right." I tell her through gritted teeth because the fucking pain is still getting worse and I'm starting the feel so damn sick to my stomach.

I think I'm gonna puke.

Finally, only five minutes after calling for fucking help, two guys in scrubs show up and help me to the infirmary while Larhea follows behind us and I can still hear her sobbing quietly. I know she thinks that all this is her fault somehow and she feels guilty by whats happening to me, but somehow I know that she had nothing to do with any of this shit. I mean, I felt that one terrible cramp in the hallway before we did anything. Hell, it only lasted a few seconds so I thought that I was fine and I was, up until I wasn't.

When we walk in and see that Lynn is there waiting with a worried look on her face as she helps me into a bed before the same doctor that treated Tris walks up to the bed and start shoving needles in my damn arm and looking at me while licking his damn lips.

It's then that I realize I'm still not wearing a shirt.

"Hey asshole, what the hell are you doing?" I yell at the prick and making him jump.

"Sorry Tobias, we're going to check your appendix because your chief complaint being "a lot of fucking pain in your right side." I'm quoting your girlfriend there because that is what she just yelled at me." He points to my girl and I chuckle at her sheepish expression. Damn I really love her so much. "We're going to run a scan and you'll need this IV for the dye that will be injected in your system. We'll also give you something for the pain. Alright let's get you out of these pants and into a gown. Do you need help with that?" The weird asshole is looking rather excited at the prospects of helping me undress.

"I'll help him." Larhea growls as she glares at the doctor.

"Yeah what she said." I tell him rather relieved that I'm not alone whit this man.

"Alright Larhea, here's the gown." He hands the fabric to Larhea. "I'll send Lynn in with something for the pain before we take you to get a scan; alright?" He says quietly then leaves the room, thank god.

"Can you raise your hips for me babe?" Larhea asks me with tears still streaming down her cheeks. I do as I'm told. "Oh shit, I'm glad the doc didn't see this. He would have probably mounted you right in front of me." Larhea laughs. I'm confused until I follow her gaze to my dick and see that I'm still semi hard and wearing a condom.

"Oops" We both laugh as she removes the condom slowly causing me to groan at the feel of her hand on me. I then yell at the pain in my side. "Fuck baby I think I'm dying!" I fucking cry out as she tosses the condom in the trash and quickly helps me into a crazy looking gown that opens in the back.

"I'm going to get your sister and Eric." She kisses my lips softly. "I'll be right back baby, I promise." She kisses my lips once more and rubs my cheek lovingly as she looks into my eyes. I just know she wants to say that she loves me but instead... "Wish me luck baby." Larhea smiles sadly.

I smile at her and nod then pull her in for one more kiss. "Good luck beautiful." I tell her as I wink at her. I want to confess my love for her but now is not the time and before I can think too much on the matter she walk out of the room and passing Lynn as she goes.

Lynn comes in with two needles in hand causing me to cringe away from her at the size of those fuckers.

"Don't worry you big baby. these will go in the IV port. We won't be sticking you anymore unless you have to have surgery and you'll be out for that so chill the hell out." The meany laughs at me as she injects the clear liquid into the IV.

"Fuck you Lynn. I'm already hurting enough, I don't need you poking and prodding me and making it all worse." I groan laying my head back because it is starting to feel real heavy.

"Oh fuck that's some gooooood shit." I grin as I start to feel soooo much better. No pain no more for me...

"That's exactly what Tris said. You two should have been twins because you crazy shitheads are just alike. Except she was telling me to give her another shot and keep them coming instead of trying to refuse it." Lynn laughs as she helps me into a wheel chair and wheels me off to god know where.

I feel a nice breeze and I just know my fine ass is some how showing but ask me if I care.

"Okay this is a dye that will help us see your appendix better when we put you MRI scan." Lynn says as I lay back on a table, still feeling right.

She injects the dye into my IV, and fucking hell, I feel like I just pissed myself. I look at Lynn horrified and the bitch just laughs at me.

"Feels like you peed yourself, huh?" She asks me and I raise, what Tris calls a really good bitch brow at her. "Yeah, everyone feels that way buddy. It's just that the dye is very warm." She informs me so I relax, now that I know I didn't just piss myself.

"Lie very still Tobias." Lynn says right before the machine I'm in beeps four times.

"Okay Champ we're done." She says walking over to me and helping me back into the wheel chair.

I have allowed Lynn to start calling me Champ now only because Tris said that she was fine with it because it's the name only a sister can call me. But then the little shit pissed me off when she asked me why I was fucking my sister. Baby Bea really thinks she's funny sometimes. I didn't find the funny in that at all and let the little brat know not to ever say that shit again.

* * *

I'm back to lying in the hard ass bed waiting for my girl to get back with my sister and Eric.

I hear a knock on the door right before it opens to reveal the damn doctor again and he has some more of that awesome pain medication in his hand so I allow him to come in. Other wise I would have told him to come back when Larhea got back.

"Looks like you do have an appendicitis Tobias..." He tells me as he puts the meds into the IV. Man I'm loving this stuff. "...but your appendix has already ruptured so we'll be taking you into surgery in a few minutes to remove it and clean up the area and any infection you may have." He says just as my very upset sister barges in with Eric and Larhea following behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with my brother?" Tris yells rather harshly and rushes to me and hugging the shit out of me while crying her little eyes out.

Well damn, Tris can actually cry real tears.

"Calm down baby Bea. Its just an appendicitis." I tell her crazy ass.

"Am I supposed to know what that means champ?" she asks through her tears, so I explain to her what's happening to me.

After I've explain, the doctor and Eric try to reassure her and as always Eric is the one that get her to calm the hell down.

The doctor just wastes his breath. Dummy.

"What did she say man? Are you gonna be my brother-n-law?" I ask smiling because I'm to damn stupid or high to look for the ring on my sisters finger.

"I said yes, duh." She says showing me her ring and I follow the shinny ring everywhere she moves it. Sparkly things are fun when you're stoned out of your mind.

I feel Larhea kiss my cheek and I reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Both my girls crying over me." I laugh. "I feel so damn special." I say wiping my imaginary tears away.

"Special Ed." Tris tells me and damn if I didn't walk right into that one. "Fuck champ. You scared the shit out us." She says getting off my bed and hugs Eric.

"Yeah fucker, don't you ever do that shit to us again." Eric grins then the jackass flicks my ear.

"You know baby Bea. When I get out of here you and Eric are gonna have to take care of me, and I want that damn bell too." I tell her smiling at the crazy girl because payback is a bitch.

"No shit, you and Larhea will be moving into our guestroom during your recovery," she turns to my girl. "And don't you say shit Larhea. You my dear, are gonna help me because Tobias is a bigger baby than I am when he's invalid." The little shit says and I roll my eyes at her.

"I wasn't gonna say anything because I don't mind taking care of his sexy ass." My girl winks at me, and yep I'm in love.

"I guess I'll be doing all the damn cooking." Eric says and I feel like doing a little happy dance.

"Well duh baby who else is gonna feed us?" Tris kisses Eric just as Lynn comes in to take me to surgery, and I completely agree with Tris on the matter of food.

"I love you champ and we'll all be here when you wake up, I promise." Tris says kissing my cheek and hugging the shit out of me again, little freak of nature is fucking strong.

"Love you too baby Bea" I kiss her cheek so she'll let me breathe when she lets go I turn to Eric opening my arm for a hug from my wifey. The girls laugh as Eric gives me a very awkward but manly hug. "Eric my little wifey, I expect my favorite dinner when I get home baby." I wink at him as Lynn pushes me out of the room laughing her as off at us.

As we exit the room I yell for Larhea. She quickly catches up to us as we make it to the elevator.

I grab her hand and kiss it."I love you so much Larhea." I smile and pull her to me then kiss her hard but quick. "I just wanted you to know that." I tell her just as she leans back in and kisses the shit out of me, hard.

"Even though I know it's the damn drugs talking..." She laughs and kisses me once more. "...I love you too, more than anything baby." She tells me with tears streaming down her beautiful face again. I smile wipe them away just as the doors to the elevator opens. "I'll prove that it's not the drugs talking when all this is over and we're back to normal baby." I tell her just as the doors close between us.

"That was so sweet Tobias." Lynn smiles at me sweetly. "You really do love her don't you?"

"I really fucking do." I say as the doors open again.

* * *

"Okay Tobias, are you ready to be knocked out?" The doctor says as he injects something into my IV.

"Yeah, just don't touch my junk while I'm snoozing, please." I give Lynn a worried look just as I hear everyone laughing, including the doctor as she places a oxygen mask on my face.

"I'll be in here the whole time Champ. No one will touch you the wrong way, I promise." She reassures me with a smile.

"Gooooood..." I mumble as everything goes black.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 ** _ **I hope you**_** ** _ **all**_** ** _ **enjoyed that**_** ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_**

 ** _ **Until then….**_**

 ** _ **LATER!**_**

 ** _ **~O0O~**_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I_** ** _'M STILL ALIVE, JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY HERE LATELY. SORRY FOR WORRING ALL MY READERS._**

 ** _(Disclaimer and claimer all rolled into one giant cluster fuck)_**

 ** _~0O0~_**

 ** _I don_** ** _'t own divergent and I apologize for any and all absentminded mistakes that I know I over looked, because my mind is indeed always freaking absent. I lost that fucker years ago..._**

 ** _Someone once told me that when she reads a story that has errors and mistakes with the spelling, grammar, punctuation, and all that jazz; her mind corrects those mistakes as she reads. I do that as well. It's really easy if you have a working brain and a good imagination._**

 ** _I don't know why I felt the urge to tell you guys this but I did and I hope you all know what I'm trying to get across to you. If not, I'll spell it out for you..._**

 ** _When my story has any mistakes that I don't go back and correct just simply FILL IN THE BLANKS..._**

 ** _Okay folks, I've removed my metaphorical helmet and I'm done being a super duper short bus riding window licker and now I'm back to my original doubly tarded, extremely awesome, and massively bat shit crazy self that everyone loves to hate._**

 ** _Good God, I'm insane and I truly and utterly confuse myself sometimes...(all the time)- you are not alone thinking that about me. LMFAO, all the damn time._**

 ** _I'm sorry I've been absent, I'm a mother of two. My son is three and my daughter is twelve so most of the time I don't have any time to write. I'm trying so please, bare with me people._**

 ** _I'm so proud of my daughter. She was chosen to be in Beta club in her school because she has never made below honor roll. Seriously, she is extremely and wickedly smart just like her daddy. I'm so damn proud of her. My son is just as smart and seriously guys...I'm a very proud mamma bear. Now, if I could just get my son fully potty trained; life would be perfect._**

 ** _Soooo...Lets move on and get to reading this glorious chapter._**

 ** _((ENJOY!))_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER_** ** _17_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

Eric and I are laid out on the bed , extremely exhausted because of my demanding, jackass, and sometimes cool as shit big brother. Somehow the asshole found my bell and my guess is that he's paying me back for the shit that I put him through. I don't blame him one bit though.

I don't know how he got his hands on that bell because I hid it as soon as I got home after Tobias' surgery.

I had hoped that my brother would never find out about me never using the bell when Eric was with me. Hell, I never had to use the bell with Eric because he was always by my side and doing things for me before I even asked. When Tobias was my sitter though, I made damn sure to use it all the time; way more than I had to, just for the hell of it and maybe a few laughs at Tobias's expense. Most of the time I even made up shit just to get a rise out of him. My brother and I do shit like that to each other for fun, and that is why that damn bell is ring now.

"It's your turn, baby." Eric and I both say at the same time while pointing at each other and laughing like two delirious and sleep deprived idiots.

"Damn it woman..." Eric groans as he gets out of bed slowly. "...The shit I do for you." He continues to mumble to himself and fuss all the way down the hall to the guest room.

God I love that sexy beast of a man...

Wait a minute why is Tobias ringing the bell? Last I checked Larhea was about to give him a sponge bath, that Eric is probably two seconds away from walking in on. I giggle a little because I'm so glad I won't be the one bleaching my brain tonight.

Oh shit this is classic and seriously fucking hilarious. I'm already laughing really hard when I hear Eric go ballistic on my brother and Larhea.

Oh shit I seriously can't freaking breathe.

"Jesus fucking Christ all mighty! My eyes; oh god, my eyes! Oh lord in heaven, please, just kill me now and call it a fucking day!" I continue to laugh hysterically as I hear Eric yelling at the top of his lungs, and the sound of the door slamming shut. "I don't want to hear that goddamn bell ring anymore tonight or you'll find yourself choking on it in the morning! Fucking assholes!"

I'm still laughing my ass off when Eric walks back into our bedroom and glares at me before slamming our bedroom door. He turns his back to me and proceeds to beat his head against the door really freaking hard.

"Trust me Eric, that won't get Tobias white ass out of your head." I continue to laugh as my big strong man looks like he just got the scare of his life. "Nothing will make that shit go away baby."

"Shut it woman." Eric growls at me, causing me to laugh harder. "The pain helps a little. So let me beat my fucking brains out please." He groans and continues to beat his head against the door.

I shake my head as I climb out of our warm bed and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I rub my hands up his stomach and chest soothingly. "Yeah but once you stop hurting yourself, the full moon will rise again." I have tears running down my eyes at this point because this shit is freaking awesome.

I kiss Eric's back between his shoulder blades as my laughter calms down. "Come on honey." I tug on his arm to get him to stop hurting himself. Eric slowly turns around in my arms and pulls my body against his.

"I'm scarred for life Tris." He whines with his face nuzzling my neck.

"I know sweetheart but please stop hurting yourself." I kiss the side of his head soothingly. "I love you big guy, now let get some sleep." I pull his tired body to our bed.

"Love you more baby." Eric growls and tosses me on the bed. "Now make me forget what I just witnessed."

Hell yes, my man is on a mission and I'm his main focus.

Suddenly I'm yanked to the foot of the bed by my ankles and my panties are ruffly torn from my body, leaving me only in Eric's T-shirt but seconds later that's torn off too.

"Fuck baby, I love your body." Eric growls before crashing his lips to mine but no matter what we try Eric's dick just wouldn't get hard. My poor baby is traumatized. Unless we found some Viagra, we weren't doing anything tonight.

This shit better not be permanent.

"Oh my god, my brothers ass killed your libido, and now I've got to kill him." I shake my head but giggle none the less.

"Shut up and go to sleep Tris." Eric grumbles but I continue to giggle until I fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning Larhea and I are sipping our coffee when Eric steps out of our bedroom at the same time Tobias steps out of his.

"Morning dude." Tobias says then proceeds to chuckle at the look that Eric is giving him.

"Fuck off asshole." Eric turns his glare on me as I begin to laugh.

"What's up with grouchy pants this morning?" My brother asks as he sits down between me and Larhea.

"Your white hairy ass killed his boner last night, possible for good." I laugh.

"It's not just me that will suffer from this Tris." Eric yells out and I suddenly want to punch my brother.

Now Eric cracks a smile and my brother's smile fades when I punch his shoulder.

"Yeah I knew that would get you to stop laughing baby." Eric chuckle a little before sipping his coffee.

"Shit! Larhea is there anywhere I can buy a vibrator in dauntless?" I yell in her face, but not on purpose.

In that moment three thing happen simultaneously, Eric starts choking on his hot coffee, my brother is on the floor screaming in pain; he may have busted his stitches from his fall, and Larhea well that bitch is laughing her ass off as she tries to help Tobias.

"I'll call Lynn you big baby." I step over my brother and make my way to the kitchen just in time to see Eric chugging a bottle of water allowing some of the water to run down his now red chin. His steel gray eyes are trained on me. There is so much lust and hostility in the look he is giving me for causing him to burn himself.

"Are you okay baby?" I giggle as I grab my cell phone.

"Yep I'm just dandy." Eric rolls his eyes and points to his chin as I dial Lynn's number. "You caused this and it hurts."

I let my eyes travel down his body and grin when I notice the bulge in his shorts. "I also caused this." I rub my hand down his bare chest and slip my hand in his shorts to rub his very hard cock.

I kiss his red chin right before Lynn answers, breaking me from my lust filled thoughts. "What's wrong with him now?" She says with out even saying hello, that's rude. Bitch...

"I think he might have busted his stitches. Can you come over and take a look." I ask just as rudely. "Right now...Please."

"Sure, be there in about twenty minutes." She hangs up without another word.

"Lynn will be here in twenty minutes" I yell out as Eric wraps his arms around me.

"I think the thought of you using sex toys while I watch might cured me." Eric growls in my ear before lifting me up and walking us to our bedroom.

"Really now"

He nods before kiss me softly then tosses me on the bed. "I think I'll have to punish you for making me burn myself tonight though." Eric proceeds to strip the both of us and positions me on all fours.

"Sound fun." I moan as he thrusts into me hard. He doesn't give me any time at all to adjust. "Oh fuck yes...Harder Eric!" I continue to moan and scream his name as he fuck the thoughts right out of my head.

Ten minutes later Eric and I are both dressed and completely sated. "I think I'll be calling you to my office several times today just to make sure that you are completely cured." I give him a mischievous but sexy little grin.

"Promise." Eric kisses my neck before we make our way back into the living room to see my brother setting on the couch and looking like shit.

"Are you okay, but head?" I ask him as Larhea walks back in the room and hands him his pain meds.

"No." Tobias grunt before taking two pills and chugging a bottle of water. "You're the damn devil. How could you say that shit in front of me?"

"How could you ring that damn bell during your sponge bath knowing full well that it could have been me that walked in on the two of you doing god and Eric know what?" I counter and he rolls his eyes as Eric groans with a sick look on his face.

"Sorry for reminding you baby." I mumble to him as I rub his back then squeeze his nice firm ass.

As long as you do what you said you would so today I'll be just fine baby." Eric grin at me before kissing my lips softly.

"It was an accident Tris." Tobias growls at me. "Larhea rang it when she was moving it off the bed." I turn my glare on her.

"Sorry." She mumbles sheepishly.

Before I can say anything Lynn walk through the door and takes one look at us then shakes her head and mumbles crazy fuckers under her breath.

"Lay on you back Tobias." He does as she asks with a very painful look on his face.

Lynn pulls his shirt up and pokes and prods at his incision causing him to whine like a baby.

"The good news is that you didn't bust the stitches..." She glares at all of us "Yet, but it is all red so I want you to start taking your antibiotic's twice a day instead of once a day so it doesn't get infected. Do you need more pain meds or something stronger?" She asks him.

Tobias nods. "Something stronger maybe."

"Okay, I'll bring them by when I take my lunch." Lynn points her finger in his face and gives him a stern look. "The incision is really fucking red right now and strained so just stay in bed all day. I want you to your ice pack on it for ten minutes every two hours." She fixes his shirt and helps him set up. "You need to seriously take it easy Tobias because your stitches are stretched as it is, so it won't take much to bust them now."

After glaring at us Lynn smiles. "So what happened?" She asks after Eric hands her a cup of coffee but he takes it back from her.

"Trust me you don't want this hot coffee anywhere near you when she tells you." He tells her and I glare at him for ruining my fun.

I seriously have to tone down my evil ways.

After I tell her the whole story starting with last night, Lynn is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes.

"God Tris, crazy just follows you around doesn't it." The bitch continues to laugh hard.

I give her the one finger salute for that statement. I can't help it that like is just one funny and seriously crazy ass sitcom but I wouldn't change a thing. I freaking love my life.

"Yeah, my wonderful life is bat shit crazy and it's all because the people I love most, so I can't help it and wouldn't change a thing about any of you guys or myself." I smile at my awesome little family as I pull Eric towards the bathroom for our morning shower. "I love you crazy fuckers more than anything." I turn back and look and my brother and two awesome sisters with a wicked grin. "Now, if you all will excuse us." I open the bathroom door and push Eric in. "I feel the need to keep my sexy fiancee hard as a rock and completely sated as much a possible, and show him just how much I love his crazy gorgeous ass."

Yep, my family is really freaking fantastic.

* * *

 _ **There you go my lovelies hope you enjoyed it**_ _ **, and again, I**_ _ **'m sorry for making you guys wait so damn long. I intend to update a few more stories within the next week. Hopefully...**_

 _ **YOU**_ _ **GUYS**_ _ **KNOW WHAT TO DO**_ _ **, SO DO IT HOWEVER YOU WANT TO...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_**I**_** ** _ **'m on a roll today!**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** **8**

 ** _~Eric~_**

It's been a couple of weeks since Tobias moved back into his apartment and I couldn't be happier, don't get me wrong I love the asshole like a brother but when you put him and Tris together for an extended period of time, just put it this way, you're either laughing your ass off at their antic's or really pissed, and yes I'm still ticked about the whole bell ringing, sponge bath, white hairy ass ordeal. That is just something you can't un-see trust me. The bad thing about it, is the fucker could have showered as long as he put a bandage on his stitches. So Tobias didn't need to get a sponge bath, he just wanted Larhea to play nurse with him. Think god seeing that didn't affect my sex drive… Permanently. Tris and I both I would have had to kill him.

I seriously don't see how their parents put up with them under one roof for as long as they did. In abnegation no less. That shit had to be stressful.

I'm currently setting in the conference room with Tris, Tobias, Larhea and Max for our weekly meeting and just as I'm about to dose off again, I feel something wet and hard hit my forehead. I look across the table and see Tobias trying really hard not to laugh.

"What the hell?" I yell interrupting Max's long winded speech as I wipe the spitball off my forehead.

"Sorry dude I was aiming for Tris but your big head got in the way." Tobias laughs hard and he really does sound like a strangled goat.

"No Champ..." Tris shakes her head laughing while laughing her little ass off. "...His head is not big, at least not that head." Tris laughs harder at the sick look on her brother's face. "You just can't hit the broad side of a barn. I thought you were the best?" She finishes while shaking her head right before shooting a spitball at him and nailing him right on the tip of his nose.

"Kids these days have no respect for authority." Max grumbles to himself and shakes his head right before two spitballs hit him in the face simultaneously, one on each cheek.

"Damn straight, respect is overrated but if we didn't love you Max, you would be spitball free right now." Tris and Tobias laugh as they bump their fists together. See, those two are terrible together.

I lean in to Tris and grab her straw then proceed to shoot a spitball in Tobias' mouth just as he open it.

"Mother fucker!" Tobias starts coughing and gagging as everyone in the room laughs their asses off and that includes Larhea only she's patting his back at the same time.

"I fucking swallowed that you asshole!" Tobias yells at me while he continues to gag and cough.

"Good, it had the intended effect then." I tell him as he gives me the finger.

"Asshole." Tobias grumbles as he leans into Larhea for unneeded comfort. Fucking baby.

"Alright guys lets cool it and get this meeting over with." Max tells us, being a stick in the mud. This meeting was just starting to be fun.

"Hey, I have a serious question." Tris points at Tobias and Larhea. "Why does he get a secretary and we don't?"

"Because, you and Eric are each others secretary. I mean shit, when you are not in his office, he's in yours." Max points out.

"Oh..." Tris says with a thoughtful look on her face. "But ninety five percent of the time when we're in each others office, we're not working." My girl giggles at the looks on Tobias and Max's face.

"TMI Tris, I could have gone without hearing that shit." Max rolls his eyes and Tobias nods his head in agreement.

"What? It's not like you and Helen don't do that shit." Tris raises and eyebrow at Max."Don't deny it old man. My office is right next to yours, and these damn walls are really freaking thin. At least Eric and I can keep it quiet, Mr. Love muscle."

If Max could get any redder I think his head would explode.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Max shakes his head. "Now, let's get down to business and get this meeting over with."

After lunch I make my way into my office to try and get some work done for once and as I sit down I hear a commotion.

"Max!" I hear Tris scream and a door slam shut. "Is that all you got, you old fucker?" What the hell is going on now?

I get up and make my way to Tris' office just to see her setting on the floor covered in feathers and some kind of sticky substance. Her chair is broken and there are two buckets hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell happened baby?" I try really, really hard not to laugh but it's hard with my girl looking like a pissed off chicken.

At this point Tobias walks in and precedes to laugh so hard it kind of looks like he's having a seizure. Which causes me to start laughing and in turn pisses Tris off farther, and I gotta admit I would be scared if it wasn't for fact that her wrath is completely focused on Max and so is the look of death she's currently giving his laughing form as he enters her office.

"I told you, payback will be a bitch my little chicken." Max taunts her stupidly.

"Not smart to poke the crazy chicken Max." Tobias wheezes out.

"You both are pretty damn stupid to taunt her in this state." Larhea tells them. It looks as if she is the only smart one here, well besides me.

I lean down and help my cute little chicken off the floor and the way she winces, I really think she hurt her tailbone when the chair broke.

"You should have listen to your wife Max." Tris says quietly then smiles evilly at him. "Because if you think the x-lax is the worst I can do than you're dumber than I though old man. Just ask Tobias how bad it can get." Her and I both smile when Tobias suddenly stops laughing and cringes while giving Max a look of pity. Oh shit.

"Well it was nice knowing you Max." Tobias chuckles as he and Larhea head to his office.

"Come on babe, lets go shower. I'll help you get these feathers off of you." I smile at Tris as I lead her out of her office. "And After your clean I'll make you feel better."

As we're walking to the our apartment we run into Helen and the look on her face tells me that she knows what's coming.

"You can do anything your little heart desires, but please don't kill my husband. I kind love the moron. Oh, and for the record I warned him to let the whole X-lax thing go. And that he didn't want to get into a prank war with you but as you can see the big dummy didn't listen to me so with that said I'm on your side doll. Just let me know when it's time."

"Thanks Helen and as soon as I come up with something, I'll call you." Tris nods to Helen as we reach our apartment. Helen just nods and continues to walk down the hall with a knowing smile on her face. Shit about to get very thick around Dauntless.

After Tris and I are showered and dry my dick is so hard I can't wait the less than ten seconds it would take to get her to the bed. So I push Tris against the bathroom door, crashing our lips together as I lift her left leg around my hip before pushing into her slowly, thrusting my hips into her hard.

After about ten minutes of this torturous pace, I slide my right hand down and lift her other leg up and begin to pound into her deeper and harder.

"Mmmm, baby faster, harder. Fuck Eric, please don't stop." She moans as I begin to move faster and harder while rolling my hips in time with hers, and the sounds she's making has me so close to exploding. "Ahh, fuck I love you baby!" She yells loudly as I feel her release around my pulsating cock.

"I love you too baby." I hiss as I spill my seed deep inside her.

Once we clean ourselves up a bit we make our way into our bedroom.

"Baby lets take the rest of the day off because I really want to take a nap with you." She asks in a pleading tone.

"That can be arranged, sweetheart." I kiss her lips softly. "How's your tailbone? It looked like you may have hurt it when your chair broke."

"It only hurts a little." She tells me as she lay's on the bed with her sexy ass in the air, so I know she's down playing the pain.

"I'll go get you some Advil and water." I tell her and groan at the sight of her gorgeous ass before leaving the room.

After she's taken the pills and drank half the water, I get myself comfortable beside her and pull her naked body against mine.

"Eric..." She caresses my cheek softly. "...After we've been married for and few months I want to stop taking birth control."

Well I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth…Ever!

"Anything you want baby." I kiss her neck. "I can't wait to start a family with you."

"I love you so much, Eric."

"God, I love you more baby."

* * *

 ** _HI GUYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER…AND LET THE PRANK WARS BEGIN_**

 ** _YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO…_**

 ** _~F_** ** _OLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**If you are a fan of iamUNSINKABLE**_

 _ **(*PLEASE READ THIS*)**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to and for you, Jamie…(iamUNSINKABLE)!**_

 _ **I'm not sure what happened or if any of you know or have heard that Jamie, one of my all time favorite authors on FanFiction, (iamUNSINKABLE) Passed way not too long ago. She was a very beautiful person inside and out with an equally beautiful three year old baby that she will never get the chance to see grow.**_

 _ **Jamie was also a very wonderful writer. I, along with so many other fans of hers will miss her terribly.**_

 _ **From what I knew of Jamie and what she told me of her young life, she went through a lot of pain and misfortune throughout her very young life and came out stronger each time.**_

 _ **In all the conversations that she and I had since we met, I could tell that she was one of a kind, and I will miss her tremendously.**_

 _ **To her child and fiancee; I am so sorry for your loss and hope that you find peace in knowing that she is with god now and looking down on you and watching over you. My prayers and thought are with you and your family in your time of need and grief.**_

 _ **Jamie seriously, left her beautiful mark on this crazy world with her talented writing and wonderful, off the wall, and amazing personality.**_

 _ **You were truly one of a kind and I will miss you and all the silly and crazy reviews that you sent my way…**_

 _ **Her awesome stories…**_

" _ **Dark before dawn"**_

" _ **Hollow Body Got A Hold On Me"**_

" _ **Nicotine"**_

" _ **The Sound of Silence"**_

" _ **When the Sky Begins to Fall"**_

 _ **I strongly suggest you all to read these stories, if you haven't already…They are amazing just like Jamie was.**_

 _ **These story are truly fantastic, but not as amazing as Jamie was.**_

 _ **Jamie, if you are watching now; just know that I thought the world of you, your tremendous strength, and your amazing personality was truly one of a kind.**_

 _ **We loved you girl, and will miss you so much. Rest in peace, doll.**_

 _ **This story and any story that I write form now on will be dedicated to you.**_

 _ **(YOUR FRIENDS ON FANFICTION WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH, JAMIE)**_

 ** _I don_** ** _'t own divergent bu I do own My Divergent. I also own any and all the mistakes that I will no doubt over look._**

* * *

 ** _ **ENJOY this chapter!**_**

 ** _CHAPTER 19_**

 ** _ **TRIS**_**

Right at midnight, I find myself standing by the chasm and patiently waiting on Helen, so that I can give her Candor's new and improved extended release truth serum (don't ask me how the hell I got my hands on that shit, it wasn't easy because candor believes in locking their shit up tight. For a truthful faction, they don't trust easily.) I'm also giving her some hot pink hair dye (courteous of my lovely sister, Lynn) to put in Max's shampoo. Max will be telling everyone the truth about everything with hot pink hair all day tomorrow during the monthly five faction meeting, yes I'm truly evil, but ask me if I care…

"Hey you crazy evil woman." I hear Helen whisper as she approaches me.

"Hey, did Max see you leave?" I ask her with a grin.

"Hell no. That man sleeps like the dead and snores so loud that I could have thrown and damn party with loud ass music blaring in his ear and he wouldn't hear it or wake up." She shakes her head.

"Yeah Eric is the same but crazy enough, it's my favorite sound." I laugh before getting down to business. "Okay, tonight I need you to put this in his shampoo…" I hand her the bag with the hair dye in it. "And in the morning, you need to put this in his coffee; all of it, okay?" I hand her the glass bottle of truth serum. "Now Helen, if you betray me I'll leave Max alone and focus on you." I point at her as she laugh then nods her head.

"Tris hun, I'm not as stupid as my husband is." We both laugh at that.

"Yeah sometimes I think that man is dumber than a bag of rocks, but you know, all men are only smart when they want to be."

* * *

The next morning, I'm up at the ass crack of dawn because I'm too damn excited to sleep any longer. So, I proceed to drink a whole pot of some of the strongest coffee that I have ever made. That way I can stay awake all day to watch the show of Max making an ass out of himself; more so that he usually does. Halfway through my last cup of keep my ass awake juice, I begin to feel like I might start to vibrate with too much energy, so I pour the rest in the sink just as I feel Eric grab my ass then hug my body to his.

Holy shit, Eric is still naked and I think I might have my way with his morning wood like I do every morning.

"What the hell are doing up so early baby? I woke up looking for you because I have this very hard problem that needs your attention." Eric begins to drag his tongue up my neck as he rids me of my clothes then turns me around so that he has me bent over the kitchen counter.

Eric begins to play with my clit to make sure I am ready for him, and before I can tell him to hurry the hell up and give me what I want, he thrust into hard. "Mmmm baby, you feel so fucking good." He moans loudly as I begin to push my ass into him just as hard as the pounding thrusts that he's giving me.

"Oh god, Eric!" I scream loudly as he lifts my leg off the ground. "Harder baby, faster!"

"You better hold on tight, baby." Eric growls and moans loudly as he grips my thighs, lifting me up and positions me so that half my body is laying face down on the counter and my legs spread wide open for him while he pounds the fuck out of me with his huge hard cock, fast and very fucking hard. "Oh shit Tris, baby I need you to cum now!" Eric yells out, just as I feel him begin to pulse and twitch deep inside of me. "That's it baby, cum hard on my dick. Oh fuck yeah!" Eric slaps then grips my ass hard as his erratic thrust become harder and faster.

"Eric!" I scream out just as I fall to pieces around him, gripping is dick tightly as he continues to pound in to me while we both cum hard together.

"Damn baby, I love you so fucking much and I can't wait for you to be my wife." Eric kisses me softly. When he pulls his mouth from mine, he gives me a crazy look then looks at the coffee pot with his eyebrows raised. "Woman, did you seriously drink a entire pot of coffee?" He asks me while shaking his head and begins to fix another pot. I grin and slap his naked ass, causing him to jump and glare at me over his shoulder. "Beatrice Grace Coulter, you are gonna pay for that, baby."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of the name change Eric and yes I did drink a shit load of coffee this morning." I kiss his back between his shoulder blades while I rub his red ass cheek. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep any longer and I really, really want to stay awake to see Max make an ass of himself all day. I plan to follow him around and make him say things to piss people off. I think I might piss myself, because I'm so excited. Nope, I might piss myself right the hell now, because of all the coffee I just drank…" I rapid fire before running off to the bathroom; barely making it to the toilet in time. Damn, that was a close one.

When I'm finished I grab my robe and make my way back to the kitchen to see Eric is still naked and standing in the same spot where I left him, scratch his head and looking confused as fuck.

He's so damn sexy when I confuse him.

"What?" I ask as I drum my fingers on the counter really fast.

"What did you do, Tris?" He ask really slowly.

"Oh you'll see, it's gonna be fucking Epic!" I yell really loud for some damn reason.

"What's gonna be Epic; holy shit! Why the fuck are you naked in the kitchen Eric?!" Tobias yells as walks into the kitchen with his eyes closed.

"Because it's mine and Tris' kitchen and we can walk around naked as much as we want. I would suggest knocking from now on if you don't like the sexy view of my ass or you don't want to see your sister riding me on any hard surface." Eric laughs as he leaves to go get dressed.

"ERIC!" I yell out at him but laugh at the look on my brothers face.

"What the hell you crazy Coulter's?!" Tobias yells and me then glares at the coffee pot. "No coffee?!" Tobias looks at me like I'm crazier than usual. "I thought you and Eric set that shit on a timer? So why is it just now brewing? Oh, and why the hell was Eric naked? Are you naked under that robe? Were the two of you doing…Never mind. It is way to fucking early for me to hear that shit."

Eric walks back into the kitchen in his robe and points at me just as every limb that I have starts to bounce and shake like crazy.

"Your sister just drank the entire pot before I got up. Is she gonna be okay?" Eric ask my laughing brother as he pulls me into his arms and hold me tightly.

Tobias stops laugh at me and point his meaty finger in my face. "Do you remember the last time you drank a whole pot of coffee? You crashed in the middle of the street. She just dropped like a sack of potatoes. It was fucking hilarious." My asshole brother reminds me. "I had to carry her tiny ass all the way home, while laugh the whole way. I dropped her three times."

"Asshole." I glare at my brother. "And that's why the two of you are on, "keep Tris from falling in the chasm duty." I tell them in a duh tone. "So, while I follow Max around, the two of you have to follow me."

* * *

As we make our way to the office, we run into Helen grinning like a crazy person.

"What's got you smiling so brightly this morning, Helen?" Tobias laughs just as we hear loud laughter that sounds a lot like Larhea.

"You'll see." She says and gives me a fist bump as she continues down the hall.

"Tris what the hell did you do now?Oh shit!" Tobias starts laughing his ass off and pointing at Max. Damn, he looks like he really want to kill me.

Oh my god, his goatee is even pink!

"Max, what hair dresser did you piss off?" Eric manages to get out before falling to the floor and pulling Tobias with him. They both are laughing so hard that they don't see the murderous look that Max is giving them.

"Fuck you, you pretentious sullen jackass!" Max yells but then look like he's trying to figure out why he just said that to Eric.

"Hey Max what do you really think of Tobias?" I laugh out.

"He's a brown noising, kiss ass mama's boy." The confusion on Max's face is fucking priceless.

"Hey!" Tobias yells as he and Eric stand with my help. "Fuck you Maxi pad, you fucking hunger games capital reject!" Tobias yells then proceeds to laugh his ass off along with everyone in hearing range.

"Hey Max? What do you think of Tris?" Eric calls out causing me to glare at my future husband.

"The bitch is fucking bat shit crazy. I mean seriously, look at what she did to me! We have a meeting with all the factions in ten fucking minutes, and for some damn reason, I can't stop tell the god damn truth!" Max is screeching like a crazy woman. "What the hell, Tris? I mean, how the fuck did you do this to me?" The old bastard just keep ranting and yelling. Mean while, every faction leader is standing behind him, trying not to laugh. "Shit Tris, I have to deal with the know it all fucking bitch leader from Erudite. That damn woman needs to get laid fucking pronto. The judgmental bag of dicks leader from candor is just as fake as Jeanine's tits! And oh god, the spaced out smiling fucking hippy from Amity need to share whatever the fuck she smokes out in sunshine and rainbow land!" Max yells and it's funny as all hell because the hippy ain't smiling now, Maxi pad. "Oh and don't even get me started on that fake ass do gooder, pompous, holier than though, wife beater, asshole; Marcus fucking Eaton!" Max huffs out in one damn breath. "That fucker will be lucky if I don't toss his sorry ass in the god damn chasm today!"

Holy shit this is better than I though it would be. Tobias, Larhea, Eric and I are all trying our damnedest to stop laughing and breath but when we look at Max breathing heavily with his hands on his hips and his pink hair and goatee; totally unaware of the people standing behind him. This shit is just fucking priceless and I'm so damn glad that I had Zeke record this from the control room. I bet those assholes up there are having the time of their lives and laughing their asses off at what they're watching.

I continue to laugh my ass off as I reach into my bag to grab my camera and quickly begin snapping picture after picture of the fiasco that is one, Maxwell Smith. I'm so blowing this shit up and hanging it in the mess hall. It's fucking beautiful.

I notice my dad standing slightly behind a pissed off looking Marcus, trying his damnedest to not laugh at the show. Good for him for hold it in. I just know that, that shit was damn hard to do.

"Hey daddy, how have you been? Did you enjoy the show?" I barely get out through my laughter. "how's mama doing?"

"Hey sweetie, we're both doing good, and yourself?" My dad chuckles.

"We're doing really good. Oh, and this is Eric Coulter, my fiancee." I grin as I hug my dad then wrap my arms back around Eric.

"It's nice to see you again sir." Eric shakes my dad's hand. "How is Mrs. Prior doing?"

"Were both doing great now that we know that you are taking care of our only daughter and keeping our pig of a son fed." My dad laughs as he hugs Tobias.

"Hey now, I'm not that much more of a pig than Beatrice, dad." Tobias laughs then winces when I slap his shoulder. "Hey dad," Tobias pulls Larhea next to him and wraps his arms around her. "I want you to meet the woman I plan to marry when I grow up."

Eric and I begin to laugh at my brother, then I turn to Larhea and point at Tobias. "He will never grow up, so I hope that you don't mind spending the rest of your life with the biggest kid in Chicago." I laugh when Tobias tries to tickle me but gets slapped in the back of the head for his efforts.

I turn back to Larhea and notice a strange look on her face before she composes herself and reaches out to shake my dads hand but he hugs her instead; receiving a mean ass look from Marcus in the process.

"Quit looking at my dad like that, Marcus. You know that we all hug in the Prior family." I roll my eyes at the asshole. "Like you can say anything about hugging. If what Max said was actually true of coarse." I grin and snap my fingers in his ugly face.

"Oh shit!" I hear Max squeak loudly. "I said that shit out loud; didn't I?" Everyone ignores Max because, well, he looks like an idiot today.

"Yeah dad, we're all doing a lot better than Max and Marcus here." Tobias nods in agreement with me.

"I fucking hate you, Tris!" Max yells at me before turning around to face the other faction leaders.

"Please Excuse the way I look, Tris and I are in the middle of a prank war. This is Dauntless after all." He laughs like he didn't just insult everyone. "And I apologize for anything that I might say to insult any of you further."

"I see that my daughter is currently winning." My dad laughs out loud, then rolls his eyes at Marcus.

"Damn Skippy, daddy." I grin then glare at Max. "I will always be the best in any type of war! Are you ready to bow down to me Maxi pad?"

"Bite me, Tris."

"Hell no, you still smell like shit!" Eric and I laugh in his face. "You seriously need to shower more than once a week, Maxi pad."

"You know Max…" My dad stops laughing and turns to Max. "I'm glad that the law states that if you are not happy with the faction that you chose, you can defect once more to a different faction because Natalie and I have been talking for a while now about joining dauntless with our kids. Could the three of us meet tomorrow so that we can go over what needs to be done and get all the proper paperwork signed and processed?"

"Really?" Max smiles at my dad. Tobias and I are too damn stunned to say a word. "Just be here at noon tomorrow and we'll have the two of you full Dauntless members by this time next week." Max give me an evil grin. "Nat has always been my partner in crime, so you are in for a world of hurt young lady."

Tobias and I begin to laugh along with my daddy." Oh Max." My dad shakes his head sadly at the big dummy. "Natalie and Tris are a team and I'm sorry to tell you this but my wife will always choose her little warriors over you any day. My advise to you is to give up and admit defeat." My dad shakes his head at Max.

"You asshole!" Marcus yells at my dad and interrupting him and Max. "You can't just leave Abnegation!"

"If you continue to talk to my dad like that my sister and I will beat the shit out of you." My brother yells in Marcus's face.

"And I'll teach you the laws of the faction system before I toss you into the chasm for talking to my family like that." Eric growls as he steps between Marcus and my dad. "Each member of any faction can defect twice if need be. Once on their choosing day and if the need arises they are granted a mulligan; to leave the faction they chose and join another. As long as they go through the proper training. You dumb shit." That's my man. Damn I get so turned on when he stands so tall and becomes the asshole that I love so much.

"Tris!" My dad scolds me while Eric, Tobias and everyone around us laughs at me.

"Damn…" I chuckle as I hug Eric to me, hiding behind him. "I said that shit out loud didn't I?"

"Oh yeah baby." Eric kisses me quickly then turns back to the crowd around us. "Now lets get this meeting over with so that I can take my fiancee home." Eric grins as he stops me from entering the meeting room. He leans down and nibbles my ear once we're alone. "The second I get you home, I want you on your knees and my always hard cock down your throat." He whispers in my ear as he caresses my neck, then kisses me hard before leaving me a panting and twitching mess in the hallway.

"Holy shit!" I yell as I give Eric a come hither look, and getting everyone's attention in the process.

Eric chuckles and licks his lips at me and my outburst. "Patience babe."

The hell with that shit. Patience will never be apart of me or my actions…Never!

"Meeting fucking adjourned, people; lets go home now, Eric! I'm hungry!"

 _ **T**_ _ **o be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _ **Well my husband**_** ** _ **still**_** ** _ **thinks**_** ** _ **that**_** ** _ **I'm insane because I laughed**_** ** _ **my ass off at this chapter again,**_** ** _ **the entire time I**_** ** _ **rewrote and edited**_** ** _ **it**_** ** _ **…soooo, if I don't update any of my stories in the next couple of days**_** ** _ **or weeks…Lol. Y**_** ** _ **ou will all know he had me committed…STILL LMFAO THOUGH**_** ** _ **, ALL THE DAMN TIME**_** ** _ **!**_**

 ** _ **THANX FOR THIS PRANK (tlcoopi7), AS YOU JUST READ I HAD TO ADD THE PINK HAIR DYE..**_**

 ** _ **And please keep iamUNSINKABLE…Jamie**_** ** _ **'s family**_** ** _ **in your thoughts and prayers.**_**

 ** _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIE**_** ** _ **W~**_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I do not own_** ** _"_** ** _Divergent_** ** _"_** ** _but I do own_** ** _"My Divergent". I also own any and all mistakes._**

 ** _Sorry this chapter is short._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 _ **~Tobias~**_

I'm sitting here watching Max argue with Marcus and it's the funniest thing I've ever seen, Max's face is turning red which is drowning out the pink hair. Every time I look at him I have to bury my face in my arms on the table in front of me, which causes Tris, Eric and Larhea to start laughing and in turn causes me to start snorting like a pig.

"I told you that we can't police the factionless sector anymore than we already do numb nuts. Jesus Christ, this fucking moron wants to take a nose dive into the chasm." Max is ranting now but he's still telling the truth. "Shut the hell up Tobias!"

"I'm sorry man, I can't help it, its just too damn funny." I laugh out loud. "Tris got you good and picked the best day to do it to." By now I think the whole room is laughing, well apart from Max and Marcus. Hell, my dad is even laughing.

Oh my god my sister is evil but damn good at pranking someone.

"I really wish you would watch your mouth Max." Marcus is glaring at Max.

"What fucking faction do you think you're in asshole? If you don't like the way we talk here then you can take your ass back to selflessville! I don't give a shit!" Max snickers at himself when he says this which makes me start convulsing in laughter again.

"You know what? I've had enough of this shit. You don't have to go home but you can't fucking stay here; except for Andrew." Max grins at my dad, then turns back to Marcus. "This meeting is fucking over, now leave!" Max screeches like a damn woman and I laugh harder as I get up to leave.

"Tobias." Larhea grabs my arm and pulls me in my office.

"What's up babe?" I'm still laughing a little as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Um" She pauses and and give me a weird look. "I'm pregnant, baby."

Yeah, I'm not laughing anymore.

"Really? Oh shit!" I kiss her lips and smile because lets face it; I'm a huge kid and kids love to be surrounded by other kids. "I'm gonna be a dad…holy hell this is awesome!"

"Seriously?" Larhea looks shocked. "You're excited about this?"

"Hell yes; aren't you?" I take a seat on the couch that I got because I was jealous of Tris having one. "This is great news baby. Granted, I may be a big kid myself, all the time." I pull her in my lap as she nods in agreement. "So at least he or she will have someone to play with."

"Oh my god I love you, you big doofus!" Larhea laughs with tears streaming down her face and then kisses the shit out of me.

"What's going on in here?" Tris laughs while bouncing on Eric's back. Pour guy.

"Woman, what did I tell you about bouncing like that?" Eric winces as she continues to bounce. "I'm about to put you down if you don't stop that, baby."

"I can't help it." Tris says as she tries to stop breaking Eric's back. "It's the damn coffee that I drank this morning."

I'll probably regret this when Eric kicks my ass but oh well. "Hey Tris guess what? Larhea is pregnant!"

"Holy shit really!" My sister screams and accidentally kicks Eric in the nuts and they both fall to the floor. "What the hell Eric?!" Tris yells at the poor giant wheezing bastard as he grabs his nuts.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?" He says in an abnormally high pitch voice causing me to laugh.

"Oops," Tris giggles as she helps him off the floor. "Sorry baby." She turns and looks at me. "Wait…" She lets go of his arm and he falls to the floor again. "You're having me a niece or nephew?"

"Yes." Larhea laughs at her and points to Eric.

Tris looks over her shoulder rolling her eyes as she pulls Eric to his feet and kisses his lips. "Sorry baby. I'll let you punch my brother for that if you want to."

"Hey, I'm not the one that kicked him in the nuts!" I yell as I pull my pregnant girlfriend in front of me to protect me from my best friend.

"No but you knew how excited I would get, and how hyped up on caffeine I am right now, so this is all your fault." Tris says as she pulls Larhea from my lap and hugs her.

I jump up and quickly move toward the door to make a run for it but Eric catches me by the back of my pants and proceeds to give me the biggest wedgie ever. Seriously, I think I heard my boxers rip as they dug into my ass.

"He just split you another crack, brother!" Tris laughs so I give her the finger as I dig my boxers out of my ass crack with my other hand. "It's a good thing he knocked you up now; huh Larhea?"

"Come on guys, I need some food." Larhea laughs at my pain as she kisses my cheek before walking out of my office with Tris.

"After you Tobias." Eric grins at me.

"Fuck that ladies first, asshole!" I point to the door.

"No, I really insist that you go ahead." Eric chuckles at me when I rapidly shaking my head.

"ERIC!" We hear Tris yell from the hallway. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"Yes dear." Eric looks scared as he moves past me to leave the office.

I chuckle at him and the fucker slaps me across the face hard before hightailing it down the hall, laughing his ass off the whole damn way.

"Paybacks a bitch asshole!" I yell as I run after him.

I turn the corner and Larhea is standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. Eric and Tris are standing behind her laughing at my terrified expression, no doubt.

"I love that you're an over grown kid but that kind of language will stop when this baby is born." Larhea points her finger at me before turning to Eric and Tris. "That goes for the two of you as well."

"Yes dear." Tell her like the perfectly whipped baby daddy and boyfriend that I am and kiss her while I discretely flip the two laughing assholes off.

"And the middle finger crap has to go as well." I look at Larhea stunned that she noticed that shit. "I see everything Tobias."

"You are no fun baby, but I'll try." I kiss her lips and submit to my woman as the two idiots continue to laugh at me.

"You are whipped like crazy, dude." Eric taunts me as we make our way to the mess hall.

"So are you, you damn moron." I point my finger in his face.

"Yeah, but I already know that, and to tell you the truth I love being whipped by your sister." The asshole says and I feel the urge to elbow him in the ribs, so I do it, fucking hard.

"And I love to whip her too." The fucker continues so I plug my ears and hum loudly like the kid that I am because I seriously don't want to hear that shit.

As we make it to the mess hall the door flies open almost nailing me in the damn face. Max storms out and moves past us glaring at Tris.

"You are going down you little shit!" He yells but continues to stomp his ass down the hall.

As we enter the mess hall everyone stands up and begins to applaud my sister, and I could have sworn her head just grew three sizes as she takes bow then fucking curtsies.

My kid is going to be as screwed up as her, I just know it.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so yeah, I really love this Tobias.**_

 _ **He reminds me of the Tobias in**_ _ **"Crazy in Key Largo". For some reason I have this thing with making his character off the wall and bat shit crazy.**_

 _ **Laters…**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_**(I don't own divergent or Gutsy Smurf- you'll understand this disclaimer once you read this chapter)**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **CHAPTER 21**_**

 ** _ **~Eric~**_**

It's been two weeks since Tris embarrassed the shit out of Max with the prank of the year, and a week since her parents moved to dauntless, that was a real fun day, not.

Since Natalie and Andrew became Dauntless all has been quiet, because we all have been focused on making their transition as painless as possible. It's all been a little too quiet if you ask me. Tris assured me that in every prank war there are "breaks" between pranks.

I don't feel assured one bit!

The new transfers will be here a week after our wedding and Tris and I will be over seeing all training. She said that she is too lazy to do any training herself and doesn't want us to be swamped with all that responsibility. I agree whole heartedly because I intend to keep her busy in bed as much as possible.

Man, I am one lucky son of a bitch…

"Babe, get your ass in the shower; we're gonna be late for our rehearsal dinner!" Tris yells at me.

Tris and I decided that we're gonna get married next Saturday and have our rehearsal a week prior to the actual wedding because we haven't finalized all the details yet. The only things that are finalized are the location of the wedding, the guest list, and the officiator, which is Max because only leader can officiate a marriage and Tobias is my best man. So Max is our only option.

We're having our rehearsal and wedding on the roof where Tris and I first met, and the dinner party is at Max's apartment. Hence the reason that I'm so nervous. I really wish those two would call a truce, but Max is way to sour about the whole pink hair and truth serum fiasco to admit defeat. Dumb ass.

"I want you to come shower with me baby!" I yell back with a grin.

"I took my shower at my brothers after lunch and I'm already ready!" The mean woman yells back and my smile drops.

I whimper and look down at my situation. "Looks like its a cold shower for us tonight, big guy."

I sigh painfully as I get up and proceed to shower alone. Once I'm done I step out of the shower and notice my skin slowly turning blue. What the fuck? "BEATRICE!" I yell really loud.

"What, and how many times do…" She stops as she enters the bathroom and stares at me for a long beat before falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, Max Smurfed the wrong person!" She continues to laugh her ass off as she rolls on the floor. "Oh god I can't breathe, I think I'm gonna piss myself; move Smurfette I gotta pee!" She gets up and pushes me out of the way as she pulls her skirt up and her panties down with her other hand and sits her ass down on the toilet.

"This prank war is fucking over!" I roar and leave my crazy fiancee to do her laughter induced business. "I'm gonna kill Max!"

I grab my phone and dial Max's number and after a few rings he answers "Hellll-lo." The fucker thinks he's funny.

"Max I need your help…" I breathe heavily. "It's Tris, she fell in the shower and she turning blue…What the fuck is happening to her?" I sniff for a dramatic effect. "She won't wake up…Oh god, please come help me. I can't loose her." I lie through my teeth because I know for a fact that he won't come over to face the wrath of Tris.

"Oh shit, I'm on my way!" He hangs up and I smile evilly.

I slip my robe on the same time there's a pounding on the door. Before I can tie the robe the door is kicked open and Tobias and Larhea are rushing through. "Max called, where's Tr…oh shit!" Tobias begins to laugh at me and Larhea just stands there stunned.

"Hey Tobias." I hear Tris walk into the room still laughing. "Remember when I told you that I was gonna marry Gutsy Smurf when we were little?" She points to me. "He even has the mutton chops. We just need a blue kilt and we're set." They both begin to laugh really hard and Larhea's composure breaks and she begin to laugh hysterically with them.

"I got here as quick as I could is she okay?" Max says from the doorway not noticing the giant Smurf in the room until said Smurf punches him in the face…Hard.

"This prank war is fucking over Max!" I yell as I point my finger in his bleeding face. Everyone shuts up immediately wearing matching shocked expressions. "I mean it, no more!"

Max looks up at me from his position on the floor. "Oh shit; my bad Eric, that wasn't meant for you." He chuckles a little but stops when I glare harder.

"Why would you do this to Tris a week before her wedding? Prank war or not…That is seriously fuck up, man!" I yell at him.

"Hey I already told you that its been my dream to marry a Smurf." Tris points out and I glare at her but she just turns to Larhea excitedly and ignores the look I give her. "Do you still have those suckers that turn your mouth blue; I can look like I've been sucking…"

"Stop!" Tobias yells as he gasps for air. "Please for the love of god don't finish that sentence!"

"What? Why? You know it will be funny as hell when Eric and I walk into a room with him all blue and my mouth the same color."

"Oh god I just now got that." Max says while whipping his still bleeding noise."That's disgusting and wrong on so many levels, Tris."

"Hey!" Tris yells at him. "You tried to turn me into Smurfette before my wedding day, Asshole!" She points at me. "Instead you turn my sexy fiancee into Gutsy Smurf you damn amateur." She giggle a little. "I suggest you call a truce before I throw some yellow dye on him; making him green so he looks like the hulk and he smashes your narrow ass!" She yells at Max and the entire room erupts in loud laughter, hell I even chuckle at that.

"Okay truce, and to prove it; here." Max says before handing me a bottle. "It will counteract with the dye and make you normal again."

"Wait!" Tris and Tobias yell at the same time, then the both of them leave the room in a rush like someone lit their asses on fire. Tris to our bedroom and Tobias; I'm guessing to his apartment. A few seconds later they both come running back into the room sliding to a stop in front of me and ramming into each other.

"What the…" I say before I'm fucking blinded by a series of flashes.

"Strike a pose Eric." I hear Tobias say and I just give him the finger. "Perfect." He laughs as he continues to snap pictures at me. "Did you get any good ones Tris; oh look it's a blue bird." He laughs and the two of them begin comparing pictures.

"Fuck you all." I turn and leave the apartment heading to Tobias', to shower again.

"Where are you going babe?" Tris runs after me.

"I'm not using our shower again until I know for a fact that it's dye free." I tell her as I enter Tobias' apartment with Tris on my blue heals.

"Okay." She says before pulling me to a stop. "I love you." She kisses my lips softly. "I'll run the shower for a while to flush out the dye."

"I love you too, baby and thank you." I give her a kiss and a wink before making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later I walk back into my apartment; dye free thank god, and feeling better until I see Tobias setting on my couch sending pictures of me giving him the finger to all our friends. "If you send that shit to people I will kill you." I slap the back of his head, scaring the shit out of him.

"If you did that, my sister would kill you." He smirks at me.

"You're forgetting one important detail, Tobias." I smirk right back at him.

"And what is that Eric?" He sasses me like a damn woman.

"The fact that your sister loves me and can't live without me." I grin as I leave him setting there. Before I get too far away he begins to laugh and I turn back to him. "What's that Tobias?"

"Oh nothing…" He smirks at me again. "It's just that Tris already sent the ones she took to Uri and Zeke and you know how social they are."

"Fuck! Tris!" I yell and leave the laughing moron in the living room to find the pain in my ass that I love more than life itself.

"Yes baby?" She bats her lashes at me.

"Don't you "yes baby" me. Why did you send those pictures to Uri and Zeke?" I glare at her.

She gasps dramatically. "Because it was funny." She deadpans while shaking her head.

"Oh it's funny, huh?" I lift her up and slam her on the bed and begin to kiss her passionately.

I slide my hand down between her legs; thanking the heavens that she's wearing a skirt. I move her panties to the side and begin rubbing her clit furiously until she's moaning my name continuously and close to falling apart. Before she can reach her climax though, I stop and get up; grinning down at her as I suck my fingers into my mouth. "Yum…" I moan with a smile and walk into the closet to get my clothes that Tris already picked out for me.

"Eric!" I chuckle at the tone of her irritated voice.

"Yes baby?" I say distractedly as drop my robe.

"Why would you do that to me?!" Oh no; I smirk as her tone becomes a screeching sound.

"Because it was funny." I laugh as I dodge a shoe.

"Touché Eric." She grins at me evilly. "You know…" She bites her lip seductively as she approaches me. "That color blue looked really good on you; I think I should keep your balls that color permanently, don't you?"

Well shit! That backfired. "Sorry baby. Come here." I pull her to me and lift her in my arms with her sexy legs wrapped around my waist. I press her against the wall and grip her sexy ass with one hand as I rip her panties completely off with the other. "Is this better baby?" I moan loudly as I thrust into her hard and proceed to fuck her against our closet wall.

"Oh god yes! So much better." My gorgeous woman moans loudly as she rolls her hip in time with my pounding thrusts. "Fuck!" She screams as her walls grip my cock.

I feel my balls tighten as I fuck her harder. "Fuck me, I love you so damn much baby!" I roar as I cum deep inside her but I don't stop fucking her hard and fast until we both cum once more.

"I love you too, big guy." Tris kisses me before grabbing another pair of panties. "We need to hurry or we're gonna be late." She grins at me as she buttons my shirt for me.

Twenty minutes later Tris and I are standing in front of all our friends and family in Max's apartment as they all congratulate us.

God in heaven, I love how my life has turned out. I have a beautiful woman that will be my wife in less than a week. I have a wonderful new family that loves me just as much as they love her.

My life couldn't get any better if I tried.

* * *

 ** _This chapter seriously came to me as I was watching The Smurfs with my son_** ** _._**

 ** _FOLLOW, FAVORITE_** ** _,_** ** _AND REVIEW_**


End file.
